Minecraft Colors
by Goblin864
Summary: Jay is living alone in a large townhouse. After his parent's death and his inheritance in billions, he does not use it, but he plays games with his friends, but his normal life changes forever. After he was knocked out cold when he was playing Minecraft he awakes to female mobs surrounding him. (Rated M for language, lemons, and maybe gore).
1. Message from Goblin

Chapter 1 - Message from Goblin

Minecraft Story

Hello everyone, I am back with a Minecraft Story, this is my first one so I hope you enjoy it.

-Goblin

Jay is living alone in a large townhouse. After his parent's death and his inheritance in billions, but he does not use it, but he plays games with his friends, but his normal life changes forever. After he was knocked out cold when he was playing Minecraft he awakes to female mobs surrounding him. (Rated M for language and possible lemons)


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2 - The Encounter

Jay's House:  
Jay lives in a large townhouse and lives by himself. The house has three floors and many bedrooms. On the first floor, there is a large kitchen along with a living room right next to the kitchen. On the second floor, there are four bedrooms and a large bathroom at the end of the hall. The third floor has three bedrooms with another large bathroom. Jay's bedroom is on the third floor and he has a PC in the corner of his room so he can play games. He also has a TV and an Xbox to play more games with his friends.

Into the Story:

Jay was in his room at his desk looking for games to play, but he couldn't find any games to play.

*DING*

Jay saw a notification pop up and saw it was an update to a game he hasn't played in years, Minecraft. Jay opened up Minecraft and saw that the loading screen had changed a lot since he last played.

Jay clicked on 'Single Player' and loaded into a new world

Jay loaded into the world and found himself in an oak forest. He was amazed at how much the Minecraft he used to know changed. The world looked greener and there were flowers and plants all over the place that he had never seen. Jay, instead of starting off by chopping trees, he wandered the world looking at everything that was added, but his amazement soon came to an end. Jay then saw his surroundings change from bright light to a darker shade for yellow, then it went to orange. Jay knew what was happening and he did not like it. Jay looked up and saw the sun setting and the moon start to rise.

*CRACK*  
*SSSSSSS*  
*HISS*

Jay saw a Skeleton, Creeper, and Spider closing in on his location. Jay just turned and ran in the opposite direction along the way he heard many different sounds, but when he made his way out of the forest he saw what was making those sounds. There was a Creeper, Skeleton, Enderman, Witch, Slime, Spider, but then he saw some strange things behind the mobs. He saw a Magma Cube, Blaze, Ghast, a Wither Skeleton, and a Zombie Pigman. 'What the heck? They are supposed to be in the Nether, why are they here?' Jay thought why they would be there but came up blank.

*ROAR*  
*BOOM*

Jay looked to where these extremely loud noises came from and saw a Wither and Ender Dragon crash through the forest and joined the mobs who were chasing Jay down. "OK NOW THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT, HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY ALL HERE?!" Jay screamed in rage, but he did not see that he was walking into a dead end between two mountains. Jay turned and saw the mobs closing in and before Jay could do anything the screen blinded him.

The last thing Jay remembered was someone saying "Now that we finally have you back, we will go to you"


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3 - Waking Up

"Is he dead?" Jay heard a voice call

"Cmon we didn't scare him that much did we?" Another voice responded

Jay slowly opened his eyes, but he did not see anything. He tried to get up but fell back because of a migraine. Jay laid back and waited a few minutes before trying again. Jay was able to get up and saw that he was on the floor. "Why am I here? Didn't I... Wait what happened?" Jay questioned and looked around, and didn't see anything strange besides a bow, WAIT A BOW? Jay got up and saw that there was a bow in his room, 'Where the heck did this come from?' Jay thought as he heard another voice outside his door.

"Should we check on him? He has been out for a while now."

"Ok go check on him, Skelly."

Jay saw the shadow of someone move to the door and he heard the door creak open. A head soon popped out from behind the door and their eyes met. Jay stared into her silver eyes and didn't say anything, he just stared at her. She then blinked and shut the door. Jay heard footsteps and knew she was going to get whoever else was in the house. Jay needed to think fast, so he tried to stop her before she reached the others. Jay opened the door and looked down the hall and didn't see anyone. He then ran down to the second floor, still no one. Jay then slowly walked down the stairs and heard the same girl.

"Are you sure he is awake? Cupa already gave us a false alarm I don't want another one."

"Hey, I thought I saw him move so I thought he was up!" Someone shouted back and they sounded annoyed.

Before anyone else could talk the same girl spoke up again "I saw him up, I looked into his hazel eyes!" She now was starting to get annoyed

"Ok fine let's go and check it out." After this, there was a lot of movement. Jay knew they were all coming to see if he was actually awake, but before they could make it to the stairs. Jay shouted down "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Jay could hear a sudden cessation of movement, but before they could move again Jay heard a voice call back

"We just want to talk to you Jay! Can you come down here? We don't want to come to you and bring you down by force, or maybe we do~" Jay could hear a few giggles and thought it through before he slowly made his way down the stairs. When he finally made it all the way downstairs he looked around for the people calling back to him. He then saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to see who it was, all he saw was a few purple particles. Jay walked around some more and made his way to the kitchen, but he still didn't see anyone. He then saw the same flash of black, but when he turned all he was met with was two purple eyes, but this only lasted for a split second before she was gone.

"Ok, I know you're around here, SHOW YOURSELVES!" Jay shouted but was left with silence.

Jay walked around the kitchen more, searching in cabinets, in the snack closet, and even under the kitchen table. He gave up on the kitchen and slowly walked towards the living room. He heard a few creaks and when he walked into the room he saw. . .

GIRLS?!


	4. Meeting the Intruders

Chapter 4 - Meeting the Intruders

Jay walked into his living room only to see girls. They were sitting on his couch, slouching against the wall, on the ceiling. . . WAIT ON THE CEILING? Jay looked around and saw the girls were all staring at him, but no one said anything until one stood up.

"Hello Jay, we have been waiting for you to get up, you slept all day yesterday." a girl that only wore a red bikini with golden rods surrounded her pouted

"Oh cmon Blazette, we knocked him out, and now we are in his house" A girl in a green hoodie spoke against her

Jay finally had enough "OK! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?" Jay shouting startling a few of the girls, but then two girls stood up. Their very presence could scare any guy out of their wits, but Jay was not scared.

Since Jay had a lot of alone time he spent a lot of time working out, so he was a very fit man that could stand his ground in a fight, even if there is more than one person.

The two made their way over to Jay and the one on the left was wearing a leather jacket with two spikes on both of her shoulders. She was also wearing black jeans that came down to high black boots.

The girl on the right was wearing a black dress with purple lines going down her sides. She also had what looked like wings coming from the back of her dress. She had black stockings on that came to black shoes, but it also looked like she had a tail.

The girl on the left spoke, "Hello Jay, I am Wendy, this is Kayda, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah I. . ." Jay thought as hard as he could, but he couldn't think back to yesterday "I... I don't remember" A tiny hmph came from Kayda as she got closer to my face

"You don't remember playing Minecraft, loading into a world, then being chased down by a hoard of mobs?" Kayda questioned

"That... Oh yeah, wait, how do you know that? How long have you been in my house?" Jackson questioned her and she just giggled which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

Wendy spoke up, "That was us after you were cornered we then came into your world." After she was done a million questions flooded Jay's mind until it overloaded his mind and he fell backward.

knocked out cold.


	5. Waking Up Again

Chapter 5 - Waking Up Again

Jay stirred knowing that he was awake, but he wanted to sleep more, but then it hit him like a train. He jolted up and smashed his head into something or someone. Jay rubbed his head, it didn't hurt, but then he turned his attention to what he hit

"OW!" He saw a girl holding with a red mark on her forehead and immediately knew what happened

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you ok?" Jay got up to see if she was ok but she was gone, all that was left was purple particles, but Jay looked at the particles and saw a girl staring at him, but then he noticed he was in the middle of the room on his couch. All the girls were staring at him with no facial expression.

"Ok, we should introduce ourselves, girls," Kayda stated earning a nod from everyone

"I am Cupa, I am a creeper," Cupa stated. She was slouched in a chair next to me and he was wearing a very long Green hoodie with two creeper eyes on the hood. Even though he could only see a bit of it, her hair was a glossy orange with hazel eyes. I was starred at her until she gained a shade of pink on her face "Ok someone else go!" Cupa shouted trying to hide her blush.

Without missing a beat a girl jumped down from the ceiling, making me jump, "I am Charlotte, I am a spider, and if you mess with me you will have to deal with my poison." she opened her mouth to reveal fangs that could rip through skin. She was also wearing a hoodie, but it was gray with stripes on the arms, she also had tight gray sweatpants on. She then jumped back on the ceiling.

A tall woman then stood up and walked in front of me, she stared at me, her cold gray eyes seemed like they were staring into my soul. "Oh don't worry Charlotte, he is not going to do anything bad to any of us, I can tell, he had the eyes of someone pure and kind." I raised an eyebrow and wondered how she could tell all of that from just my eyes, but the weirdest thing happened right after. She picked me up and collided her lips with mine, after a few seconds she put me down. "I am Stella, I am a Wither Skeleton, and I think I am going to like toying with you." She then walked back to the wall she was standing at. I looked again and could clearly see her. She was wearing a black chest plate that only covered her chest and shoulders. She had shorts that were too short for her and she also had a sword on her left side. Along with the chest plate and shorts, she also had black boots, gloves, and a beanie on.

After cooling down and little from Stella I was brought back to reality when I heard a whisper "I would be careful if I know my sister she is very rough," I turned around and saw a pale girl standing there. She also had a chest plate on, but it was white, and her shorts, gloves, boots, and beanie were all like Stella's, but white. "I am Skelly, I am a skeleton and I am also sister to Stella so," she leaned in close so no one else could hear "If my sister likes you then I am also going to have fun with you as well." The blood rushed to my face as Skelly walked off.

'Jesus, what is up with these girls?' Jay thought as he tried to cool off once again.

"Easy girls, we don't want him to blow a fuse," Kayda said noticing my blush. All the girls giggled at this comment.

"I am fine, just fine, don't worry I am chill." I tried to reassure them

"Sure, that is why your face is still red." I turned and saw a girl dressed in all green standing before me. "Hey, he IS kinda cute," she said getting closer to my face. She then backed off before introducing herself "Hello Jay, I am Esmeralda, I am a slime, and you may find that I am more," she suddenly squished her breasts together "Squishy." Jay could not help but blush a bright shade of red. She giggled and walked back to her seat swaying her hips as she walked. Jay only saw her green eyes and her green clothes that literally looked like they were her skin.

"Oh please Esmeralda, you call yourself 'squishy'?" Jay heard a voice behind him and turned and saw her face right in front of his "If he likes you, then he is going to LOVE me," Jay didn't know what to do, but he just kept staring into her red eyes. She then closed the distance between their faces and kissed him. Jay saw her face clearly now, her pale skin in front of him along with her red hair that almost looked like slime. When she stopped kissing him she took a few steps back. She was only wearing a bikini that could barely hold her breasts and ass. "I am Courtney, and I am a magma cube, guess you can say I am," she licked her finger and put it on her hip "Hot," Jay blushed, even more, making her giggle.

"Ok, calm down girls, soon he is going to get hard from all of this!" Wendy spoke out, but I felt like some of them ignored it. Now some of them had a look of determination in their eyes.

"Ok, I am going to end this," A woman wearing a purple robe along with a witch hat came into view. "Drink this," She handed Jay a bottle with a purple liquid in it.

"What is this? I don't want to drink something I don't know." Jay questioned her

"Understandable, if you drink it you won't blush as much, and it will be harder to turn you on." Jay nodded and drank the liquid. "I am Alice, I am a witch, and what you drank kinda does the opposite,"

Jay almost coughed up a lung "W-What, ar *cough* e you sa*cough*ying it does the opposite?" Alice nodded and Jay just groaned at her lie.

"Oh, nice move Alice, now it is just us four left, let's see if he can last through us." Jay turned to see four girls giggling at the statement.

"Hey Jay, I am Andr, I am a enderm- enderWOMAN," She walked towards Jay, she was taller than him, which shocked him cause he was very tall, 7 foot 2 inches. Andr was wearing a black sweatshirt, pants, beanie, and shoes. "You headbutted me when I was checking if you were ok. That was mean, I will have to punish you later for it," She put on a devious grin and she disappeared again leaving purple particles behind.

"I wonder if you're tasty? Maybe I can taste you later?" Jay blushed at this comment and she used this to her advantage "I am Pima, a Zombie Pig-Woman, but don't worry I won't eat you, well only a certain part of you," She giggled as she passed by him, but before she was done she reached for him and started to rub his member which got it harder than it already was. She giggled at his reaction and walked past him. Jay saw that she was not wearing much, it just looked like an extra layer of skin over her.

Jay was getting teased so much he felt like his head was going to burst into flames, but he was not prepared for what was next, or rather, who. "Ok this is a bit much gals, I swear I am going to burst into flames soon," Jay stated and the girls just giggled, he turned to Skelly and she pointed behind him. Jay turned and was soon blinded, and his head felt something strange on his head. The thing blinding him was... squishy. After awhile Jay was released and he looked up to see a woman in a white dress floating.

"Hello Jay, did you enjoy your little gift?" She smiled after seeing Jay's red face. "I take it you liked it, maybe we can continue it later on, but getting to the introduction, I am Grace, and I am a ghast, just tell me if you want to do it again," Grace floated away and then there was just one left, but when Jay saw her grin he knew she would be different.

Slowly making her way over to Jay she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. She was only wearing a red bikini and her hazel eyes matched her golden hair and goldenrods floating around her. "Well I guess it is just me left, but we are going to play a little game first if you win then you can tell me to do anything tomorrow, but if I win, then you have to do anything I want for a week."

"Those seem a little unfair, I only get a day if I win, but you would get a week if you won?" Jay questioned

"Ughhh fine, if you win then you can also have a week, fair?" Jay nodded "Ok, the game is can you guess my name?" She smirked like she had already won, but Jay remembered someone said her name before, but he wanted to play dumb.

"How am I supposed to guess your name? All I know is that you're a blaze and nothing else." Jay complained but had a bit of sarcasm in his voice, but no one picked it up.

"Not my problem, so are you giving up?" she grinned

Jay sighed "Well I am going to guess, so is it," Jay grinned "Blazette?" Everyone in the room gasped and the room fell silent.

"Y-y-yes, it is Blazette. You w-w-win." Blazette was very surprised that I guessed her name, actually, everyone was.

"Looks like I win, just remember those conditions, I will let you know when the week starts" Jay smiled "I guess that is everyone, so" *GURGLE* Jay blushed "I guess it is time to eat."

Message from Author

Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I will try and put up stories as much as I can, but I won't be able to as much this week for I have exams. Let me know what you would like to see in this story, I always welcome suggestions. I also welcome you to the Goblin Horde.

-Goblin


	6. The Voice

Chapter 6 - The Voice

My stomach started to grumble, it was time for some lunch or dinner, I don't know what time it is. Jay walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen. Jay opened his fridge and saw many things. Nothing stood out to him. Jay then went to the snack closet and looked around for something to eat, but he wasn't in the mood for anything, but then an idea came to his head.

Jay looked around for his phone but did not find it. He then remembered that he left it on his desk while he was gaming. Jay started to go upstairs, but he saw that one of the bedrooms were open and eyes were staring at him. The eyes were clear and white. When he took a closer look it almost looked like the eyes were... glowing.

Jay blinked once and the eyes were gone and the door was closed. Jay went to the door and knocked on it, but no one responded and when he opened the door... no one was inside.

"KAYDA!" Jay screamed her name and a second later she was right in front of him

"You called? What's up? you look like you have seen a ghost." Kayda responded with a slight chuckle

"It might have actually been one," her head cocked to the side "I was going upstairs to get my phone, but then I saw two white glowing eyes staring at me from this room. I then blinked and the eyes were gone and when I checked the room there was no one inside." Kayda still had her head cocked to one side

"Have you been seeing things, there is clearly no one there. Maybe you need some rest." Kayda suggested

"I am fine, but I am hungry so I am going to order some food, OH, do you girls eat food?" Jay questioned

"Yes we do, actually I am kinda hungry now that you mention it."

"Ok, ask the girls what they want on their Pizza then I will order it."

Kayda cocked her head again "What is Pizza?" Jay mentally slapped his forehead 'Of course they don't know what Pizza is they are from Minecraft'

"Pizza is food from my world and I am pretty sure everyone in the world likes it. It is basically a cake, but it is a circle and it has this red sauce on it with any toppings you want, well not every but they have a few choices, I will be back down and ask what the girls want. Jay said now going to get his phone.

"You should ask her if she wants, sausage, on her Pizza" a voice caught Jay off guard and made him jump. Jay turned around and saw... no one. Jay then looked into the rooms and found no one. He looked on the third floor and checked every room, but still no one.

"Ok very funny, was that you Andr?" Jay questioned

"No, it was me" the voice returned and Jay spun around and still saw no one

"Ok, who is there?" If anyone saw Jay right now they would think he is a mad man.

"I am in your head dummy, close your eyes again and you will see," Jay questioned if he should, but he wanted to figure out what was going on, so he closed his eyes and saw two glowing lights.

"Ah what the heck? Can you turn those lights off?"

"I cannot because they are my eyes." The voice responded, but it sounded different, instead of it sounding like a robot, its voice was now a... female.

Jay's eyes adjusted and he saw a female wearing black shoes and blue jeans with a light blue t-shirt. Jay blinked once, twice, three times, then he pinched himself.

"OW!" Jay cried out

"Now why did you do that? You thought this was a dream?" Jay nodded "Well it is not, now I am guessing you already know who I am by your reaction, I am Herobrine." Jay's jaw hit the ground as he could still not believe what he was hearing

"Ok, I am guessing that you got here the same way the others did," Herobrine nodded "Well what are you doing in my head?"

"I am a ghost, duh, and if I am seen by the other girls they will run away scared, so I might as well help you by staying in your mind."

Jay cocked his head "Help me?"

Herobrine sighed "Of course help you since you are a guy in the house with many girls, who all like you, you are going to need help."

"Actually that is really helpful, but you said that they all like me? How do you know that?" Jay once again had his head cocked to the side

"Oh that is easy, I can read their minds, duh, I am a ghost, oh and speaking of which they are wondering why you're taking so long, so you may want to get downstairs before they come and get you." Jay nodded and opened his eyes

"If you need help just ask, but right now I am going to take a nap."

"Ok Herobrine, but can you warm me if they ever try anything?"

"Sure... They are going to try something tonight."

"Shit" Jay cursed. He then grabbed his phone and went downstairs and saw the girls eagerly waiting. Seems like they are all hungry. This should be an interesting few weeks.

Message from Goblin

Hey,

I am going to leave some of the story making to you. Leave me a comment and tell me what I should add to this story. Just to warn you there will be a lemon sooner or later, but I will warn you before it happens in case you aren't into it.

Thanks for reading and welcome to the Goblin Horde

-Goblin


	7. Dinner

Chapter 7 - Dinner

Jay was finally downstairs after talking with Herobrine for a while and when he looked around all he saw were hangry faces.

"JAY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR FOOD?!" Cupa exploded

"I am going to order pizza, but I want to know if you want any toppings on the pizza."

Courtney cocked her head "Toppings? What are those?" All of the girls were wondering the same thing

Jay sighed "Ok so basically you put toppings on a pizza, but you don't have to get toppings, but I don't know if you have any preferences and I don't know what you like either so when I say a topping say if you want it or not." All the girls nodded in agreement "Ok, first is pepperoni," silence "Bacon," nothing "Beef," a few hands were raised "Ok so we will have a beef pizza, how about vegetables?" no one, "sausage,"

"WHOA, we know we made it seem like we wanted it but not for dinner," Stella said earning giggles from all the girls

"There is a top- ah nevermind, then I guess we will have one beef pizza and four cheese pizzas," The all nodded and continued with whatever they were doing. Jay called the pizzeria and placed their order, "Ok they said it will be a half an hour before the pizza gets here, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Well, we all kinda need something from you, Jay" Wendy walked up to Jay "We need bedrooms to sleep in, cause we are going to be staying with you."

"Ok, well I already live on the third floor," Blazette raised her hand "No you cannot stay in my room," Her hand went down with a pouting face "Wait a minute," Jay started to count the number of girls in the room and came up with thirteen "Ok, one of you may need to stay in my room, unless three girls sleep in one room,"

Almost simultaneously they all said "No," Jay sighed in defeat

"Ok, well figure out who will be staying in the room with me," This was a huge mistake as the girls suddenly started arguing.

"As the hottest one here I should stay with Jay," Courtney blurted out

Stella countered "Oh please we all know that Jay would LOVE to stay with me,"

Andr and Charlotte stayed quite, probably scared they would get yelled at, but every other girl was arguing over who would stay with Jay.

"If you need my help then I will tell you who to pick Jay," He heard Herobrines voice call out

'Well, who should I pick? They all really want to stay in my room.' Jay thought so none of the girls could hear him speaking to Herobrine,

"You should pick Stella," Jay was now confused beyond compare

'Why Stella? I am not complaining just confused,' Jay kept watching the scene before him unfold even more as they started comparing their sizes.

"Well I can read her mind and in her mind, she wants to stay with you the most,"

'Ok fine, but I better not regret this later,'

"You won't, but I would say that you choose Stella before someone loses a limb," Jay nodded and stood up and cleared his throat, all the girls then looked at him, they were all confused.

"I have made a decision, I will allow Stella to stay in my room," the room filled with "awws" and "no fair", but Stella was ecstatic

"Thank you, Jay, maybe I should reward you tonight," She leaned on Jay and pressed herself on him, this made Jay blush,

"OK, now that we have that settled, everyone else group up and pick your rooms. Jay thought that the war was over now that Stella was in his room, but now the next war happened, who could get the third-floor rooms first. The rooms were soon made and roommates were made as well.

Rooming

Stella - Jay 3rd

Skelly - Esmeralda 3rd

Blazette - Courtney 3rd

Cupa - Grace 2nd

Andr - Charlotte 2nd

Wendy - Kayda 2nd

Pima - Alice 2nd

Herobrine - Jay's mind

Every room was the same, but I knew that would quickly change for with every girl there was a different environment they lived in, so they would need to change their room, but tonight they were all going to eat pizza.

Then the pizza guy arrived, "That will be eighty-five dollars," Jay just gave him a one hundred "Keep the change pal, have a nice night," He then shut the door and turned to head to the kitchen, but he saw Andr in front of him.

"Is that the food?" Andr asked, Jay just nodded then Andr was gone 'Strange'. Jay just went into the kitchen and dropped off the pizzas, but before he could call the girls down they were already halfway down the stairs. 'Oh, so that is where Andr went'. Jay opened the box and started cutting the pizza, but he felt eyes peering over his shoulders, "Oh yeah, I should probably explain, so this is pizza," Jay said pointing to the pizzas, "I am cutting it so that you can eat it, these are what the slices are like," Jay picked up a slice and started to eat it, "And then you eat it,"

"This food it strange, but it looks good," Charlotte said examining the pizza

The girls, one by one, took a slice and bit into it "OMG IT IS SO GOOD!" They all said it at some time while eating the pizza, and by the end, there was no pizza left. "Thank you, Jay, that pizza was really good," Grace said with all of the girls nodding in agreement

"No prob, but this made me really tired, so I am going to bed, night everyone," Jay yawned and started to go upstairs

"Night Jay," All the girls responded, but one was thinking and planning

'Goodnight Jay, you will wake up to something wonderful tomorrow' Stella thought her plan through and was going to execute it in the morning.


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8 - Surprise

After the girls decided where and who they would be sharing a bedroom with they all went to bed one by one. Jay went to bed first after a day full of teasing and meeting thirteen new people he was tired. Jay plopped down on his bed but then realized that he needed to share his bed with Stella. Jay made sure that his room was clean and he also left room for Stella to sleep on his bed and he was out...

"Hello, Jay," Herobrine started "So basically when your asleep I can talk to you, isn't it neat?"

"Yeah that is really cool Herobrine, by the way, you said that you can read the girls minds? Can you check Stella's mind, I have a feeling she is planning something,"

"Sure, but if the plan is really interesting then I won't tell," Herobrine smirked as she closed her eyes

"Dammit Herobrine," Jay cursed under her breath before Herobrine opened her eyes once again, but she had a toothy grin on that spread across her entire face.

"Ok now I do not like that reaction of yours, what is she planning?" Jackson was now worried about what Stella was planning

"Oh don't worry about it, just worry about it when you wake up," Jay sighed and started to feel himself waking up

"I am already waking up? We were only talking for a few minutes," Jay questioned

"A minute in here when your sleeping is an hour," Jay's jaw dropped again and he slightly opened his eyes. Only to see something that made him go wide-eyed. He was sleeping with Stella in his arms, but she was completely naked. Jay didn't say anything so he didn't wake her up, but his face turned into a cherry tomato 'What the actual FUCK?'

"Told you that you needed to worry about it when you woke up," Jay heard Herobrines voice cut through his many questions

'Herobrine why didn't you WARN ME?!' Jay shouted in his head that would have woken up everyone in the house if he had opened his mouth.

Suddenly Stella stirred in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see Jay starring back at her, "Good morning Jay, do you like what you see?" Jay's face once again gaining a blush as she moved on top of him, "Thank you for letting me stay in your room, now I should thank you properly." Stella leaned forward and locked lips with Jay. While Stella was kissing Jay she was also grinding his body, Jay was starting to get hard and Stella noticed this and started to move down...

*CRASH*

"JAY WE NEED FOOD WHAT DO YO- Oh?" Cupa busted into the room, but then she realized what she walked in on, "Uhhhhhhh,"

"OH COME ON CUPA! It was starting to get good," Stella pouted

"I can make you girls some eggs, just give me a second to get ready," Jay responded

"Ok, sorry for intruding," Stella watched her leave and sighed, the mood was now gone as Stella got up and also got dressed and we both went down to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Jay, a friend of yours is here to see you," Esmeralda said pointing to the table

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jay shouted at the top of his lungs

"Surprise," The female said as she stood up


	9. The Female

Chapter 9 – The Female

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jay shouted at the top of his lungs

"Surprise," The female said as she stood up

"I am only going to ask you this once more," Jay lowered his voice only to have it boom again "WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jay's shouting now had all the girls downstairs and they were all very confused, 'Why is Jay so angry at this girl?' 'Who is she?'

Herobrine called out inside of Jay's head "Hey Jay, what is going on? you scared all the girls with your yelling," but Jay did not listen, his only focus was on the girl in front of him. She started to move closer to him

"C'mon Jay, is this how you greet all the girls you haven't see in a while?" The girls were now confused beyond compare

"And who's fault is that? The first month we dated was fine, but then all you cared about was my dick and my money."

"D-D-DATED?!" Grace stuttered at the sudden realization that she is my ex-girlfriend, when I looked around I could see the looks of shock on all of their faces.

"Yeah, sorry about yelling, this is my ex-girlfriend Amelia," Jay turned back to her "The reason I didn't date anyone until now," Jay's glare stared her down, but now Amelia's smug face turned to shock

"Your dating someone? WHO IS IT?!" Amelia lost her cool, but this was Jay's chance to get payback

"Oh don't worry about it, they are way better than you, oh and if you could not tell, they are right here," Jay pointed towards the girls that were watching this dilemma unfold.

Amelia's smug grin came back "Oh please, like these bimbo's could satisfy you," The girls cocked their head at this comment

"Basically she just called you dumb," The girls now understood and started to glare at Amelia

"Seems like she is the only bimbo if she thinks that we can't satisfy Jay," Stella spoke up, and this comment made Amelia turn red with rage.

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you, WELL I AM TAKING JAY BY FORCE!" Amelia then pulled a concealed handgun, "NOW HAND HIM OVER BEFORE YOU GET A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD," Jay bolted in front of the girls

Jay body blocked the girls so Amelia could not shoot them "You try and shoot them and you will only hit me," Jay then whispered to the girls "Go upstairs, I will handle this,"

"Jay don't be silly we can take her down easily," Wendy whispered the truth but there was one issue

"She can't know that you have powers, if she does then people will come to our house and want to take you away," The girls were shocked at this, but it was the truth "Now go upstairs, I will handle this," Jay said again. Reluctantly the girls went upstairs.

POV change – Alice

After Jay told us to go upstairs we were all eagerly waiting for something to happen

"Oh please, I should scorch that girl alive," Blazette stated

Courtney quickly qualified "Blazette you know what will happen if we kill her? People will also come to take us away, we need to let Jay deal with this,"

Kayda also agreed with Courtney "This is true, we must wait and see what happens, we don't know what will happen to us if people find out who we really are." The girls all nodded, but one girl was missing "WAIT, WHERE IS ANDR?!" we looked around and she was nowhere to be seen

"Hey girls, looking for me?" Andr popped up out of nowhere

Kayda pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Andr "Where were you? If you were downstairs you better have made sure that Amelia did not see you teleport,"

Andr looked down "He is gone, Amelia pointed that thing at Jay and took him out the door,"

"What do you mean he is gone?!" I shouted at Andr which made her jump, but she just pointed downstairs.

I ran downstairs and didn't see Jay in the kitchen. I rushed to the living room and he wasn't there either. I then ran and saw the door wide open. I fell to my knees "He is gone, and we couldn't do anything about it," I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned it was Pima

"We need to have faith in Jay, but that would be better if we knew where he went," Pima looked down and I couldn't help but tear up

"Y-Yeah w-w-we should j-just wait," I managed to get these words out of my mouth, but I couldn't help but cry. Pima got on the ground with me and hugged me, it made me feel better, but I miss Jay.

"Now what is all this crying about?" I heard a voice call out, but it was familiar, I looked up and it was… Jay

POV change – Jay

I walked back into the house and I saw Pima hugging a crying Alice, "Now what is all this crying about?" I saw them twitch and when they looked up they started to cry

"JAY!" Both Pima and Alice got up and nearly tackled me to the ground

"Whoa, what's gotten into you two?" I was only gone for a little bit, but they are acting like they haven't seen me in years. "Ok I am back, if you two are acting like this then I am guessing the others are going to act the same. Ok c'mon lets go see the others so they know I am ok," Alice and Pima let go, but they still have tears in their eyes, but they looked to be tears of joy. I walked into the kitchen and saw Skelly at the counter with tears also in her eyes, but then she looked up and saw me.

"HEY GIRLS, JAY IS OK!" Skelly shouted as she hugged me, soon all the girls were in the kitchen giving me a hug

"I am ok, but if you continue to hug me that hard I may not be," I gave a slight chuckle and they all laughed as well

"What happened to you Jay?" Cupa asked what everyone else was thinking

"Oh, well it happened like this,"

Flashback – Jay

"Now let's get going, you are mine and mine alone." Amelia said with an evil grin on her face, I walked out the door with Amelia following behind with the gun against my back.

"Where are we going?" I asked, this made Amelia laugh

"We are going to keep you at my place where I can have you all I want," Amelia put her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear "I know you missed me, now you are all mine," Without second thought I took this opportunity. I grabbed her hand and flipped her over my shoulder and slammed her onto the ground. I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it towards her. "Jay! What are you doing!"

"I am saving my life and I am putting you behind bars," I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 "Hello, Police, I was taken from my house at gunpoint and after I fought the gunman I now have the weapon in hand and have the gunman pinned down,"

"Ok sir, police are on their way, are you hurt? Should we send an ambulance?"

"No, I am not hurt," After a few minutes of waiting the police arrive "Well here is your ride Amelia, have a nice life in prison," I gave a small wave as she was put into the police cruiser.

"Sir, can you hand over the gun, we need it for evidence, and do you have any witnesses that saw this event happen?"

"No, but you may want to check on the houses that we passed, but is it ok for me to head back to my house?" The officer nodded and I started to head back to the house, but when I got to the front door I saw a crying Pima and Alice on the ground.

-End Flashback

"So that is how it went down, so she is now going to jail, and we are in the clear," I finished my story and saw their looks of shock and glee.

"So you threw her over your shoulder and slammed her into the ground? Woah," Courtney was in awe of what I did

"Yeah, so onto more important issues, who is hungry?" It seems like all the girls just remembered how hungry they were, I chuckled as I went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs and started to make breakfast. While Jay was making breakfast he heard Herobrine

"I guess you are now officially dating thirteen girls," Jay smiled

'Guess so, gotta say, it is nice to have people that actually care,'


	10. Everyday Problems

Chapter 10 – Everyday Problems

After breakfast, Jay was watching TV in the living room. He currently had Iron Man on and it clearly piqued someone's interest.

"Hey Jay, what is this thing?" Cupa pointed at the television 'Oh right, they don't know what everyday objects are'

"Well this is a television, you can watch shows made by producers and movies directed by a director, right now I am watching Iron Man, it is a movie that is the first in a series."

"That is cool, but how does it work?" Cupa cocked her head still trying to figure out how it works

"Well it is powered by electricity and-"

"ELECTRICITY?!" Cupa jumped away from the television

Jay held his ears "Ow, yes electricity, why are you afraid of electricity?" Cupa looked away with a slight blush

"I am not afraid, I just don't like electricity," Cupa, still looking away, started turning a darker pink "I am a creeper you know?"

'What does that have to do with it? Eh never mind,' Jay shrugged his shoulders, "So basically the electricity powers small lights that change depending on the picture, so they just film the show or movie and then they are able to put it on the screen." Cupa was now fascinated at this new information

"Whoa, can I watch as well?" Jay nodded and Cupa jumped up and landed next to him on the couch.

(A few minutes later)

"Are there more of these movies? They are cool and I want to see more of them," Cupa asked

"There are more movies, there are about 21 movies in the MCU,"

"The MCU?"

"Yeah, this is only one movie making company, there are many more and you can choose many different movies based on what you like," Cupa's eyes were filled with amazement and curiosity, "Actually you can look up what you like on a phone, oh wait, I should get you all phones so you can search up what you like,"

"A phone? Is that the thing you called the pizza with?" Jay nodded "Oh, YES I WOULD VERY MUCH WANT ONE!" Cupa was now exploding with joy and excitement.

"Ok, I am going to the store now, but I should ask the other girls what color phone they would like,"

"I would like green," Cupa said before Jay even asked

-Time Jump

Jay walked out of the Apple store with thirteen phones, two green, two yellow, three purple, one red, two white, two black, and one blue, but only got a few blocks before someone spoke up.

"Hey kid, what you got there?" Jay saw a stranger walking towards him

"Oh just some gifts for my friends, so it is none of your business," The stranger chuckled and reached for the bags

"Well maybe I wanna take a look at these gifts," Jay slapped his hand before he could touch the bag

"You want to rethink what you're doing right now, before you end up in jail,"

"Oh please, like a guy like you could take me on, just give me the bags and you won't have any trouble," He once again reached for the bags, but Jay grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The stranger tried to fight back against it, but he was soon on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Now what did I tell you?" Jay pulled out his phone and called 911, "Hello, Police? Yes it is me again, someone just tried to rob me and I stopped him, he is now restrained and on the ground,"

"Ok sir, police are on the way," After the man trying to persuade Jay into letting him go the police finally arrived and took him into custody, and Jay started to head back to the house again.

-Time Jump

Jay opened the door and walked into the kitchen, "GIRLS, YOUR PHONES ARE HERE!" Jay called out and was soon met with thirteen excited girls ready to claim their phones. "Two green for Cupa and Esmeralda," Jay handed them their phones and they squealed and started going through it, "Next is three purple for Kayda, Charlotte, and Andr," They were less excited, but I could tell they were happy to have phones.

"What about mine Jay?" Blazette was starting to get impatient

"Don't worry I did not forget about yours, two yellow for Blazette and Pima," He handed over the phones and they also squealed, "A red for Courtney, a blue for Alice, two whites for Grace and Skelly, and finally two black for Wendy and Stella," All the girls finally had their very own phones, but there were many questions to follow, some were "How do you turn it on? What is this string thing?" and "How do I search this 'web' thing?"

-Time Jump

After Jay answered all of the girls questions the finally learned how to use their phones and some were searching the web and some were playing games. While they were doing that I created a group chat so we don't always have to scream to get everyone.

-Group chat

Jay

Hey girls, I created this group chat so we don't always have to yell throughout the house, so you can text each other inside or outside the group chat, but don't send one million texts at once.

Courtney

Cool, so we can plan things without you knowing? Nice.

Kayda

Well this may be worse for you Jay

Jay

Yeah I just figured that out, but I am going to finish watching a movie if you all want to come and watch a movie we can.

Andr

Cool

Stella

Ok, sounds fun

Esmeralda

I will be down

-Real world

Jay was sitting in the living room watching the last part of Iron Man when one by one all the girls walked into the living room and sat down on the couches or the floor and watched the ending of Iron Man, but when the movie was over…

"I wanna watch another one," Pima said earning agreeing nods from everyone

"Ok, let's watch more," For the rest of the night Jay and the girls watched more Marvel movies from Iron Man to Avengers.


	11. New Girl?

Chapter 11 – New Girl?

Jay woke up on the couch, exactly where he was when they started watching movies. All the other girls were also asleep and they were spread across the entire room. Charlotte was in a web hammock in the corner with Grace floating right next to her, somehow still sleeping. Stella and Skelly were resting on each other on another couch. Courtney and Esmeralda were sprawled across the floor. Andr and Blazette were leaning against the wall. Kayda and Wendy were floating above Jay. Pima and Alice were on the third couch, both on opposite sides, and Cupa was resting her head on Jay's chest.

'Jesus, how long did they stay up?'

Herobrine answered "Well after you went to sleep they watched another movie then one by one they all fell asleep during the movie, but Cupa stayed up for the whole movie. By the way she loved watching you sleep." Herobrine started to giggle

Jay rolled his eyes 'Yeah, yeah, but she is so cute right now' Jay smiled down at the sleeping Cupa

"Well enjoy, three, two,"

'Why are you…'

"One," Cupa started to open her eyes and looked up to see Jay

"Uh, morning Cupa," Cupa immediately blushed and sat straight up

"M-Morning Jay," Cupa stuttered to speak and Jay could still see her blushing face, it only made him smile more

"What movie did you watch up to?" Jay questioned, Cupa only rubbed the back of her head

"Uhhh, we watched up until Avengers Age of Ultron," Jay's jaw dropped to the floor

"You stayed up for that long? How did you like the movies?"

"I really like them my favori-" Cupa stopped

"Cupa?"

*BOOM*

*CRACK*

"AH, WHAT WAS THAT?" Stella screamed waking everyone up

"Aw cmon Skelly, I was having a really good dream," Courtney pouted

"Jay what was that sound?" Wendy questioned

Jay picked up his phone and checked weather, "That was thunder, there is supposed to be a thunderstorm all day today, it is even supposed to go into tomorrow,"

"T-Thunder?!" Andr stuttered to say it

Jay cocked his head "What is wrong with thunder? Are you guys afraid of thunder?"

"We are not overly fond of what follows," Esmeralda quoted

Jay smiled "Nice quote," but then his smile faded "but why don't you like thunder and lightning?" The girls suddenly got up and ran out of the room "WHOA, what is going on?"

Jay heard Kayda scream back "You may want to get away before SHE sees you," Jay followed her orders and followed the girls up into his room.

Jay got to his room and Stella pulled him in and closed the door behind him "OK, what is going on? You girls are acting crazy,"

"Sorry Jay, we can't let her see us, if we do then she will… Well let's not speak of it," Stella along with the others looked away

Jay was starting to get annoyed "You keep saying she, but who is this?!"

"SHHHHHHH, keep it down," Blazette sighed "Ok, so basically whenever there is a thunderstorm Cupa changes, like a creeper becomes charged when it is struck by lightning, Cupa also changes, but she does not need the electricity to do it," Now it started to make sense why Cupa didn't like electricity, but what did she do when she found the girls?

*DING*

Jay pulled out his phone and saw a message, but it was from Cupa

-Message

Cupa

Hello Jay, I hope you all are not hiding from me cause that would make this worse for you, but more fun for me. This house is big, but it is supposed to thunderstorm all day, so I can take all the time I need. I am also willing to make an offer, if you give up one person that I can play with then I will let the others have a bit of time before I search for them.

-Real world

Jay was the first to speak up "Ok tell me exactly what she does when she sees us." All the girls looked away with blushes on their faces, but none of them spoke up, "Ok fine, she said that she will give us time if we offer up someone, but we are not doing that,"

*DING*

Another message from Cupa

-Message

Cupa

I will give you to the count of five, if there is not someone downstairs by then, then I will cut the power, that would make this game a lot more fun.

-Real world

"Ok she wouldn't actually cut the power, would she?" Jay started to question if she actually could

*DING*

-Message

Cupa

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Powers out

-Real world

*CRACK*

The lights then were out and the room was enveloped in darkness, "Ok maybe she can cut the power, we are going to need to think of a plan before she comes searching upstairs," Suddenly Jay heard singing

"One, two Cupa's coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five six…" Cupa stopped singing, but then the door opened "I found the chicks,"


	12. Hide N Seek

Chapter 12 – Hide N Seek

"I found the chicks," The door was now open and Cupa was standing in it, but she was different. Cupa's orange hair and hazel eyes turned into a turquoise blue. "Oh, we have a new player in this game," Cupa turned to Jay and pointed "Now that we have a new player I will give you one more chance to hide, but this will be a free for all if you hide together then it will be worse for you, but so much more fun for me, so I will give you to the count of ten before I start to look for you, Ten," Suddenly everyone in the room ran out, I was the last the leave "Nine,"

I ran downstairs and looked for a place to hide, thankfully I know one place that the others do not know. I lifted up the carpet to reveal a hatch, I lifted the hatch and went down into the basement, but before I hid I lifted the hatch to make sure the carpet laid down correctly. Since the power was out I could not see much, but I made out a box that I could hide behind.

*DING*

Cupa

Found Pima, the game resumes after my fun

(A few minutes later)

Cupa

Game resumes

-Real world

'Herobrine, what does Cupa do when she finds the girls?'

"Well depending on where they are hiding she can do anything, but with Pima, who had her ass sticking out of her hiding place, had her ass slapped by Cupa."

'Wait, so she does sexual things with the girls when she finds them?'

"Yep, and it is about to happen again, guess you should have hidden better Charlotte,"

'Don't tell me she found her did she?'

*DING*

Cupa

Found Charlotte, she was hanging around, I am going to make an offer, if you help me have fun with her then I will let you roam freely in the game. Meet me on the second-floor stairs if you want to help out.

-Real world

'Don't tell me one of the girls would actually help her, they wouldn't, would they?'

"One was definitely thinking of helping, but they are all smart enough, so they won't fall for her tricks"

*DING*

Cupa

Well no one is coming to join the fun so I will just have all the fun by myself, the game resumes after my fun

-Time jump

'Ok I think Cupa has caught almost everyone, but I haven't heard her come downstairs'

"Oh she has, but you couldn't hear her, she moves as fast as lightning"

'That is a bit scary'

*DING*

Cupa

Found everyone besides our new player, but time is quickly coming to an end, so anyone who finds him will never have to play my game again.

'HEROBRINE PLEASE TELL ME NONE OF THE GIRLS ARE THINKING OF HELP HER, RIGHT?'

"Oh too late, they are already searching, if I were you I would start to move, you only need to survive for a little longer before the storm lets up," Jay got up and moved farther back into the basement. He heard many footsteps above him, but none of them knew where he was.

*DING*

Cupa

Time is quickly coming to an end, it looks like our new player has won, but I will be back soon, I heard a thunderstorm is going to be coming in two days.

'Herobrine, is she telling the truth, is the storm finally over?'

"Yes the storm is finally over, I would now go and check on the girls," Jay nodded as he opened the hatch and walked out of it

"You were in there the whole time?!" Blazette screamed

"Yeah, sorry, but if I told you then we would be hiding together, but apparently, there is another storm in two days, so we will need to figure something else out,"

"NO SHIT, my ass still hurts from Cupa," Blazette said rubbing her butt

"Yeah she fondled my breasts for a while," Esmeralda said holding her breasts

"OH PLEASE, I GOT THE WORST!" Stella screamed, "She stripped me and grabbed a-a, DAMMIT CUPA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I can't control her when there is a thunderstorm," Cupa bowed and apologized over and over to all the girls.

"Next time we are going to tie you up before the thunderstorm and do what she did to us," Grace offered the idea and all the girls nodded

Jay spoke up "Well if you girls do that then I am just gonna watch a movie, but don't do it while I am around,"

Blazette grinned "Why? Afraid we are going to see your dick pop up?" All the girls giggled at this, but this just made Jay grin

"You know I still have that week, and I can choose to start that week whenever I want, riiiiiight?" Blazette froze and realized that she still owed Jay a full week of her doing anything he wanted.

"Oh, maybe you should provoke him more Blazette, I bet that would make him forget about the entire arrangement," Courtney giggled at Blazette but Blazette just glared back at her.

Jay smirked "Well I will let you know when the week starts, and it may be sooner now because of that comment," Jay started to walk upstairs, "Oh and by the way, when that week happens you may be afraid whenever my dick pops up." Jay smirked as he walked upstairs.

Message from Goblin

Heyo,

I would like to say that this is a fun story to write and I am going to continue it even through exam week, but it won't as many chapters. Also, tell me what you would like to see in this story, it is better if the people who are reading it actually like it.

Welcome to the Goblin Horde

-Goblin


	13. More Intruders?

Chapter 13 – More Intruders?

Jay woke up on his bed with Stella sleeping next to him, naked once again. 'Why does she always have to be naked when she falls asleep?'

"Well it is not always, it is just when you sleep with her," Herobrine answered his question, Jay sighed and got up and got dressed. When he looked at his clock it read 2:31 AM, but Jay was wide awake, so he just started to go downstairs.

*CRASH*

Jay heard a crash come from downstairs. He went down the stairs, slowly, and when he peeked around the corner he saw two men in black clothing enter through the window. 'Oh, now this should be fun' Jay smirked as he walked downstairs and greeted the men.

"Hey guys, need something?" The two men jumped and pointed their flashlights at Jay

"Uhhhhhh," he turned to the other man "What do we do?" The other man just let out a hmph

"We take him out of course," I could hear both the guys start laughing under their breath, but I knew they did not stand a chance. I heard more footsteps behind me and when I turned I saw, Courtney.

"Hey Jay, what are you doing up so early? Oh, who are these guys?" Courtney pointed towards the two intruders

"Woah, hey boss, maybe when we are done beating the shit out of the guy we can fuck that hot chick,"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Both of them started laughing manically

Courtney was now scared "J-Jay? What are we going to do?" She hid behind Jay who was not moving

"Oh don't worry Courtney, these guys don't know what they just got into," Suddenly Jay's voice turned low, dark, and scary "NOW THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Courtney stood back and saw Jay's hands glow, they were glowing green and it looked like they were flames. Jay threw one of the fireballs that were in his hands at the intruder and it set his clothing on fire, but when he patted the fire, it didn't go out

"B-Boss, it won't go out, HELP!" the one intruder was now trying relentlessly to get the green flame off of his clothes, but he couldn't put it out, while he was trying to put out the flame the other one just stared in what could only be fear. "BOSS HELP!" The guy was now screaming for help which woke up all the other girls.

"Hey Jay, what was that?" All the girls started coming downstairs and gasped at the scene in front of them.

"J-Jay?" Wendy stuttered to speak which was happening to all of them when they saw Jay with green flames in his hand and a man on fire with the same green flame.

"BOSS HEEeeellllp-p-p" The man was engulfed in green flames and the only thing left was ash on the ground. The other intruder poked at the ash and suddenly turned to Jay.

"You killed my friend, you will pay for this," The man spoke in a low gravelly voice

"You said you were going to have sex with Courtney after you beat me up and you broke into my house if you had just left he would have been alive, but tell me, how many people have you stolen from, raped, or killed?" Jay also spoke in a low gravelly voice, but he could scare anyone out of their skin. The man stopped in his tracks "TELL ME BEFORE I SET YOU AFLAME!" The man just stood there in silence "I am starting to get annoyed, now" Jay's one hand raised and the green flame in his hand grew brighter and larger, "TELL ME!"

"I don't remember how many," Jay just let out a hmph and set the fireball towards the man disintegrating him completely. When Jay turned to talk to the girls they all saw his eyes. They were no longer hazel, but light green, but it seemed like his eyes had fire coming out of them. He blinked once and the green flames were gone.

"Uhhhh, morning girls," Jay sighed and looked down in defeat "I did not want to show you this side of me, like Cupa, I also have another side and instead of going on a sexual rampage, he goes on a killing rampage, but I can control it enough that I can use it without losing control. The girls were all staring at Jay with wide eyes or jaws dropped to the ground, but something broke the silence.

"Hey Boss, I was wondering, maybe we should move the van, it is kinda out in the-" The man then noticed us "Oh, hello, must have had the wrong house," He tried to laugh it off

Jay then glared at the man and the green flames came back to his hand "DON'T LIE!" The man started to run, but he didn't get far as green flames raised in front of him "Now tell me, was the man with the low voice your leader, or did someone send you?" The man turned to see Jay staring at him with his flaming green eyes.

"I am not going to tell you anything FREAK!" The man tried to sound tough, but this was not working on Jay

"Ah, so we have a tough guy, maybe this will show you that you are nothing compared to me," Jay walked towards the man who was now shaking, Jay quickly grabbed his hand and started to burn it with his green flame, "Now tell me, WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" The man was now in pain from his arm slowly being engulfed with fire

"AHHHH, I I worked for the guy that went into your house, AHHH, HE WAS MY BOSS!" The man cried out in pain

"Hmph, good, now let's end this, goodbye criminal," Jay then let his flames consume him and he was also turned to ash. Jay turned and went back into the house "As I was saying, I am sorry for letting my other side show,"

"J-J-Jay?" Blazette broke the silence of the girls

"Yes?" Jay was hesitant but answered

"W-W-W-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE THOSE POWERS, THEY ARE SO COOL!" Blazette rushed up to Jay and held his hands "I can do that same thing, BUT I CAN'T DO SOMETHING THAT COOL!" Jay laughed at this

"I am surprised that is your reaction to this but is this what you all think?" Some of them nodded, but the majority of them just stood there with their mouths wide open or having their eyes wide open.

'Herobrine? Did I break them?' Herobrine just laughed

"No silly, they are just surprised that you have powers, it also took me by surprise."

Jay smiled, "Well I call my power Green Hellfire, and even though it is early I am going to start making breakfast," This brought them out of their trance and they just nodded.

"Ok girls, meeting in the living room, Jay you stay here," Kayda commanded as all the girls went into the living room.

'Ok, I may have scared them a bit'


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14 – Aftermath

The girls all went into the living room and Jay was left in the kitchen to make breakfast for the girls. Jay had just shown them his other side, he called this other side Green Hellfire due to its color and its power. This must have shaken up the girls a little, and I don't blame them, if anyone would see this then they would call him a monster.

POV change – Courtney

Kayda started off "Ok girls, did anyone know of this?" Everyone shook their head, "Ok, what do you think of this… new side of Jay?"

Blazette, still ecstatic about Jay's power, spoke "I LOVE IT, finally someone else who has a power like mine,"

"Blazette please, is that all your thinking about, and there were also other blazes that had your same power," Grace said

"Well there were other blazes, but none of them had the hot fire like he does," the girls nodded and Blazette smirked "and he is also hot," The girls started to giggle

"OK ENOUGH!" Kayda shouted which stopped the girls giggling "Jay just killed three men, no, he didn't kill them, he disintegrated them, we need to make sure if he is still the same Jay we know and love,"

I was finally tired of hearing this "OK GIRLS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" everyone looked over to me "The only reason he used his power was because those guys said they were going to fuck me, I didn't want that and I was scared out of my mind, but Jay stopped them, and while all of you were in a trance because of his power, I felt safer than I have ever been. He is still the Jay we know and love." I looked around and saw all the girls smiling at me, even Kayda

"Ok, but if he doesn't seem like the Jay we know then tell me immediately!" We all nodded in agreement "Ok, now let's go get some breakfast," Kayda led the group out of the living room

POV change – Jay

I saw the girls coming out of the living room with smiles on their face, and they waited for breakfast to be ready. After I was done making scrambled eggs I got fourteen plates out and started to put the eggs on the plates.

"Ok, breakfast is ready, if you want bacon then it is right here," I place the bacon on the table and the girls quickly came over and grabbed their breakfast, but Courtney was acting strange, she didn't grab her breakfast. Jay grabbed her breakfast plate and brought it over to her. "Hey Courtney, are you feeling ok?" Courtney was taken by surprise

"O-Oh sorry," She grabbed her plate and started to eat the eggs "Woah these are really good,"

"Yeah Jay, your cooking is always good, but it seems to get better and better every time," Cupa said stuffing her face full of eggs.

Jay laughed at Cupa stuffing her face full of eggs 'Hey Herobrine, can you figure out why Courtney is acting so strange?'

"She is thinking about what the intruders said and how you protected her,"

'Ok, thank you Herobrine,' Jay waited for everyone to get done eating before heading to his room. Jay then pulled out his phone and texted Courtney

-Message

Private chat

Jay

Hey Courtney, can you come to my room?

Courtney

What for?

Jay

Just wanna talk

Courtney

Ok be right up

-Real world

Jay waited for Courtney and his head turned when he heard the doorknob turn. Courtney popped her head in the room "Hey Jay, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah can you take a seat?" Jay gestured towards his gaming chair. Courtney went over to the chair and sat down and looked at Jay with confusion "Your acting differently, what's on your mind?" Courtney looked down

"Those guys from last night, they said they were going to beat you up, then they said they were going to have sex with me," Courtney looked up with tears in the corner of her eyes "I was so scared, and if you were anyone else they were going to have their way with me, I wouldn't want that," Courtney could no longer hold it back as she started to cry "I never felt scared, but this morning I was so afraid," Courtney stood up "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!" Courtney started sobbing.

Jay just stood up and hugged her "I will make sure that you never feel afraid again, and I will only use this power to protect you and everyone else in this house," Jay could feel Courtney crying, but not as much. She then hugged Jay back and whispered "Thank you, Jay"


	15. The Second Storm

Chapter 15 – The Second Storm

*BOOM*

*CRACK*  
*BOOM*

Courtney and Jay jumped up when they heard thunder and lightning "Oh no, the thunderstorm is here," Courtney's face sudden grew fear as she know what was going to happen,

"OH JAAAAAAAAAAY! COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Jay heard Cupa screaming for him to come out, but he knew what would happen if he did.

*DING*

Cupa

C'mon out Jay, if you do then I won't play with the girls tonight, unless they want to join my fun

Jay

I have an idea, I actually have a game of my own, I will be downstairs in the kitchen to start my game

Cupa

Oh, now I like the sound of a game by you, I will agree to play this game

-Real world

Jay started to walk downstairs and saw the girls looking out of their room at him until…

Blazette grabbed Jay by the hand "Jay don't do this, you know that she is cunning, she will find a way past your game" Jay smirked

"Oh don't worry, I know a way past her games" Jay then continued to walk downstairs and finally made it to the final step and when he peeked around the corner he saw Cupa sitting on the counter with her legs crossed.

"Took you long enough, now" Cupa got up and started to walk towards Jay "What's this game of yours?" Jay now saw Cupa's features up close now that the lights weren't out. He could see that the turquoise hair was not the only major change. Her chest also went from a E-cup to an F-cup. (I am starting this now so you can have an accurate visual of the characters. I will add what they are at the end of the chapter). He ass also grew and she was using it to sway back and forth as she waited to hear what game it was.

"Well it is your game, just a little switch of rules,"

Cupa cocked her head "And what kind of change would you make?" Jay smirked

"Well this time I will be seeking and you will be hiding,"

Cupa thought for a little bit before she said "Ok, but if you don't find me in 2 hours then I win and I get to have you for the rest of the storm," Cupa smirked

"Ok, but if I find you then I get YOU for the rest of the storm," Cupa's smirked turned evil

"Oh, someone is getting a little confident, well you will not be able to find me, for I have a perfect hiding spot," Cupa laughed

'Oh but she does not know I have a little help, Hey Herobrine, can you read her mind and figure out where she is going to hide?"

Herobrine laughed "Haha, looks like you DID find a way past her games, let me see, she is going to hide in the basement,"

'Thanks Herobrine' Jay smirked "Ok I am going to my room, I will give you five minutes to hide," Jay turned and walked up the stairs. On his way up he saw the girls looking at him and wondering how he was still in one piece.

Andr popped up in front of Jay "What did you say to her? Did you sell us out to her so you would be fine?" Jay gasped

"You think I would do that? I am hurt Andr," Jay pretended like she stabbed him "But all serious, I am the seeker this time and I need to find Cupa, but if I fail then she gets me for the rest of the storm, but if I win then I get her for the rest of the storm,"

"Ohhhhhh, good plan, if you need help just ask,"

"Oh trust me Andr, I won't need help, I got this in the bag," Jay said as he walked up to his room. Jay waited five minutes and texted Cupa.

-Message

Jay

On my way, you better be in a good hiding spot

Cupa

Oh I am, I am ready to have you to myself for a few hours

Jay

Don't be so sure of yourself, I am ready to have YOU for a few hours after I find you

-Real world

Jay walked downstairs and into the kitchen, but to make sure Cupa didn't have any suspicions he pretended to check the living room and the kitchen. No one in either of them. Jay then walked over to the hatch and saw that the carpet was not completely over the hatch, so he knew she was down there. Jay walked down the steps to the basement and closed the hatch behind him. To make it more realistic he started to act more, "Cupa? You down here?" Jay looked around and tried to find her. He suddenly came on a turquoise eye staring at him, "Oh I wonder what this is," Jay started to walk towards the turquoise eye staring at him he then got right in front of the eye "Hi Cupa, looks like I win"

"Hmph, fine, the storm won't be over for a while, so what are you going to do with me?"

"May I ask what you wanted to do with me?" Cupa cocked her head wondering why he wanted to know that.

"Well I was going to strap you to a chair like that," Cupa pointed towards a chair "And then I was going to ride your cock until you exploded, then I was going to ride you even more," Cupa smirked "It was going to be so good, but," her smile faded "I lost," Jay smirked

"Well lets go upstairs, cause it is a little dusty down here," Cupa nodded and walked with him as they left the basement. Once they left the basement Cupa sat on the kitchen table and crossed her legs

"So what now? We just going to wait until the storm is over?" Jay laughed

"No we aren't" Jay pulled out his phone and opened the group chat

Cupa knew exactly what was going on "You wouldn't dare,"

*DING*

"Oh I just did,"

-Message

Jay

Cupa lost so now I get to have her for the rest of the storm, so all of you girls can come downstairs if you want revenge

Stella

OH, I AM ON MY WAY

Esmeralda

I love a good night of revenge

Wendy

Sounds fun

-Real world

All the girls then came downstairs with evil grins on their faces, and they were all looking at a now scared Cupa.

"C'mon girls, y-you don't h-have to do this," Cupa was staring at twelve girls that all wanted one thing, revenge.

Stella stepped forward "Oh Cupa, we know you loved to do all those naughty things to us, so it would only be fair if we let you experience what we felt, oh I actually have a good idea, Jay you want to step out for a while? We are going to get started soon," Jay nodded and went up to his room to go to sleep

-Time jump

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay jolted up after he heard a scream. He got up so fast that he fell down and hit the ground before quickly getting up and running out of his bedroom. He ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen

Jay ignited his hands with his green flame "WHATS GOING ON?!" He then realized what was happening

"Ummmm, Jay? W-W-Why am I t-t-tied to a ch-chair and why am I n-n-n-naked?" Jay saw Cupa sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back with her entire body exposed, and Cupa had the darkest shade of red on her face

Jay quickly blushed and turned around and the speed of light "G-Girls? Cupa is back to herself now, you should untie her and give her her clothing back," The girls started giggling at Jay

Esmeralda started giggling "Oh Jay, running in and seeing what we were doing, that is so you,"

"Well I heard screaming so I thought that someone was breaking in again or something like that," Jay still blushing extinguished the fire in his hands

"Awwww, he cares about us," He heard Alice give off a tiny chuckle after she said that and he heard a few more giggles as well,

Jay started to walk towards the stairs "Ok, ok, I am going back upstairs, if you need me, scream,"

All the girls said in unison "Night Jay,"

Jay walked upstairs and walked into his room and fell of the bed and was out


	16. Loading In Again

Chapter 16 – Loading In Again

Jay woke up and didn't see any sign of Stella. 'Hmmm, wonder where she is,' He then looked at his clock and noticed that it was 10:00 AM 'Oh, guess she is already up' Jay got up and stretched. He then saw his computer in the corner, 'Hmmm, maybe a little Minecraft to pass the time' Jay got up and sat down at his desk and turned on his PC and started up Minecraft. He then loaded into a single player world.

Jay spawned in and looked around and saw that he was in a plains biome and when he turned he saw a village, "Well look at that, maybe I can get some loot from that village", but while Jay was playing he didn't notice the presence creeping up behind him

"Oh, you're playing Minecraft, can I watch?" Jay turned to see Stella standing over his chair

Jay smiled "Sure I was just about to see what kind of things are in this village," as Jay ran over to the village he then saw a blacksmith's house "Score, looks like I can get some free stuff,"

Stella started to chuckle "Hehe, I never really did like villages with all of their villagers and those annoying Iron Golems," Stella continued to chuckle as she watched Jay play

Jay walked into the blacksmiths and opened the chest to find five pieces of obsidian, an iron pickaxe, five apples, and three oak saplings. "Eh, not the best, but still good,"

Stella pointed at the screen "Yeah, but watch out it seems like the Iron Golem is doing its daily walk through town,"

"Oh no, it saw me stealing from the blacksmith's" Jay started running from an angry Iron Golem. He dashed from corner to corner and quickly hid in a house "Ok, I think I am safe," The door then opened and it was a villager, but it moved, and behind the villager was the Iron Golem "Oh shit," The Golem then started to reach for Jay, but the screen then turned white and it started to glow brightly, "AH, WHAT THE… fuck?" Jay saw the light stop shinning and looked up. Jay saw a woman standing in front of him. She was wearing what looked to be white armor with green details on her left arm and on her right arm the details went down to her leg. She was also wearing an iron hat that looked like it had Iron Golem eyes on the front of it. "STELLA GET BEHIND ME!" Jay hopped up from the chair and put Stella behind him.

Stella sounded a little afraid "Jay, she is the Iron Golem, she came into your world just like we did,"

"Wait what? Also, why is she not moving?" Jay questioned "Stella go and tell the other girls, I will deal with this," Stella nodded and ran out the door, "Ok now," Jay moved closer to the girl "Why aren't you moving?" He got close enough and tapped her on the shoulder "Hello?" He tapped her again "Anyone in there?" He then poked her nose and her eyes started to glow red "WOAH," Jay jumped back after she swung at him,

"You stole from my village and now you must PAY!" She swung again, but Jay dodged it again

"You are going to need to be faster than that," She swung at Jay again "and can you stop attacking me? I don't want to hurt you," She scoffed at this remark

"Oh please, like a single human could hurt me," She swung again and Jay jumped over her arm and landed on her shoulders

"Ok I have had enough," Jay then chopped her and brought her to the ground, and she was knocked out cold "Well that was interesting, huh," He then got a better look at her, "She is kinda cute,"

-Info.

Hi, sorry I forgot to put this information in the last chapter. I said I was going to start giving you more details on the girls, *cough*, features, so here they are.

Cupa - Creeper – D Cup – Charged Cupa E Cup

Blazette - Blaze – E Cup

Andr -Enderman – C Cup

Courtney - Magma Cube – G Cup

Skelly - Skeleton – E Cup

Stella - Wither Skeleton – F Cup

Wendy - Wither – E Cup

Charlotte - Spider – C Cup

Kayda - Ender Dragon – E Cup

Pima - Zombie Pigman – F Cup

Grace - Ghast – G Cup

Alice - Witch – F Cup

Esmeralda - Slime – G Cup

Iron Golem – F Cup


	17. Another One?

Chapter 17 – Another One?

"Girls, she is unconscious, it is safe now," Andr then popped up in front of Jay,

Andr looked around before asking "You sure it is safe? Also, where is she?" Jay let out a tiny chuckle "What?" Jay then pointed down and she saw exactly why he was chuckling. For she was standing right on the Iron Golem girl, "AHHH!" Andr jumped up and landed in Jay's arms

Jay smiled "Don't worry, she is unconscious, I made sure she was out,"

"Ok thank goodness, those Iron Golems are super strong, WAIT, those Iron Golems are SUPER STRONG, how did you take it down so easily?" Andr was in shock that Jay could take down an Iron Golem so easily, but this just made Jay laugh

"Haha, she was actually easy to take down, and I did not even need to use my fire, and she was also distracted by rage, cause I may have stolen some items from her village," Andr gasped

"YOU STOLE FROM HER VILLAGE, oh she is going to be mad when she wakes up, oh and Jay?"

"Yeah what's up?"

Andr blushed "C-Could you p-put me down?" Jay then realized that he was still holding Andr and he blushed

"S-Sorry," Jay put Andr down, both being a blushing mess, but that soon ended when the Iron Golem started to move "ANDR TELL THE OTHERS IT IS NOT SAFE JUST YET," Andr nodded and disappeared with the purple particles appearing where she was. "Ok now too, uhhhhhh" Jay was now face to face with the Iron Golem, who did not look happy.

"You stole from my village and now I am in your world, and worst of all, you bested me in combat," the Iron Golem then bowed "I now must serve you, Master,"

"M-Master?!" Jay could not understand what just happened "What do you mean Master?"

The Iron Golem, who was still bowing, explained "It is a code, when you get bested in battle then you must serve whoever beat you, but in my world, we usually died, but in this world I survived, so you are now my master,"

"Huh? That is so strange, and can you stop bowing?"

"Yes, Master," the Iron Golem rose and she was now standing

Jay was still trying to process what just happened, "Ummm, ok, do you have a name?" The Iron Golem nodded

"My name is Irene,"

"Hmmm, nice name"

"Thank you, Master," Irene bowed again

Jay sighed "Ok, can you stop calling me master? My name is Jay,"

Irene bowed once again "I am sorry, Master Jay, but I must keep to the code," Jay just sighed

"Ok, but are you going to hurt any of the girls in the house?" Irene cocked her head

"I am sorry, Master Jay, but what other girls? If they are your friends then I will not harm them, but if they are intruders then I will kill them," Jay smiled

"Ok good," Jay then pulled out his phone

-Message

Jay

Ok, girls, I dealt with the Iron Golem

Charlotte

Good, wait, is her dead body in your room?

Grace

Ewww, I am not helping you move her dead body

Jay

She is not dead

Pima

WHAT?!

Skelly

Jay, she is an Iron Golem, she kills mobs like us

Blazette

If she tries to kill me I will burn her to a crisp

Esmeralda

WAIT, YOUR OK WITH HER KILLING US?!

Jay

GIRLS! She lost to me in combat, so she needs to follow this weird code and I am now her Master, so she will not harm or kill any of you

Kayda

Are you sure that it is safe? We don't know how she will react if she sees us

Jay

Ok, meet in the kitchen and I will bring her downstairs so she can see you, and if there is an issue I will deal with it

Wendy

Ok, but if she does try and attack us I will not hesitate to blow her up

Cupa

HEY, That is my job

Jay

Ok calm down, I am bringing her down now

-Real world

Jay put his phone in his pocket "Ok Irene, I am going to introduce you to the girls, and I do not want you to freak out when you do,"

Irene bowed "Yes Master Jay," Jay started to walk out the door but muttered under his breath

"Again with Master Jay? Guess I should get used to it," Jay then started to walk down the stairs with Irene following, but then Jay warned Irene "Ok Irene, I do not want to see any hostility, if you do then I will have to punish you," Jay then had second thoughts on what he said 'Oh my gosh what am I saying, I can't punish her'

"Yes, Master Jay,"

'Ok this girl is crazy, I just hope that she does not attack the girls, even after my warning'

Herobrine pipped up "Well I see her thoughts and to be honest, you may have to punish her later. Since she is an Iron Golem she must attack and kill mobs, so be prepared for any outcome," Jay sighed and came to the last stair

"Ok, I repeat myself, do not show or do anything hostile towards the girls, if you do then I WILL punish you," Irene bowed

"Yes Master Jay," They walked down the stair and Irene was then in view of the girls and Jay could see Irene flinch for a second "Master Jay? Why are there mobs in your house? Should I eliminate them for you?"

"Irene, I thought that I said no violence,"

"Yes, Master Jay, please forgive me," Irene bowed and started to walk towards the girls again

"Girls, this is Irene, as you now know she is an Iron Golem, and she will not harm you, right Irene?"

"Yes Master Jay, I will not harm any of the females," Stella started to laugh at Irene's statement

"Oh, now that is too funny, she actually is your slave," Stella put on a serious face "Master Jay, pfft," Stella could not contain it anymore "HAHAHAHAHAHA, SUCH A STRONG MOB IS A SLAVE TO JAY, HAHAHAHAHA!" Stella started laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground holding her stomach

Jay tried to control the laughing Stella "Ok, ok, Stella, let's be a little formal, we do have another person staying with us,"

All the girls with wide eyes screamed in unison "WHAT?!"

Kayda stepped forward "Jay, she is an Iron Golem, she will try and kill us," Kayda then glared at Irene "She can't be trusted,"

"Kayda, if she tries to harm even a single hair on any one of your heads then I will punish her accordingly, and where else is she going to go, with her appearance guys will be all over her as soon as she is down one block,"

Wendy shook her head and stepped up "Ok fine, but she must first prove that she will not attack us," Jay cocked his head

"Now how are you going to prove that?" Jay asked this not yet knowing what he got into

Blazette stepped forward with a devilish grin on her face "Weeeeeeell since you are her 'Master' then let's see," Blazette then grabbed Jay and pulled him into a hug "what happens when we all touch you," Then all the girls caught on and started to smile as well

Jay now knew his predicament and was trying to get out of it "Ok girls, there is probably a different way to prove this," Stella started to walk over to Blazette, who was still hugging Jay.

"Oh Jay, this is just to see if she is actually trying to kill us or not, so just sit back," Stella grabbed Jay and put him right in between her breasts "and enjoy," Jay struggled to get out of Stella's breasts but she had him locked down with her strong hug.

Stella then let Jay breath for a moment "Stella, girls can you all calm down?!" Jay managed to get out a few words, but the girls didn't plan to stop.

Esmeralda then snagged Jay from Stella "Jay, C'mon, we know you like it, you just have to give in, that will make this so much better," Then she buried Jay in her breasts, but this time Jay was going to fight back. "Ooohh~ Jay, you naughty boy,"

Jay was able to escape for a moment "Well you won't take me without a fight," but Irene had enough

"Master Jay, are the girls done conducting their test?" All the girls looked to Irene then to Jay,

Cupa started giggling "Oh yeah, we were supposed to do that, well I guess that she is fine," but then Cupa glared "For now," Irene just stared at the girls with a blank look on her face

"Ok girls," Jay found a way out of Esmeralda's grasp "The test is over, so Irene will be staying with us from now on… Wait, where are you going to stay?" Irene bowed, again

"Master Jay, if I may, can I sleep outside of your bedroom?"

"Yes that is fine, I will give you some blankets and pillows so you can sleep,"

Irene gasped "Master Jay, you do not need to waste any blankets or pillows on me,"

"Irene I will give you blankets and pillows for you to sleep in, and I will also treat you like one of the girls, but if you still follow the code then that is fine as well, but just know that if you do follow the code then I will treat you like a slave, but I will not be a cruel master, I will be a kind one. I will only ever be cruel if you deserve it."

Irene once again bowed "Thank you, Master Jay, and if you ever need it, then I will tend to your every need, n-no matter what it is,"

Jay thought 'Did she stutter? More importantly, does she mean that?' Herobrine just giggled at this

"She means it, and when she says EVERY she means EVERYTHING even-"

'Don't finish that sentence, I know that, but it will only come to that if she wants it'

"Ok Irene, and girls," Jay turned to face the girls "If she gives you any trouble let me know," The girls started to giggle "But with that being said," Jay turned back to Irene "If they give you any trouble, let me know," The girls stopped giggling and Irene bowed her head

"Yes, Master Jay,"


	18. New Girl Issues

Chapter 18 – New Girl Issues

*CRASH*  
*THUD*

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jay sprigged up and heard screaming outside his door, he quickly got up and ran to the door and opened it, expecting to see an intruder, but it was… Cupa? "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" Jay looked down and noticed why Cupa was screaming, Irene was on top of her holding her down

"I will not let you disturb Master Jay while he is sleeping," Irene, with no hint of anger, fear, or annoyance in her voice, she was, calm.

"Uhhh, Irene? Cupa? What is going on?" Cupa and Irene both looked over and noticed Jay was standing there with a confused look on his face

Irene stood up and bowed "Good morning Master Jay, this one was trying to wake you up so I stopped her," She pointed at Cupa who was just glaring daggers at Irene

"Well I was trying to wake," and she air quoted "Master Jay, to tell him we all need to eat breakfast," Cupa still glaring at Irene sighed "Can we just get some breakfast, Jay?"

I nodded "Sure, just give me a minute with Irene," Cupa smiled and started to skip off "Ok Irene, I said not to hurt the other girls, and you don't need to protect me, or whatever that was," Irene bowed once again

"I am sorry Master Jay, please forgive me, I just wanted to make sure you weren't disturbed," Jay sighed

"Ok, well let's go and get breakfast," Jay walked with Irene close behind and when he reached downstairs he saw the girls eagerly waiting for breakfast "Morning girls,"

Alice responded, "Morning Jay, I heard some screaming from upstairs, everything ok?" Jay sighed

"Yeah everything is fine, just Irene stopping Cupa from busting down my door, nothing big," All the girls started to giggle, all besides two, Cupa was sitting in the chair pouting, and Irene was still standing behind Jay with a stone cold face, "Ok, now let's get some breakfast,"

-Time skip – After breakfast

Jay was sitting on the couch watching Captain America Civil War, and soon he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Jay! Watcha watching? Wait, it this Civil War?" Jay looked over and saw Cupa standing above him, He chuckled

"Yes, wanna wa-" Before he could finish, Cupa jumped up and landed right next to Jay "Guess that settles it,"

Cupa started to slowly move closer to Jay "I love watching movies with you Jay," she moved a little closer, a little closer, then Cupa was laying on Jay.

"Yeah, it is nice to just relax, should I tell the others we are watching a movie?" Cupa nodded

"Yeah, they would love to spend more time with you," Jay pulled out his phone

-Message

Jay

Hey girls, I am watching Captain America Civil War, if you wanna come down and watch it with us then come down quick before the seats are taken

Wendy

On my way, guess we are having another movie marathon tonight

Skelly

Nice, can't wait to watch more Marvel movies

Charlotte

Well I don't have to worry about seats, but I will be there in a second

-Real world

One by one the girls walked into the room and took a seat on the couch, chairs, floor, started floating, or made a web hammock. They all had their eyes glued to the TV, and even Irene was watching the TV and not worrying about something else.

-Outside the house

A man quickly ran and kneeled before another "Sir, they are all inside, and they seem to be in the same room, should we proceed?"

"Yes, proceed with Operation M,"

About two dozen more men knelt "Yes sir!"

-Message from Goblin

OHHHHHHH spooky, who are these men, and what is Operation M. Let me know if you like the story so far and if I should make more chapters.

P.S. Sorry for being late on this chapter, Exam week got me brain fried and I had to take a little time off, thanks for reading and welcome to the Goblin Horde


	19. Operation M

Chapter 19 – Operation M

POV Jay

'Man this is awesome, just me and the girls watching Marvel' I looked around and saw that everyone was fast asleep, even Cupa, and she loves to watch movies, 'Man how did I get so lucky?' I then felt myself get tired and I fell asleep

-Time skip

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes a little after I heard a few rustling and looked around and saw no one, but that was the issue, where were the girls? "Huh? Girls?" I got up and still there was no sign of them, fear suddenly took over, "Girls?!" I ran out to the kitchen, still no one, I ran upstairs and opened their doors, still no one…

*BANG*

I heard a noise, I came from the third floor, I ran upstairs and opened Skelly and Esmeralda's room, no one, then I ran to Blazette and Courtney's room, still no one. The only room that was left was mine. I opened the door to find ten guys and they had Kayda, but everyone else was gone. The men did not see me yet and I was about to make my move when they threw her at my computer, in a flash, she was gone. "HEY!" The men turned and now saw me

A man with a phone said "Sir, the guy woke up and saw what we did, what should we do with him?" All the others were making sure I would not do anything, but I was curious on what they were doing "Mhmm, yes sir," he put his phone down "Throw him in with the others," All the other respond "Yes sir," they then turned to me and were about to charge, but I raised a hand

"I will go with you willingly, only if you show me my friends and I know that they are ok, but if you don't I will have no choice but to KILL YOU! Now, your decision," They seemed to be thinking over if I was bluffing and if they should show me my friends.

One man stepped forward "I will show you your friends, just look there," He pointed to my computer screen,

"IF YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I screamed and walked, slowly, over to my computer screen and saw that my computer was off. I turned it on and a Minecraft world was loaded, but I saw a creeper, blaze, Enderman, magma cube, skeleton, wither skeleton, spider, zombie pigman, ghast, witch, slime, iron golem, a wither and the ender dragon. There was no doubt, the girls were back in Minecraft.

I turned and faced the man "TELL ME HOW TO GET TO THEM!" the man just smirked and started to laugh, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! FINE THEN, you forced me to do this,"

Suddenly my eyes turned green and my hands gained the green fire. I launched it at the men and it hit every single one of them, incinerating them in an instant, besides the man who was laughing

"H-Hey listen, I can get you to them, just put this fire out,"

"You only have a few before the flame kills you, so tell me before you die," he looked up at me with terror in his eyes, but then he glared

"If you want to get to them then HERE," The man kicked me and knocked me back and I hit my desk and I blacked out.

"WAKE HIM UP!" I heard a scream, and I was brought back to the world.

When I opened my eyes I was met with a blinding light. I covered my eyes from the light and when my eyes adjusted I saw I was out of my room. I was outside and I was being carried by two people. I heard a door open and I was now sitting on what felt like a chair.

My eyes adjusted and I was now able to see who carried me to what looked like a house. The people that were carrying me was, Kayda and Wendy. "What the, WENDY? KAYDA?" The just smiled back at me

Kayda hugged me "It is us Jay,"

Wendy joined in the hug as well "And we are ok, we heard and saw what those guys did as soon as we entered Minecraft again,"

I was still hugging them super tight "They deserved it, they took you away from me, and then they thought it was a laughing matter," Kayda and Wendy then stepped back and I then saw, well I didn't see, the other girls. "Where are the other girls?"

Wendy started "Oh well they are in different rooms, this is a huge house, did you make this?"

I then looked around and noticed we were in a woodland mansion, the same one that I took over from the Evokers and Vindicators. "Oh this is a woodland mansion, I took it over and I made it my own house, so that is why it looks so big, but we should probably call the girls into the meeting room,"

then an idea came into my mind "Oh, Wendy, Kayda, I have a plan that would probably make the girls hate me, but it would be pretty funny,"

-Time skip

POV Wendy

"Ok, is everyone here?" I looked around and saw that everyone was eagerly waiting for news "Ok, I have news, some good, some bad, some worse," I looked around and saw that everyone was waiting until Blazette became impatient

*BANG*

I looked to Blazette and saw that she slammed her fist on the table "TELL US ALREADY!"

Ok now I could tell she was not in the mood to wait "Ok, ok calm down, so bad news first, so as you know that we are all back in Minecraft, good news, the guys that put us back into Minecraft are all dead, Jay killed them, but worse news is that Jay could not find a way into Minecraft with us," Suddenly the entire room gasped. I looked around and saw that the girls tried to say something, but they couldn't.

"TELL ME YOUR LYING WENDY!" Stella was now standing with a few tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. I looked around and saw the same looks. Then I couldn't take it anymore

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MY GOSH THIS IS PRICELESS," I was laughing and Kayda joined me and started laughing so hard she was holding her sides. I was laughing so hard I started to cry from laughing so hard, but I could still see the girls looking confused "Oh, well c'mon out,"

POV change Jay

I heard the Wendy and Kayda laughing and I heard "Oh, well c'mon out," I then walked around the corner and saw the girls looking at Kayda and Wendy as they continued to laugh. I took little steps and crept up behind Stella

I then wrapped my arms around her "So you missed me that much?" She then froze and all the other girls looked at me.

I then heard Stella start to sniffle "J-J-Jay?" I loosened my grip and turned her around and just smiled "JAY!" Stella then wrapped her arms around me and held me so close to her "YOU'RE HERE, I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!" Stella was holding like she hasn't seen me in ten years, but I guess it was scary when she was just told that I wasn't able to get into Minecraft with them.

"Don't worry I am here, and I am not going anywhere, so can you let me breath a little?" Stella then realized the she was hugging me really tight and loosened her bear hug. I then got a giant hug from Andr

"You miss me as well Andr?" I looked up and saw he starring down at me with tear welling up

"You have no idea, we all thought that you were gone forever," She held me closer but didn't hug me as tight as Stella, it was a super tight hug, but I could still feel her affection. I returned her affection with a tight hug as well, after a few seconds Andr let go of me and I got tackled to the ground by Courtney and Esmeralda

"JAY!" Courtney hugged me still on the ground and Esmeralda followed her lead and hugged me as well. I felt like I was between a soft and squishy wall and the wood below me. I blushed hard when I felt both of them on top of me.

"I-I am ok, can I please get up, your both on top of me," Courtney giggled but Esmeralda frowned

"Are you calling me fat?" I quickly shook my head

"No no no no no no, they are uhhh," I pointed to their breasts "They are touching me," Courtney started to giggle more than Esmeralda realized why I was blushing so much.

"Ohhhhh," Esmeralda then leaned in closer "Well maybe I should keep you like this for a little longer~" but before she could do anything Courtney pulled her back

"C'mon Esmeralda, we should let the others say hi to him as well," She then turned and looked at me, but she had an evil grin on, "Then we can have our fun with him," I then got up and was met with another set of arms , it was Pima and Alice.

The both didn't say anything they just embraced me, and all I did was embrace them back. After a solid minute they both loosed their grip and looked put at me with tears welling in their eyes, as they let me go they both smiled at me.

Charlotte came down from her web hammock and just stared at me, no tears, no anger, no sadness, no happiness, but then I noticed he expression changed. Her lip curled and the flood doors opened. Charlotte was now kneeling on the ground bawling her eyes out, I quickly made my way over to her and I knelt down and gently hugged her. At first she was surprised, but then she leaned into my chest and continued to cry.

After a few minutes of her crying she finally started to calm down, she then quietly spoke "Th-Thank *hic* y-y-you J-Jay *hic*" I didn't say anything, I just embraced her until she stopped crying.

Finally she stood up and made her way back to her web hammock, I was then face to face with Blazette, who was trying to keep her cool, but clearly failing. "C'mon, I missed you as well," I held out my arms and she hesitated before jumping into my arms, "I thought I was going to lose all of you," I then felt Blazette start to tremble.

She looked up, still trying to keep her cool, and whispered "Well I still owe you a week," I then smirked and embraced her more, and she returned my embrace with hers. We stood there for a few minutes before she whispered "I missed you Jay," She then let go and I smiled at her, Blazette turned, but it looked like she had a tiny blush on her face.

I then saw a flash, wait no, two, flashes of light and I was once again on the ground being hugged by Grace and Skelly.

"Dang, on the ground twice in one day? Wonder what happened?" I said in a sarcastic tone Skelly kept her face buried in my chest while Grace just looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"Oh shut up you dummy," she then followed Skelly and placed her head on my chest "We missed you, Jay," I just laid there and embraced them back. I felt like an hour, but in reality it was only a few minutes. The two girls then started to get up and I got up with them, but before they could walk off I hugged them both again

"I am glad that I am here with all of you again," Grace and Skelly returned my hug with their own. Both of the girls then left my embrace and I smiled at them

*BANG*

I turned and for a split second I saw Cupa's face, then I was once again on the floor, "Oh my goodness, three times? How the heck did you come at me that fast?" I looked down at Cupa who was holding me tightly

"Yeah, I missed you as well," I rubbed her head as she held me. Cupa just kept holding me until I managed to get up, but Cupa was still holding onto me, she then realized that I was standing and she let go and looked up and I saw he eyes were only seconds away from having the flood gates opened, but before that could happen I held her close to me. She returned my hug with her own and we stood there just hugging.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and saw Irene and she bowed "Welcome back, Master Jay, I missed you as well,"

I smiled and looked around to see all the girls "Yeah, I missed you all as well, it feels good to be back,"


	20. Still Alive?

Chapter 20 – Still Alive?

POV Jay

I was walking through the woodland mansion that I took over and I saw many rooms that I changed into bedrooms, but there was still a few Evoker and Vindicator based rooms. I walked into a room and saw a giant statue of an Evoker, "Ok, yeah that is going to need to go,"

"Hmmm," I recognized that sound, I turned around and saw a Vindicator with an Evoker behind him. Wait a minute, they look… human? 'Herobrine, why aren't they blocky, I thought that I was in Minecraft'

"I don't know, maybe it is the same way the girls look human, but you may want to pay attention, he does not look too happy," I turned and saw the Vindicator pulled out his ax, what was worse is that it was enchanted

"Oh shit, hey listen I don't want to hurt you, but if you try anything I will kill you," The Vindicator did not seem to like that as he started to move closer, but the Evoker was not attacking, it did not summon any Vex or use its magic, it was, scared? "Wait, you're protecting the Evoker? I thought they were stronger than Vindicators," This pushed the Vindicator over the edge as he now charged.

"HMMM," He swung his ax, and it barely missed my head, if I had not ducked I would be dead

I put some distance between us and I started to get pissed "So, you want to kill me and take me away from my friends," I could feel my Green Hellfire taking over "WELL WE WILL JUST HAVE TO FIX THIS ISSUE," my eyes started to glow green and I could feel the green fire grow in my hands.

This clearly startled the Vindicator as he hesitated, but then he just charged once again, but before his ax could strike me, I stopped it, and with my fire, I melted the ax. He looked down and the handle of the ax trying to process what just happened, but before he could do anything I placed my hand on his chest and set him ablaze. In seconds a cloud of white smoke appeared and he was gone, he dropped two emeralds and a totem of undying. I placed the items in my pockets and I released my Green Hellfire.

I then realized that the Evoker was still behind me, I turned to face it, but it was, cowering? I saw it sitting in the feeble position behind the statue, "Ummm, are you ok?" it stopped moving and looked at me and jumped up and ran out of the room "HEY!" I ran after it, but I quickly lost it, I muttered under my breath "shit, now it is loose in the mansion, wait, the girls,"

I ran through the mansion and quickly found Kayda, "KAYDA, *pant pant pant*"

"Woah, breathe, what is going on?" I was panting so much after running full speed through the mansion trying to find the girls

"*pant* GET THE GIRLS IN THE MEETING ROOM NOW! *pant*" Kayda was a bit shocked at me yelling, but she must have known that this was important as she went to get the other girls, I took a moment to breathe, but then I had to head to the meeting room. When I walked in all the girls were waiting

"Ok we have an issue," They were confused but also perplexed at what was happening "Remember when I said I took this place over from the Vindicators and the Evokers?" They all nodded "Well, it seems two survived," the girls gasped at this, but before they could speak I quickly spoke "But the Vindicator is dead, but that leaves the Evoker left in the building, so we need to track it down"

Andr stood "All in favor of helping out, raise your hand," all the girls raised their hands "By unanimous decision, we will help catch this Evoker,"

So our plan was to send a team of five to each floor. The first floor had Cupa, Blazette, Andr, Courtney, and Skelly. The second floor had me, Stella, Wendy, Charlotte, and Pima. Finally, the third floor had Kayda, Grace, Alice, Esmeralda, and Irene. Each team had to split up to cover more ground, and when they saw or trapped the Evoker they would need to alert the others for backup. With our plan made we went to the floors we were assigned to and started searching.

'Hey Herobrine, can you tell me if the girls find the Evoker?'

"Sure, but I could save you a lot of trouble and tell you where she is,"

Oh yeah, Herobrine could read anyone's mind since she was the leader of the underworld. Wait, but she said… 'She? The Evoker is a girl?'

Herobrine just started to laugh "Well no duh, didn't you see her when she was on the ground, she was clearly a girl," Wow, how did I not realize that she was a girl "But anyways, she is in the room with the giant wool chicken, just take a left and head down the hallway and the room will be on your left,"

'Thank you, Herobrine' I started to run down the hallways and quickly turned left and ran down the hallway. I made it to the end of the hallway and saw the giant wool chicken to the left. I entered the room and saw her on top of the giant wool chicken. "Hey, can you come down here?" She jumped and looked down and saw me, but she immediately backed up so I couldn't see her.

"Listen, I don't want to go up there to get you, but I will, now can you please come down here?" I waited for a bit until I saw her peak her head over the edge of the wool, I could tell she was afraid, but she was also, curious?

She then opened her mouth and spoke in a soft, but also scared voice, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" It then hit me, she saw me kill the Vindicator, so she must think I was going to kill her as well

"Oh, I am sorry, the Vindicator tried to kill me so I had to act in self-defense, I have no intentions of killing you,"

She then gained a look of confusion on her face "Th-Then why have you come to get me, y-y-you're not going to r-rape me a-are you?" She then backed up a little

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, I would never ever, EVER rape any girl, ever, I am here because I completely thought you were going to hurt my friends,"

She then poked her head out more "I can't hurt anyone, I am not an Evoker, I am only an apprentice, so I can't use any magic," Oh, so she could not hurt me, even if she wanted to "And that man you killed was going to be my husband, but I hated him, so th-thank you,"

"Wait, that guy was going to be your husband? If you didn't like him, then why were you going to marry him?" She looked away

"I did not choose it, I was chosen to marry him when I was a kid, but he was a mean man, a-and he, he would always *hic* s-say h-how much h-he wanted t-to *hic* h-have s-sex with me *hic*" Now I felt bad that she had to go through all of this

I used my Green Hellfire and propelled myself up to where she was, but she was just crying. I then knelt down to her and hugged her "I am sorry you had to go through that, now I am glad that he is no longer tormenting you, no one deserves to go through what you did," I felt her lean into me while she cried

"E-Emma," I looked down at her

"Emma? Is that your name?" She nodded, still crying into my chest "Well it is a beautiful name, Emma," We sat there for a few minutes with Emma still crying into my chest, until she finally gained a little composure and stood up

Emma looked away with a little blush on her face "I am sorry, I could not hold it in, but now that you killed him you have to do something for me," she turned and looked at me dead in the eyes "Since you killed him, you will have to be my husband now," my jaw dropped to the ground

"Wait, what? I know that I killed you fiancé, but that does not mean that you have to marry me," She tilted her head

"But, I have to marry you, I don't have anyone else to marry," I was now so confused

"You don't have to marry, you can do anything you want now, all the Evokers and Vindicators in this woodland mansion are dead, so you can do anything you want,"

"Well there are two problems with that, one I have to marry and have kids with a male, and if someone kills the man I am to marry then I must marry him, and two, I want to stay with you, I owe you more than my life because you got rid of that horrible man, so, please let me stay with you," She got close to my face and stared into my eyes, but she was using the puppy dog eyes "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, I will make sure I am a good girl,"

I sighed in defeat "Fine, but you do not need to marry me, and another thing, we should probably tell the others that you are now staying with us," She cocked her head

"Others?" she started to shake "Please tell me they are not men, I don't want them to try and kill you so they can have me," I shook my head

"No, they are all female, and precisely fourteen girls, so you don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill me to get to you, and if anyone tried to kill me, they wouldn't stand a chance,"

She let out a little laugh "Yeah, I could tell, you melted the ax with that green fire of yours, how do you even do that, I don't know any mob that can do that besides ablaze, but their fire is red,"

"Oh I am not a mob," this one statement seemed to send shivers down her spine

"W-Wait, y-y-you a-are a player?" I nodded "How did you get into here? How do you have that green fire if you aren't a mob? Did you lie to me so you could get my body?" The suddenly hugged herself and took a step back "I won't let you have my body,"

"WOAH, ok, one I am a player, but I was forced into here, two, I said I would not rape you and I meant it, and three, how exactly did I lie to you?" She then thought for a second before she stopped overreacting.

She then turned and spoke softly "Ok, so I am now going to marry a player, great, just great," but I could still hear her

"Right here you know? Also what is wrong with being a player?" She turned with a frown on her face

"Well players come and go, and you seem like a nice guy, so I don't want to marry a guy that leaves me forever, especially when we are going to have kids," My jaw once again hit the floor

"K-Kids? Woah, Woah, ok, one I like some sexual things, but taking it that far is a little crazy, and why exactly do you even want kids?" Emma's face suddenly gained a frown and she looked down

"I have to, it is our code, the men fight all the battles, and all the women are just here to please the men and have a lot of kids, I hate our customs," I simply walked over the Emma and put my hand on her shoulder.

"And who said that you must follow this custom? You are now free, you can do whatever you want, so you don't have to follow these customs, and if you even want, I can ask one of my friends to help you with your magic," Emma started to gain a few tears in her eyes and she jumped into my arms

"Thank you so much," I patted her head and she quickly let go with a blush

"Ok, now we should probably call the girls into the meeting room to tell them that you are not going to hurt us," She nodded and we made our way down the giant wool chicken

-Time Skip

All the girls were gathered in the meeting room, all except Emma who was waiting outside the door. "Ok girls I have some news about the Evoker," I could tell they were all eager to figure out what happened "So I found the Evoker, but it is not actually an Evoker, it is an apprentice Evoker, so it will not be able to harm us, and it does not want to harm us, so I let it live,"

Grace asked the question probably everyone was thinking "So where is this apprentice Evoker now?"

"C'mon in here Emma,"

All the girls said in unison "Emma?"

Emma walked around the corner, now that she was in the spotlight I could clearly see her features. She was wearing a full Evoker robe, but the gold was replaced with white. Her green eyes looked like emeralds, and unlike regular Vindicators and Evokers she had a small nose and regular eyebrows. Even if she was wearing a robe, I could clearly tell she had E Cup's, and she wasn't that bad with her ass either.

I quit starring and noticed all the girls were focused on Emma, and when she stood before all the girls she spoke in a nervous and soft voice "H-Hi, I am Emma, n-nice to meet all of you," I saw that Emma was really nervous, if I was in her shoes I would be nervous as well. Wendy and Kayda stood up and walked up to Emma. Now if Emma wasn't scared, she was now, but that changed when they stood on either side of her.

Kayda started off "Alright girls, let's welcome Emma with open arms,"

Wendy joined in "Yeah, let's make her feel like part of our family," The girls then got up and made their way over to Emma asking her a bunch of questions, talking about how she survived, and who the Vindicator was. I then left the room and headed to the room I made my own when I made this world. I entered the room and laid down on my lime bed and went to sleep.

Before I could go to sleep I heard an all too familiar voice "Goodnight Jay, I am going to have fun tomorrow, especially with all of your friends," I knew exactly who it was, and this terrified me.

-Message from Goblin

OOOOO Spooky, who is this voice, is it Herobrine, or someone else? Guess you will just have to keep reading to find out. Next chapter should be out tomorrow, so be prepared for a jaw-dropping chapter.

-Goblin


	21. Green Hellfire

Chapter 21 – Green Hellfire

POV Herobrine

Jay is now asleep, but I was confused, what was that voice, and what does it mean 'have fun' is this another being in Jay's mind? While I was deep in thought and

*SLAP*

*POW*

POV Jay

I woke up after having a good night sleep. I got up and stretched my arms, but something felt off. Oh right, Stella was no longer sleeping in my bed. I got out of my bed and blinked a few times to see clearly and I clearly saw my bedroom, but everything was green. "Wait, why is everything green?"

"Why hello there Jay, been awhile," I turned to the voice, but saw no one, I looked all around and there was no one there, "Guess I should reveal myself," suddenly green fire converged into a single point in the room, and someone emerged from the fire. Wait, no, not her.

"Pyra, why are you here? You better not try 'that' again," Pyra then gained an evil smile on her face and started to walk towards me, but using her typical move and trying to win me over with her body. She started to sway her hips and move her hands from her sides up to her breasts.

"Oh I just want to have a little fun with your friends, Jay, I won't kill them, I just want to fuck them, and you are always using your power, so this can be your way of making it up to me,"

My rage started to take over "You. Will. Not. Touch. Them!" Pyra gasped in shock, it seems like she did not expect that answer.

"Oh nooooooo, what will I dooooooo, I totally did not expect this answer," She said in an overly sarcastic voice. Then she looked at me with a completely blank face "I knew you were going to say that, no duh you were going to say no, so I have a plan," She then placed her hand on my chest, "I am just going to have to take you by force," Suddenly I was engulfed with green flames. The last thing I remembered was her evil laugh cackling through my mind.

POV Blazette

I was walking through the hallway because I didn't have anything else to do. Since we are in a forest I can't burn anything, unless I burn it all, but that wouldn't be good for the mansion. "Maybe Jay and I can spar, I would like to see what his fire magic can do," So I walked through the hall until I came to Jay's room.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Hey, Jay? Can we do some sparing? I wanna see what your Green Hellfire can do,"

*Knock*

"Jay? You in there?" Maybe he was not in his room. I opened the door, but he was there, he was just standing still, "Jay? Why didn't you answer me?" I tapped Jay on the shoulder, but he did not move "Jay?" I tapped his shoulder again and he finally moved, but he started to fall. "Jay!" I quickly went to grab him but he was already on the floor and he was not moving.

I was going to grab him, but when I saw his eyes I immediately saw his eyes. They were completely green, there were not pupils, it was just green. It was the same green that his Green Hellfire is. "JAY!" I shook him, but he still did not move.

I got up and did the only other thing I could do, I needed to get help, so I had to get the girls to help me, I was running thinking of what could have happened to Jay when

*BAM*

I was now on the floor, I just ran straight into someone, I looked up and saw it was Courtney, who was rubbing her head thanks to me.

"Ow Blazette, that hurt," She then looked at me and knew something was up "What happened?" I got up and brushed myself off a bit, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out

"J… J… y… hu… t… h… lp…" I managed to get out little phrases, but she pieced it together and started to run towards Jay's room. I was just standing there, but I had to snap out of it, Jay needs help, I have to get everyone else to help as well.

POV Courtney

'Jay is in trouble, if Blazette was that messed up, then Jay must be in danger' I quickly ran through the hallway until I came to Jay's room. I quickly knocked down the door and found Jay on the ground "JAY!" I ran over to him and saw his eyes, his pure green eyes. What was happening to him. 'Ok I need to get him to the meeting room, maybe one of the girls knows what is happening'

I quickly threw Jay over my shoulder and started to head towards the meeting room. After we got out of the room I was starting to struggle 'Dang, he is heavy, guess it is because of those muscles' I struggled to carry him for a while, but I was getting close to the meeting room, that is until Jay started to move.

I set him down and tried to see if he was ok, but his eyes were closed. "Jay? Are you ok?" he didn't move. "Jay? Please tell me you're ok," he then moved his mouth, it looked like he was going to say something, and he was moving his arm as well.

"Oh don't worry," Wait, he sounded different, he was talking in a low and gravelly voice, he then looked up at me and opened his eyes, his pure green eyes, "I am doing just fine now," He then reached out and grabbed my breast and started groping me "Especially with these right in front of me," he then started to reach for my other breast, but

*SLAP*

I slapped his hand away and backed up so he would stop groping me. "You, you're not Jay, who are you and what did you do to him?!" He just stood up and started to laugh "Why are you laughing, WHERE IS JAY?!" He then stopped laughing and starred right into my eyes

"He is gone, and not that he is, I am going to have my fun," the Fake Jay started to laugh and his hands started to glow "Since I love to play games, I want you to warn the other girls, then I will give you a few minutes to run, but leaving the mansion is strictly forbidden, and I will make sure you don't leave, and if you try,"

Fake Jay raised his hand and fire chains came from his hand, and they all flew through the hallway, and all of them covered all of the windows "Then you will be burned by my fire chains, now go on, go tell the others that the game is on,"

For a few seconds I could not move, but then I got my strength and quickly ran to the meeting room with all the girls inside. "WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" all the girls quickly got up and rushed over to me "JAY IS IN TROUBLE, BUT SO ARE WE!"

Esmeralda grabbed my shoulder "What happened?" all the girls turned to me for the answer and I had to tell them the truth

"Jay is not right, he is acting like a completely different person, it is like his power took ahold of him, and he is going to make us play a game,"

Kayda stepped forward with a loud bang which startled everyone "What kind of game?"

"He told me to tell all of you that we are playing a game, it seems like it will be hide and seek, and if he finds us… I fear he might rape us," All the girls gasped

Pima started to break down "He is not our Jay, we need to save him," Andr put her hand on Pima's head

"Listen girls, he is not right, so we need to play this game, and after we will save Jay, but we can't do that is we get caught, so we all must hide, and if you hear him coming, run and hide, we cannot let him find us, so let's go girls," Andr then teleported away leaving everyone else in the room

Wendy then let out a war cry "ALRIGHT GIRLS LET'S GO!" everyone then left the room after getting fired up from Wendy. I then left the room as well now the game has begun.

-Goblin

Sorry about being a day late, had a few other things to work on as well and I may have forgotten, sorry.


	22. The Game

Chapter 22 – The Game

POV Fake Jay

After all the girls ran out of the meeting room I went inside and waited for a few minutes before I started the game, "Ahh the game has begun, now let's find our first play pal," I stood up and walked out of the room, "Now, should I stay on the first floor, go to the second floor, or maybe go to the third floor, decisions, decisions. Ah I know what to do,"

I started to search the first floor and when I was done with the first floor, anyone who went to the second and third floor would eventually get trapped. After I got my plan I started to check the rooms, searching for the girls.

I checked the first room and saw that it was a garden. "Hmmmm, a garden indoors? Cool, now let's see if we can find anyone in these rooms," I looked around and saw many pumpkins and melons on the stems, but there was no sign of anyone in the room. I looked behind the barrels that held the melon slices and the pumpkins, in the water under the lily pads, and even behind the melons and pumpkins. No one was here, so I moved onto the next room.

When I opened the door I saw that I was now in a room with a giant black cat statue, and when I looked on top of the giant cat I saw a familiar face. "Hello there, Andr," She quickly darted her eyes over to me and I saw her face gain a look of horror "I found you," I got on top of the cat and was now standing before Andr "Now the fun begins," I started to move closer to her, but she did not move. She was probably frozen with terror

POV Change Andr

'Hehe, we got him now' He started to move closer to me and I just waited for the perfect moment, and it came, "NOW!" I shouted and right after Jay was covered in webs.

Charlotte jumped down from the ceiling "We got him!" I gave Charlotte a little high five since she was able to catch Jay. I then turn my attention to the other girls, I quickly teleported to all of them telling them that Jay was now captured

Once we knew he was secure I teleported him to the meeting room, where everyone else has gathered.

POV Change Fake Jay

I was tied up and teleported to the meeting room with all the girls facing me. "Well now this is amazing, sixteen beautiful women standing right in front of me, and my they are sexy," Some of them blushed, but then Wendy and Kayda stood in front of the girls with a glare that could scare anyone out of their skin. "Oh, so the leaders reveal themselves, well I congratulate you on your effort, but you know I can break these bonds and then I can have all you sexy women to myself," I start to think of what I can do with all of them, and I could not help but show my evil grin and let out a tiny chuckle.

*SLAP*

My head then jerked to one side and my face stung. I look up to see Kayda with her hand raised, ready to strike at any moment. "You better tell us where Jay is, RIGHT! NOW!" Her scream echoed throughout the entire mansion and I could see a little fire come out of her mouth.

I then let my evil grin fully take over and my evil laugh started to leave my mouth "He is GONE! I am his power, and I am sick of him getting all of this action, so I decided to take control, and he won't gain control, EVER AGAIN!" I saw the girls behind Wendy and Kayda start to tremble and I couldn't help but chuckle "Don't worry, I will be better than him, and you will all love being my slaves, so I would suggest that you let me out of these bonds, and if you do, then I will make your punishment a little easier,"

*SLAP*

I then felt another lash at my face, but this time it was Wendy who had tears forming in her eyes "You could NEVER be better than him, NO ONE CAN BE BETTER THAN JAY!" She then started to cry "He is caring, funny, and he would risk his life to keep us safe,"

Courtney then spoke out to help Wendy "Not only that but when we felt scared, he would comfort us," Then Cupa helped out as well "And he would always spend time with us, and he would show us these amazing things, so you could NEVER REPLACE HIM, NO ONE CAN!" All the girls nodded in agreement, and this just made me angry

"OH PLEASE, HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" I then burned the webs that were binding my arms, and now that I was free I could get them, "NOW WHO WILL BE FIRST?!" I looked around and my eyes fell upon Blazette "Ooooooh, you are a blaze, you will have some fire, it will be fun to break you," I then ran at light speed and appeared in front of her. Her eyes full of shock and fear as I slowly started to reach for her breasts, but I stopped.

"HUH? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" I tried to move but I couldn't. Blazette saw this opportunity and kicked me in the stomach, I was set flying and I hit the ground and rolled until I hit the wall. I tried to get up, but I was still unable to move, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Oh, are you having trouble getting up?" I know this voice "C'mon, you should know that you can't stop me with just a little fire,"

"no, no, No, NO, HOW ARE YOU BACK, YOU WERE TRAPPED IN THE FIRE?!" I suddenly felt my control slip "NO, I AM IN CONTROL! I NEED TO BE IN CONTROL!" My control is slipping more and more, I can't keep this up "YOU WILL BE MINE JAY!"

*CRACKLE*

*POP*  
*BANG*

POV Jay

After fighting against my Green Hellfire I was able to gain control again, "OWWW!" I suddenly got a sharp pain in my stomach. Then I remembered why "Did you have to kick me that hard Blazette?" I stood up and all of the girls we slowly backing away from me, "Girls? Are you ok?"

Grace, with tears in her eyes, shouted, "You are not Jay, GIVE US JAY BACK!" They must think that I am still under control.

"I am no longer under control, you don't need to worry," They all are still hesitant, but their looks of anger have turned into a look of confusion. Pima then raised a golden sword

"PROVE IT!" I tilted my head at this remark, how exactly could I prove it?

"Uhhh, how exactly can I prove it?" After I asked this question Courtney stepped forward

"I know how. When people broke into our house, which one of us was with you?" The girls all nodded, agreeing with this method, but there was one issue.

"Well you all were there, but it was just you to start then those guys said they were going to beat me up and they rape you, then everyone else came downstairs, so technically everyone was there," All the girls gasped at this "But you know, Green Hellfire and I share memories, so this is not an effective method,"

Kayda then stood in front of me "I have a method," I tilted my head, what could she have planned to figure out the truth? "That Green Hellfire is a complete pervert, so if you are truly Jay, then you should react like him,"

"Uhhh, Kayda, wh-what are you planning to do?" She then pulled me into a hug, this put me right into her cleavage. I could feel my face turn red as she then pulled me out. She looked right to my face which was bright red

"*Gasp* It-it is Jay," Kayda then pulled me back into a hug.

After trying to get out of the bear hug so I could actually breathe, Kayda finally let me out of the death grip. The other girls were hesitant, but they slowly made their way over to me and saw that it was still me. "JAY!" All the girls ran and got me in a giant group hug.

"Haha, yeah I am still here," I looked around and saw everyone was so happy to see me, but when I looked around I saw an unfamiliar face "Girls?" They all looked up to me, "Get back" They all looked confused until I got up and started to walk towards the person

"J-Jay? Who is that?" Cupa whispered behind me

"I don't know, but they seem familiar," I whispered back "Hey! Who are you!" Then they looked up. It was a female. She had lime green hair that goes with her lime green eyes. She had pale skin and she was wearing a lime green dress. The word pretty would not even come close to what she was, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had G Cup and she was not too shabby on her butt.

"Hello Jay, miss me?" I then knew who she was from her voice

"GIRLS GET BACK!" The girls backed up and I stood in front of the girl "You better not try and hurt them again," She just chuckled at this remark

"Oh, but I just wanted you to have a little fun, and now that I am here, I can have you as well," She started to walk towards me, swaying her hips, seductively. "Oh, and call me Pyra instead of Green Hellfire,"


	23. Pyra

Chapter 23 – Pyra

POV Jay

I was standing in front of the girls making sure that "Pyra" could not hurt them, but she seems off. The Green Hellfire and Pyra seem completely different. Green Hellfire would send me into a rage and I would go on a murder spree, but she doesn't even have her flames out. Not only

that, but she keeps giving me this seductive look.

"C'mon Jay, I am not here to hurt them, I just want you," She starts to move closer to me, still swaying her hips "Why would I need to hurt them, I can now have you, so can you calm down?" This was clearly not working, and the girls started to get defensive.

Stella was the first to break the silence "What do you mean YOU can have him? Jay is OURS!" all the girls agreed and they then got in front of me. "You can't and WON'T have him!" Pyra started to laugh at this.

Now holding her stomach because of her laughter she managed to get a few words out "You… REALLY don't know… him," This startled the girls. I just sighed and moved back in front of the girls.

"Ok, Pyra, why are you actually here? Wait…" Before I could ask another question a thought crept into my mind.

Pyra smirked, I am guessing she knows what I am thinking of. I then tried to ignite my hands, but it didn't work 'Oh no'. I then turned to her "Yep, you no longer have the Green Hellfire power, but you still have your OTHER power," This caught everyone off guard

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face Kayda who whispered into my ear "Jay? Do you have ANOTHER power? Don't tell me it is like her," I sighed 'Well, the cats out of the bag now'

"Yeah I have another power," All the girls were now wide-eyed and stared at me waiting to see what this power is. I then raised my hand to show off my green ring "You see this ring?" They all nodded "This is my power, I am able to summon any weapon I have seen before, and when I say any, I mean ANY,"

They all were shocked, I would be as well, it is very powerful, but there is a catch. "There is only one problem, every time I use it, I cannot use that same weapon again, but I can use that weapon for any amount of time and the weapon disappears after it leaves my hand,"

I left all of them speechless, all of their jaws were either locked in place, or on the floor. Seem like I should have told them slower, but this was not the time for that, I turned back to Pyra. "Ok, Pyra, back to business, what exactly do you want?"

Her face suddenly changed from a cheerful one to full-on serious, "I already told you, Jay. I had enough of being used as a tool, and as you can see, I have changed." It is true she has changed, but I still feel like she has something else in mind.

There was a part of me that felt sorry for keeping her trapped, but that was only because she would take over my body and make me go on a murder spree. "I got that part, but why did you try and hurt the girls? They did nothing to you," She then glared at the girls

"They are after MY man," she then turned back to me "So I thought I would teach them a lesson," Now that made me mad

"Ok, one, who said that I was your man, two, I would never forgive you if you hurt them, and three, what kind of lesson would that be?" Pyra just smirked at my question.

She then started to giggle "Well, I would have had fun with them, that's all since they all have smoking hot bodies, I thought I would see how they would compare to you if you know what I mean," She started to giggle more and the once quiet females behind me became less quiet.

Pima then raised her sword "SO YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE JAY RAPE US?!" Pyra, who was still giggling nodded her head. "OH THAT IS IT!" Pima then charged Pyra, but she stopped.

I grabbed her shoulder and made sure that she did not do anything crazy. I then whispered to her "Pima, I know how you feel, but this won't be the way to do it," Pima was still fuming, but she calmed down a bit and lowered her sword. Then an idea came to my head, I then smirked at this.

I then walked Pima back to the girls and pulled them into a huddle. "Are you all ok?"

Wendy nodded "We are ok, but what will we do about her?" She pointed at Pyra. I then started to giggle. "What's so funny?" The girls all turned to me.

"I have an idea for payback," I then looked outside "And with what is about to happen, this will make my plan so much better," The girls then looked at the window and saw huge storm clouds heading for the mansion, then they caught on.

Cupa started to giggle "Oh, Jay, you are so smart," The girls joined her giggle, and it seems everyone knows the plan. We then broke the huddle and turned to Pyra who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took ya long enough. You made me wait for so long, now can we talk about where I am going to stay?"

I then smirked "We will talk about that in a bit, but before any of that, we have a game," Pyra then opened her mouth to object "To stay here you must play it," She then pondered for a moment, but then closed her mouth. "Good, now we are going to play a game, but this time we are all seeking and you are hiding," This took Pyra by surprise

"Oh?" She then gained a devious smirk "and what will you do when you find me?"

"Well that depends on who finds you, and if I know these girls, you will want to make sure that you find a good hiding spot," Pyra then looked around and saw the girls had evil grins on their faces. Pyra then gained a hint of fear in her eyes

"S-so how long does this game last?" I then turned around and saw the storm was almost over the mansion, and this storm didn't look like it would end until tomorrow.

I then pointed to the storm clouds "When the storm is over, and to be clear, the same rules apply to this game, so no leaving the mansion. Also, we will get started when the storm starts, so I would start hiding," Pyra, now wide-eyed, looked at me, then the storm, and then bolted out of the room.

-Time Skip

*CRACK*

*BOOM*

We all jumped once we heard the thunder, well, all but one. A second later I was then on the ground with a familiar person on top of me. "Hey Jay looks like it is time to have fun again," but she then saw how serious my face was. "What's the matter, Jay? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Quite the opposite, we will need your help with a little, game," Charged Cupa then grinned

I could tell that she was thinking of a plan, then she spoke "A game? Well I won't do it for free," I sighed 'Probably should have expected that'

"Ok, if you help us out, I promise, next storm, I will play any game you want," All the girls gasped and Cupa just put on a devious smile then started giggling, "But, you must catch her first," Charged Cupa thought for a second before saying 'Deal'.

The search for Pyra then began. We all split up, but we still stayed in groups. The groups were Blazette and I, Stella and Skelly, Wendy and Kayda, Pima Grace and Courtney, Esmeralda and Alice, Emma and Irene, Charlotte and Andr, and Charged Cupa ran around by herself.

While the other girls went to different floors and rooms, Blazette and I stayed in the same room for a little. "Now that I no longer have my power, do you still see me the same way?" Blazette looked at me like I had just grown a head.

"What are you talking about Jay? Why would I look at you any different?"

"Well, I no longer have the Green Hellfire, so we can't spar like you wanted to," Blazette only chuckled at this remark

"I don't care for that," Blazette looked down "When Pyra had you under control, I thought that we lost you, and she was going to make you rape me, but even though you were trapped, you still saved me," Blazette then looked away with a blush "Thank you for protecting me,"

I then wrapped my arms around Blazette, she was shocked at first, but then she snuggled against me. "I will always protect you, I won't let any harm come to any of you. Before you girls came around I was lonely, there were women who would ask me on dates, but I could see right through them. All they wanted was my money or my dick, nothing else, but all of you actually care about me. If anything, I should be thanking all of you,"

Blazette smiled and stayed in my embrace for a long time… until.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Blazette and I jumped so high we could have hit the ceiling. We then looked and saw Charged Cupa standing in the doorway, "ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND PYRA OR NOT?!" I then looked at Blazette and she gazed back at me. Then we turned into a blushing mess, "WELL C'MON, AND JAY!" I jumped at her screaming, but then she put on a devious grin "You better keep that promise," Charged Cupa then ran off.

Blazette and I were just a blushing mess. Until we both gained our composure. "Ok, shall we get started?" I then saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"She thought that she could 'break' me, but I will get revenge on her saying that and taking control of your body," I simply smiled at her and started to walk towards the door.

I then looked back and saw that she wasn't moving. "Well?" She was then pulled out of her trance "Let's get going," Blazette then smiled and quickly ran to my side. Our search for Pyra has begun.


	24. The Search

Chapter 24 – The Search

POV Jay

We were roaming the halls searching for Pyra, but so far, we haven't found any sign of her. We checked the room with a giant cat and a giant chicken, a flower room, a room with what looked like an obsidian sphere, a tiny library, and a blacksmiths workshop. There was not a single clue to where she went.

*BANG*

I turned my head to see Blazette with her hand in the wall. "UGGHHH, WHERE IS SHE?!" I was about to comfort her, but then a sharp pain came to my head.

"AGGHHH!" I fell to my knees and held my head. It felt like my head was splitting in two.

"Jay? JAY!" I then felt arms on my shoulder, but right now I was only worried about my head hurting. "HELP!" I heard Blazette call for help. I then felt my vision begin to blur. I tried to stay conscious, but I slowly started to fall forward, but before I hit the ground I felt hands catch me. This, however, did not stop me from passing out.

POV Change Blazette

Jay just collapsed in my arms after he was holding his head. "HELP!" I screamed and hoped for someone to come soon. Jay was completely unconscious with his hands still on his head. I then heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw Stella and Skelly at the end of the hall.

"WHAT'S WRONG BLAZETTE?!" Skelly shouted from the end of the hall. They started walking towards us, but I needed them here right now.

I had to scream back since they still weren't moving very fast. "JAY COLLAPSED, HE NEEDS HELP!" Even if I couldn't see their faces I knew they were worried, they started to run towards us. Stella grabbed Jay and put him on her lap.

Stella then turned to me, "What happened?"

"Jay suddenly gripped his head and was crying out in pain, now he is like this," Stella started to rub his head.

"Why do these things keep happening to him?" I tilt my head to the side, wondering what she meant, and she saw this. "He had to kill those guys to protect us, he got stuck in here with us, and now he is on the ground, unconscious, most likely because of us," Stella started to cry "It is all because of us,"

"It is not because of you," I hear a quiet voice speak out against Stella's remark. "It is because of me," I then figured out where the voice was coming from. I saw Pyra come out of the next room and start to walk towards us.

Skelly then raised her bow and aimed an arrow towards her head. "If it is because of you, THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" but Pyra did not stop walking towards us, in fact, she didn't even flinch.

"I know how to help him, so if you kill me, he will die," we all gasped at this and Skelly lowered her bow and let her pass. She then reached out and touched Jay's head, "Hmmm, this is worse than I thought. His body was so used to my power that it adapted, now the sudden change is making his body change again." That did make sense, but how could she fix this issue?

Pyra then ignited her hand and started to move towards his head. "WHOA!" Stella slapped her hand away "This flame incinerated people within seconds, so what do you think you are doing!" Pyra simply looked at her with a 'you're an idiot face'.

"I don't want to harm him, and this is just to give him a little power so he doesn't have to adapt completely at one time," Stella then started to think and hesitantly backed off. "Thank you," She then touched Jay's head.

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air.

POV Change Jay

"AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!" I shot up and looked around and saw Blazette, Stella, Skelly, and… Pyra? "Huh? Pyra? Why are you here?" She simply giggled and covered her mouth. I then turned to the other girls "So did you already catch her?" The girls eyes widened and they turned to Pyra.

"Uhhh, this is my time to," Pyra then turned and started to run "RUN!" The girls then ran after her, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw Pyra on the ground.

She was knocked down by a familiar face, "Look at what I caught, oh? Hey, Jay! Looks like you owe me an entire storm of fun," When we caught up to Pyra we saw Charged Cupa holding her down.

I then remembered what Charged Cupa said, "Yeah, I guess I do owe you an entire storm, so what do you plan to do to her?" Charged Cupa put her finger on chin and pondered for a moment.

"Get off of me, ugh, you are so heavy, uhh" Charged Cupa gained a face of pure rage and was about to punch her, but then her anger turned into an evil grin.

"Oh I have an idea, let's put her in the cage for a bit," I tilted my head at this.

"We have a cage, and if we do, why do you know where it is and what exactly are we going to do with her?" Charged Cupa just giggled and picked up Pyra and started to make her walk towards the end of the hallway. When we reached the end we entered a room with three jail cells. We put Pyra in the first jail cell and closed the iron door, trapping her inside.

"Let me out of here! What do you plan on doing to me?!" Pyra starts to bang on the door, but Charged Cupa grabs me, Blazette, Stella, and Skelly and pulls us into the hallway.

Charged Cupa was giggling the entire time. "We are going to grope her," Charged Cupa said with a proud smile. I was about to open my mouth until "While she is naked," my jaw then dropped and hit the ground.

"CUPA!" Charged Cupa then turned to me with the same smile on her face "Ok, two things, one, that is pretty messed up, and two, it would be fine if it was just you girls, but me here as well kinda makes things weird," Charged Cupa just shrugged

"Well if you don't want to be here then you don't have to stay, but I am going to grope her while she is naked," her face then turned sour "She called me fat, so I am going to have my revenge," The other girls nodded in agreement and had the same evil grin on.

"Ok, you girls have your fun, I am going to lay down for a bit," The girls waved as I made my way to my room. When I finally made it to my room I opened my door and made my way towards my bed. I then fell onto it and fell asleep in an instant.

POV Change ?

"Look at this mansion, looks like a great loot spot, let's get our things together and we should also get the crew," I turned and saw a guy holding onto two others.

"Yeah, these two tracked down a great looting spot, so we should give them whatever scraps we have from dinner," The guys chuckled and walked back into the woods.


	25. So Many Intruders!

Chapter 25 – So Many Intruders!

POV Jay

*CRASH*

*BANG*

I shot up from my bed after hearing many things getting broken. I rushed out of my room in search of the source of the noises until I came across a hooded figure at the end of the hallway. He was standing above Kayda Wendy and Irene. All of them had cuts and bruises all over them. "KAYDA, WENDY, IRENE!" I turned to the hooded figure "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!"

The hooded figure just stood there, but when I got closer he raised a bottle in the air and slammed it on the ground. The next moment he was gone, but I could see these white particles floating around, but they were… moving?

*POW*

I then felt a kick right to my gut and I was sent flying into the wall. "AHH! WHO THE-" Wait, the white particles. He used an invisibility potion, looks like I have no choice.

I raised my hand in the air and used my green ring to summon a sword. The sword was made of emerald, but with the ring, it will never break, and it is so sharp it can cut through any material. I raised my sword and swung it at the white particles, and it hit.

Blood was then flung across the entire room and the invisibility potion wore off. I then saw exactly where I hit. I cut right into their stomach and left their organs cut or falling out of the wound. "ARGH! YOU BASTARD!" The hooded figure tried to swing at me, but I just swung my sword and cut his arm clean off.

More blood came pouring out of his arm and his painful scream echoed throughout the mansion. "Tell me now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!" I was losing patience and he was going to die soon from blood loss. He was still holding onto his wound as he let a few words out.

"You beat… me… we have… your friends… on… the first… floo…" He then passed out from the pain, but he was still breathing, but just in case.

*SWOSH*

I cut his head clean off. Clenching my sword I ran towards the staircase and started my search for my friends. I ran through the hall until I heard a scream. "HELP!" I turned and ran into a big room with a giant illiger face, but I saw three men surrounding Esmeralda.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" The all turned to me "YOU BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE AND TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE!"

They looked at each other and laughed. They could have busted a lung with how hard they were laughing. One stepped forward, still laughing, "Like you could take us all on, we already have your friends in that big cell and this one escaped, and I guess we will have to put you in that cage as well," Two men started to move towards me, but the other grabbed Esmeralda.

"YOU DIE FIRST!" I screamed and ran towards the men. I was so fast that I slipped past the other two men. I focused on the man holding Esmeralda, and he figured this out.

He then pulled out a sword and held it on her neck. "ONE MORE STEP AND SHE DIES!" I stopped in my tracks. He started to laugh at this "Not so tough now, huh? Hey guys, this girl is really big, I am loving this body," He then raised his hand and was about to grab Esmeralda's breast.

*SWOSH*

*SWOSH*

In the next moment, both of his arms were on the ground. "FOR THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE EXTRA PAINFUL!" I separated his from Esmeralda and kicked him to the ground. I then turned to the other men, who were still processing what happened were left open. I took this chance and cut off both of their heads.

I then turned my attention to the other man. "H-H-H-Hey l-listen- m-m-man I-I didn't m-m-mean to d-do th-that," He tried to recover from what he was about to do, but this did not even phase me.

"You are going to suffer for this," I then plunged my sword into his stomach "YOU THREATENED MY FRIENDS AND THEN YOU TRY TO DO THAT! You will die a slow and painful death," I then pull my sword out and kept slowly stabbing his body until he was dead.

I then felt arms wrap around me "THANK YOU JAY!" I patted her head as she cried into my chest. "They, they tried to, to rape me, I, I was scared, THANK YOU!" She held me closer and all I could do was embrace her.

"I would never let them hurt you, now, we must save the others," Esmeralda slowly let go, and with tears still in her eyes, she nodded.

We ran down the hallway and saw a room with two guards in front of it and they saw us. "HEY YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!" The two guards started to run towards us, but I quickly cut them down before they could even react. I opened the door and saw the girls in the cell.

Without even looking up Grace spoke in an unpleasant tone "If you think we are going to tell you anything you are mistaken,"

"Ok then, I guess this is how you treat your savior?" I chuckled and opened the door. All the girls looked up and instantly gained tears. They then rushed to me and I was now in a giant group hug. All of them crying and holding me close, "I know, you are all safe now, did any of those men hurt you?"

Alice looked up "They forced us in here, and they said they were going to rape us," I clenched my fist and my sword.

"Do you know how many men are here?" They all shook their head, well, all but one, Andr. "Andr, do you know how many are here?" She slowly nodded

"There are fifteen, thirteen men and two people in cloaks that stand next to their leader,"

"Thank you for that Andr, can you teleport to the second floor and get Kayda, Wendy, and Irene?" She nodded and disappeared, the next moment she had the three girls with her. "Thank you, now that everyone is here, I want you all to stay in this room until it is safe,"

"NO WAY!" Grace shouted "We are going to help you and that is final," The other girls nodded as well.

"I am going alone and that is final, I am going to kill every one of them, and I don't want you all to watch, so you are staying here. When it is safe I will knock on the door five times then say 'clear', so stay in here until then," They all looked at me with worry in their eyes, but they understood why I want to go alone.

I gave one last wave to the girls before walking out of the door. 'So I killed the guy that took out Kayda, Wendy, and Irene, the three guys that were attacking Esmeralda, and the two guards so that just leaves seven men and the two cloaked people'

I quickly look through the entire first floor and found no one else, 'so they had five guys on the first floor, that means they might be doing five on the second and five on the third. Now it is time to kill these assholes'

I ran up the stairs and made my way through the hallway, having my sword at the ready. I eventually made my way to where I found Kayda Wendy and Irene, but I saw two men standing over the cloaked man's body. "Who did this?" One man said

The other responded with anger in his tone "I don't know, but we are going to make those girls pay for killing him," While they were talking I snuck up behind them.

When I was in killing range I said one last thing "Sorry, but that won't happen,"

*SWOSH*

'two more down, now there are only seven left' I left their bodies in the hall in case anyone else decides to see what happened.

When I searched the rest of the second floor I didn't find anyone else. 'looks like there are the seven on the third floor' I walked towards the third floor and found myself at the bottom of the stairs.

POV Change ?

"Someone is at the bottom of the stairs," the other cloaked figure said to the boss.

"Good, and you," he turned to me "What is he like?" I then felt his presence. He was strong, stronger than anyone here, and he had massive amounts of bloodlust and revenge pouring out of him.

"He is very scary, strong, and looking for revenge" the boss nodded and called the other four men to his side

"Alright men, we have a strong one coming for us now, go and get him, and bring him to me," the other men nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. 'He is really strong, I hope he can save us'

POV Change Jay

I was walking up the stairs, but four men were standing at the top. "Hey, you! Come with us and you won't get hurt!" I chuckled at this statement and he didn't take it so lightly "You think this is funny?! Let's get him guys!" they then charged me while screaming their war cry, but that didn't last long.

I jumped and kicked myself off the wall. I then raised my sword and cut right through the men. "Hmph, not even a challenge," I then turned my attention to the final three people. It was most likely the two strongest and their boss.

I climbed the rest of the stairs and saw the man and the two cloaked figured in the room at the end of the hall. 'Hmm, let's scare them a bit before we fight' I then swung my sword and all the blood from the other men covered the floor and wall. The man just started to clap, "Well done getting here and with killing all of my men as well!" I started to walk towards him.

I could see that he was like a fat mafia boss, and he also had his two cloaked figured on both sides of him. 'Wait, are those chains?' as I got closer I saw that the two cloaked figured had chains coming out from the bottom of the cloaks, and these chains were in the man's hand.

I was still walking and I was almost right in front of him. "I would like to make a deal with you," I then stopped dead in my tracks "Work for me, and you will gain riches, power, and women, an example would be these two." He then ripped the cloaks off of the figures. They were actually two women.

The one on his right was a girl with E Cup breasts with pure white hair. She was also wearing a little bit of cloth that covered her body. There was something off about her, she looked, skinny, almost like she doesn't eat.

The girl on his left was a girl with G Cup breasts that had orange hair with a few black strands of hair. She was also wearing a little bit of cloth to cover her body. She also looked like she hasn't eaten in days.

'Wait a minute… are those? Dog and cat ears, and tails? Peaceful mobs can look like that? WAIT A MINUTE HE IS HOLDING THEM ON CHAINS?!' I grip my sword realizing the situation they are in. I calm down a bit before I jump to any conclusions, maybe I should go along with this to get the truth out.

"You have my attention," I then walk up to the left girl "So you promise me money, power, and women like this specimen?" I see her back off a little, but the man snaps his fingers and she stops in her tracks. 'So that is what is going on'

"Yes, you can touch her all you want, she is just a little shy, aren't you?" She hesitantly nodded 'Now I know for sure'

"Well I know what I should do now," the man grinned and started to chuckle, but what he did not see coming was my sword.

*SWOSH*

"That is what I will do," I then turn to the two girls who were not shaking in fear, I raise my sword and…

*CLINK*

*CLANG*

I cut their chains off and let go of my sword. It then dissolved into green particles and were absorbed back into my ring. "Ok, now that you are free we should get you some food, you must be hungry," they both are scared, but I could tell they really wanted food.

I walked them both downstairs and led them into the kitchen. I then started to cook them some pork chops, but it would take a little bit, "So, uh, what are your names?" They both tilted their heads at my question.

The dog-like girl spoke in a shy tone "W-Why d-do you w-want to k-know?" 'How shy are they?' I look to the dog like girl and saw the same expression as her.

"Well, I just wanted to know," I then went back to cooking the pork chops.

The cat-like girl spoke in a less shy, but still hesitant tone, "Chloe, and this is Zoe,"

"Nice names and these pork chops should be ready soon," I heard a little peep come out of one of them, then I heard some whispers. The pork chops were then done, I put them on plates and gave them to Zoe and Chloe. They both looked at the pork chops with their mouths watering, but they didn't start eating. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

They both nodded, but I felt something wrong here, "Aren't you going to tell us what to do?" Chloe looked up at me. 'Is that how they were treated?'

"Listen, you don't need my permission to eat or do something, and if you don't know, just ask, you don't need my permission," they were both shocked, and looked at each other, then me, then the pork chop, "Ok, fine, if you want my permission, you can eat," The next the moment they grabbed the porkchops and started to eat them.

In mere seconds the pork chops were gone, "Whoa, guess you two were hungry, do you want more?" they both nodded frantically, "Ok, let's make you some steak and chicken," I then started to cook the steak and the chicken.

I then heard some sniffing, I turned to see Zoe and Chloe's tails wagging frantically. "You two can talk if you want to, I know you don't have much to talk about, but you can ask me any questions you want," They turn to each other than to me.

"W-why did you h-help us?" I didn't think Zoe would be the first one to ask a question, but then Chloe followed up her question with her own.

"And what are you going to do to us," 'My goodness, what did those monsters do to them'

"Well, I saw what those men did to my friends, and then I saw the condition you two were in. I couldn't stand by and watch you two suffer. To what I will do to you," The girls started to shake a little "I won't do anything," They then stopped shaking and their eyes widened, "You heard me, I won't do anything to you, all I will do is help you out until you decide what you want to do,"

I then turned away from them and got the two pieces of steak and chicken and put them in front of them, but their facial expression did not change. "If you still need my permission, you can eat," they still didn't move.

Chloe opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she couldn't. Zoe most likely said what Chloe was going to say. "Y-You w-won't do a-anything to u-us?" I shook my head "Wh-Why? We need a master, we need to serve someone," 'Those monsters corrupted their minds'

"Listen, you don't need a master anymore, you are free, so you can do anything you want, now before we talk more, I would eat the food before it gets cold," I laughed a little. They then came to their senses and started to eat the steak and chicken.

Zoe ate both pieces of steak and Chloe ate two pieces of chicken. Then after they were done I asked if they were full and they nodded their heads. They then gave each other a look and turned back to me. They got up and bowed and said in unison "We want you to be our master,"

I blinked a few times trying to process what is happening. "Wait what?" Zoe and Chloe, who are still bowing said it again

"We want you to be our master," I was completely taken off guard by this.

"Why? You are free, you can do whatever you want," They stood up straight and stare at me.

Zoe spoke first "W-we know, we st-still want you to b-be our master," then Chloe spoke as well.

"You saved us, and you fed us, so we owe you, please be our master," I was completely shocked at this. Two girls I just saved from their last master, well more like a monster, are now asking me to be their master.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I just saved you from your last 'master' and now you want me to be your master?" They both nodded, "O-Okay, if you want this, then I will be your master,"

Both girls shout in unison "YAY!" their tails start to wag and they stand next to me. 'Oh man, I just keep getting stuck in these situations'


	26. New Faces

Chapter 26 – New Faces

POV Jay

As I walked through the hallway I am about to tell the girls that it is all clear, but what would I tell them about Zoe and Chloe. 'Looks like I am going to have to explain a lot'.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"Clear!" I shouted the code word and the door slowly opened with Alice's head coming out to check. "Don't worry, it is just me," the door opened revealing the girls. All came rushing out of the room and started to hug me, all but three. "Hmm?"

Grace floated above me and saw my confused face. "What's wrong Jay?" I looked around and didn't see three familiar faces.

"Where is Kayda, Wendy, and Irene?" All the girls got a look of sadness, but Andr just pointed back into the room. I rushed in and saw Kayda, Wendy, and Irene were all still unconscious. "They are still out? What did those monsters do to them?" Emma put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can try and heal them, but I will need some ingredients first," I turned to her with determination in my eyes.

"What ingredients do you need?" She listed off the ingredients needed, a nether wart, blaze powder, and a glistening melon. "Well we have a melon farm, all we need is a golden nugget for that, we will need to go to the nether for the nether wart and the blaze powder," I start to walk out the door to head to where I kept my nether portal.

"Hey, Jay," Blazette came running out of the room after me, "I have a simple way to get blaze powder," I tilted my head.

"You have a simple way? What would that be?" Blazette then blushed at this "W-W-Why are you blushing?" I was now worried about the 'simple way'.

"Well, I can get you the blaze powder, but I will give it to you after you return," I am once again left confused and also a little worried.

"O-Okay," I then turn to head to the portal room 'Wait, they can't go on the third floor' "Wait Blazette," She then turned back to me "Can you girls steer clear of the third floor? There were a few guys up there and it is a little messy," 'I hope she buys that, I don't want to come back to the girls chasing them around'

"Okay Jay, we will clean it up when you get back," I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Now back to the mission at hand, getting nether warts.

I walked down the hallway and came to a room with an iron door. I pushed the button and it opened to reveal the room that held my nether portal. When I stepped inside I saw the purple particles coming from the nether portal and as I got closer my vision blurred until all I saw was purple.

When I blinked I saw that I was now in my cobblestone fortress in the nether. I walked around remembering the memories of playing this world. My friends that helped me build this fortress, conquer the woodland mansion and also finding many treasures along the way. 'Ah, those were the days, now is the future, and I need to help Kayda, Wendy, and Irene'

I ran through my cobblestone fortress and found my nether wart farm. I quickly grabbed a few nether warts and started to head back to the portal, but something caught my eye.

I saw a man at the end of the hallway, and he was making his way towards me. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked the man, but then I felt something, murderous intent, and there was a lot of it. He then got closer and I now saw that he had a sword in his right hand.

"You! You stole Stella from me!" the man spoke out, and he slowly picked up his pace and got his sword ready for battle. "SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY BRIDE!" He then started to run towards me with his sword raised.

"Hmph, I am surprised she would marry a weakling like you," I caught him off guard and I could see it in his face that he really wanted me dead more than ever, but I didn't have time for this. I used my emerald ring and summoned a tiny dagger. "I can beat you with this tiny dagger, so how do you expect to be Stella's husband?"

His face contorted and he was now angrier than before "WHEN I BRING HER YOUR HEAD SHE WILL HAVE TO MARRY ME!" He was now in striking range. He raised his sword and swung right for my head…

*CLING*

But I raised my dagger and it cut his blade in two. He stared in shock and horror at me, but I was not going to let him off that easily. "So you will bring her my head? Let's bring her YOUR HEAD," I then ran towards his with extreme speed and cut his head clean off with my dagger.

Picking up his head, I made my way back to the portal, but something was bothering me. 'How did he know that Stella is with me? He also was going to marry Stella? What changed her mind?' I pondered this as I walked back through the portal.

After making my way out of the portal room I got to the cell room where all the girls were patiently waiting for me. "I got the nether warts," Emma quickly got up and grabbed the nether warts then made her way over to the brewing stand. "Who got the glistening melon?"

Pima stood up "I did, I had a golden nugget on me so I just went to the melon farm and made the glistening melon," I nodded and looked to Blazette

"So you got the blaze powder?" Blazette looked away while blushing then nodded.

"Nice," I then remembered what that one wither skeleton said "Hey Stella?" she was sitting next to Skelly, and they were clearly lost in a trance, but me calling her name brought her out of it. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Stella was a bit confused at first, but she followed me out into the hallway. "So what's up Jay?" I then pulled the wither skeletons head out of my bag and she stared at it wide-eyed.

"He tried to kill me in the nether, he somehow knew me, and he said he was going to marry you. Can you explain?" she was still staring at me with a shocked expression, but she blinked a few times and was brought back to her senses.

She sighed and looked down in defeat. "I am actually the daughter of a general wither skeleton, and that man was going to be my husband, but this changed when I saw a certain someone enter the nether," 'A certain someone?' I questioned who this was, but she gave me the answer "It was you, Jay,"

"M-Me?" 'that answers one question, but how did he know who I was?' but before I could ask her…

"I know you are wondering how he knew you," 'That was easy' "When I saw you I didn't have the urge to kill you like the other players that came before. There was something different about you, I would normally see a blockly player walk through my fortress, but I could see who you actually were. I don't know how or why, but I saw, you," my eyes widened at this. She saw me? Like me in real life? Why would that happen? "I then told my father about you, but he didn't see it the same way I did,"

Stella then glared and looked at the head of the wither skeleton, "He also heard and tried to kill you," her expression then lightened a little "but I couldn't let that happen, so I had to stop him. We fought, but I was trained and way more experienced than he was, so I was able to stop him. Then after this, I told the other girls about you."

"So that is how everyone else knew me, but one thing still doesn't make sense. Why me? You could have married a powerful and handsome wither skeleton, so what made you all like me?" Stella just smiled at my statement and let out a little chuckle.

"You didn't see any of us following you? You have been playing this game for a very long time, so I am surprised you didn't notice an ender dragon or wither following above you, or all the mobs from the nether and end following you," now I was contemplating how good I was at this game.

"How long were you following me?" I asked Stella and she started to count on her fingers

"Uhhh, probably, uhhh, five years?" My eyes widened at her statement 'Five years?! How did I not notice any of them?!' "We have seen you through good and bad times, but you still played Minecraft, and we felt bad that you never had anyone to keep you company or anyone to love."

"So that is when you all decided to come to my world and love me?" Stella nodded "Wow, I feel really special now, all of you left your home just to come to me, a guy that didn't even know you existed,"

"Yeah, but most of us didn't have the best of lives here, like me, some of the girls are the daughters of power mobs, but when we wanted to go to your world, they did not agree, so we had to fight our way there,"

I now felt bad, they gave away their lives just for me. I sighed and looked down, "I never knew this, I-I wish I knew sooner," I then felt arms wrap around me.

Stella whispered in my ear while she kept me close to her. "Don't worry Jay, we all wanted to be with you, we all love you, and we don't know what we would do without you. You have saved our lives many times, and we are all so happy to be here with you," I start to tear up from her words.

"I-I am glad that y-you all are here with me," Stella gently rubbed my head and she held me in her embrace. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other close. That is when I noticed how long we were standing there. "We should probably get back before they think something is wrong,"

Stella and I then sperate and we stand there with blushes on our faces. "Y-Yeah, but Jay," I turn back to Stella who had a completely tomato red face, and before I knew it she was right in front of me and…

*Smooch*

After Stella pulled back from my face she was smiling with a slight blush. "St-Stella?" instead of giving me an answer, she just kept smiling and walked back to the room. 'She, she just kissed me? I know that was an emotional moment, but, wow'

When I eventually gathered my emotions together, I also went back to the room, but what waited for me was scared faces. I then saw a flash of black, then I saw Andr standing in front of me. "JAY! THERE ARE MORE INTRUDERS IN THE HOUSE! THEY ARE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

"Are you sure? I thought I got rid of all of the intruders!" Andr just shook her head.

"There are two of them, and they are in the kitchen. I only got a slight glimpse before I teleported back here," 'Wait, two of them? Both are in the kitchen? Oh no'

I sighed, knowing what was going to happen soon, "Ok, everyone, follow me,"

"J-Jay," I then heard a voice, it was Kayda, I quickly rushed over to them. "Make sure you protect everyone," I saw that Kayda was conscious, but still injured. Wendy and Irene were both out cold, but their wounds were healing. The healing potion Emma made must be working.

"Great work Emma, you made that potion very quickly," Emma tilted her head which left me puzzled

"What are you talking about? When you and Stella went out to talk, you came back an hour later," 'We were out there for an HOUR?! Wow, I really lost track of time'

"Oh, dang," I looked over at Stella and she had the same reaction I had. Now we had to get to the pressing issue. "Ok, we should put them in their rooms so they can rest, then we will deal with the intruders,"

After we made the plan, I carried Kayda bridal style to her room, Irene was teleported to her room by Andr, and Wendy was carried to her room by Grace and Pyra. We then gathered in the meeting room afterward.

"Ok, girls, I am going to get the intruders, then I will be right back," they all nodded and wished me luck. I then left the room and headed towards the kitchen "Oh man, this is going to be difficult to explain to them,"

I walk into the kitchen and see Chloe and Zoe sitting on the chairs, until they noticed me and quickly got up and bowed before me. "Hello, Master," they both said in unison. I sighed and tried to think of a way to explain this to the girls. That is when Chloe and Zoe cling to my arms and Zoe looks me in the eyes, "Is everything alright, Master?"

I sighed again, "Well, you two are going to be staying with us as well, so I will need to explain why, and I will need to tell them what those monsters did to you," Zoe and Chloe then figured out why I was so down.

Then I noticed that Chloe and Zoe were shaking a little. "Master?" Chloe was looking up at me with terror in her eyes, and I also felt Zoe bury her head into my shoulder, "Will they hurt us?"

"No, I would never let them hurt you, you have gone through enough suffering," Chloe and Zoe both gained a few tears in their eyes, but they kept it together. There wasn't much I could do at this point except pull them both into a hug. "Now we should go introduce you two before they start to worry,"

They both nodded and we started to walk towards the meeting room, but before we got there I stopped and turned to Zoe and Chloe. "Ok, so I am going to talk to them first, then I will come back here to get you two," they both nodded and I turned back to go to the meeting room.

I entered the room and found all the girls patiently waiting. "Like I said before Andr," They all turned to me, "There are no intruders left, but I do have news,"

They all looked confused, then Charlotte as the million dollar question, "Is this good news or bad news?" I thought for a second. Well, it is good news that Zoe and Chloe are saved from those monsters, but it is bad news cause there will be the issue of finding rooms for them.

"It is, well, it's news," As I look around the room, I have made all of them more confused than ever, but I could also see a hint of curiosity. I then think it is about time to introduce Zoe and Chloe. "I am going to be right back, and can I ask you all to keep an open mind?" before they could spout their complaints, I turned and went to get Zoe and Chloe.

Chloe spotted me and her tail started to wag, "Hello, Master, is it time to meet everyone?" I nod.

"Now, they may be angry at me for not telling them, but once you tell them your story, they will understand, so once I introduce you, just tell them what happened," they both nodded and started to follow me.

When we got to the room I stepped inside and saw all the girls staring at me, waiting for the news, and they soon got what they were waiting for. "Hello, uhhh, Master?" I turn to Zoe who pulls me a little closer "What should we call them?" I pondered this for a moment.

"Well, since I am your… Master, I guess they are, your Mistress?" Zoe and Chloe smiled and then bowed to the girls.

"Hello Mistresses, I am Chloe, and this is Zoe, a pleasure to meet you," I looked to either side and I saw that Zoe and Chloe were both still bowing. When I looked up, I saw all the girls with confused, scared, and angry faces.

"Ok, before everyone shouts and this turns into a warzone, just hear out their story before you say anything," I saw the situation was going to turn out bad right when I saw their faces, so I just need them to hear out Zoe and Chloe's story.

-Time skip – After Zoe and Chloe's story

*BANG*

Blazette slammed her fist on the table, nearly breaking it, "THOSE MONSTERS!" I was a little scared of her reaction to this, but I completely understood. That is when the unexpected happened, Charlotte came down from her web loft and walked over to Chloe and Zoe and… hugged them.

Charlotte spoke in a soft voice, and I was barely able to hear her, but I made out a few words. "I am sorry you had to go through that, but you are safe here, with us," this act brought smiles to all of our faces, and for some, tears.

All the girls then joined Charlotte and hugged Zoe and Chloe. "As Charlotte said, you are safe here with us, so let's finally have a normal day," after saying this I earned a chuckle from the girls.

'Maybe one of these days will be a normal one, just maybe'


	27. A Normal Day?

Chapter 27 – A Normal Day?

After finally clearing up the intruders and adding Zoe and Chloe to our ever growing family, I am really tired, so I started to head back to my room. While walking I start to think about how every time I wake up, something happens. 'For once can nothing crazy happen?'

While I think to myself I enter my room and lay down on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep, but when I entered my dream all I saw was a black room. When I looked around I saw someone on the ground.

I got closer to the person on the ground and I saw it was Herobrine, she was on the ground, unconscious. "Hey, Herobrine, you ok?" I tapped her head and I tried to get her to get up, but nothing was working.

She was out cold and I couldn't do anything, so I just sat next to her until she woke up, but she didn't wake up. She made a few movements, but she didn't wake up.

For the entire night, I just waited, but soon I felt my body begin to wake up. "Maybe she just needs time to recover, and maybe today will be a normal day,"

When I opened my eyes I felt the sunlight hit my body. I didn't even bother to sleep under my bedsheets, so it felt like I had a blanket made of pure sunlight, it felt great. Then I remembered how something always happened when I woke up.

I jumped off my bed and prepared for something to happen, and like it always does, it came with a loud…

*BANG*

I turned and saw my door was knocked down and Cupa was in the doorway. "JAY!" I saw that something important was going on, so I braced myself for what was going to be the issue. "WE ARE HUNGRY!"

"That's it?" Cupa nodded "No intruders, no one missing, and no one trying to kill me?" Cupa nodded again, "So, you all are just hungry,"

Cupa began to get impatient and shouted "YES!"

'Well, it is only morning, but I should make them breakfast before they start a riot' I got ready and started to head towards the kitchen.

When I got there I saw all the girls waiting for me and when they saw me they all gained smiles on their faces. Then at the same time, they all said "Good morning" I smiled at this.

"Morning girls, I am going to start breakfast, then we are going to have a great rest of the day," After saying this, all the girls cheered, it seems like they are all excited like I am. I start to make some eggs and I also make some streak to go with the eggs.

After cooking for a while the steak and eggs were done, "Breakfast is ready, come and get it," After saying this the girls quickly grabbed their food and started to eat, but then I noticed that we have so many people that the dining room table can't hold everyone.

"Hmmm, I should make a bigger dining room table so everyone can sit," Everyone was so caught up in their eating that they didn't hear me, well, all but one.

"Well if you want we can go get resources today," I turn to see Skelly with a satchel in hand, 'That sounds like a good idea, and I might be able to get some ores in a cave'

"Great idea, we will be able to get some stone, wood, food, and maybe even ores," Skelly nodded and I agreed to go on a resource run.

-Time skip – After Breakfast

Skelly and I got some tools for gathering resources and we were about to head out until… "JAY! SKELLY!" We both turned and saw Stella running towards us, "I heard you two were going out for some resources, so I am coming along,"

Stella already had a satchel on her back so it seemed like she was ready, I was fine with her coming along, but Skelly wanted to know more, "Okay, but what made you want to come along?"

Stella had a seductive smirk on, "Being alone in the woods with Jay, you really are smart Skelly, so," Stella turned to me with the same smirk on "I want some time with him as well,"

"O-Okay, well we should get going," Stella and Skelly both nodded and we set off on our resource run. When we were walking out the door I felt two sets of eyes watching us, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone, so I had a bad feeling now, but I didn't let it show, I just kept on guard.

-Time skip – Outside the Dark Oak forest

We walked for quite a while and we finally made it out of the dark oak forest, we were now in the plains biome, and it looks like a perfect spot to find some caves. No trees in the way, flat land, and right when I start to think about how good the caves will be, I see a ravine.

"JACKPOT!" I run towards the ravine and Skelly and Stella follow behind. I look down and see so many ores, coal, iron, gold, redstone, lapis lazuli, and I even see diamonds and emeralds. I turn to Skelly and Stella who have the same reaction as me, "I think we found the motherload," Not even looking away from the ravine, they both nod.

I look around the plains and I spot a pond right next to the ravine. I make my way over to the pond and break a few dirt blocks. The water then begins to fall and it creates a safe way to the ravine. I look back at Stella and Skelly, both still looking down into the ravine, "Well?!" I shout, causing both to return to reality, "You two going to stare all day, or are we going to get some ores?!"

Both girls then smiled and ran over to me. We all then made our way down the waterfall and into the ravine. When we got to the bottom, anywhere we looked, there was an ore.

Stella and Skelly grabbed their satchels and pulled out iron pickaxes and started to get some ores. I kept watch over the girls and made sure that no mobs tried to attack them. "Hey, Jay!" I turn to see Stella holding up some ores. I get closer and notice that they aren't ores, but… "We got some diamonds!"

Skelly followed behind me and we both witnessed Stella holding up several diamonds. When I looked where she was mining I saw many more diamonds. "Well, let's get the rest of them and then we should move onto a different part of the ravine, maybe there will be even more ores than this area,"

Stella and Skelly both nod and continue to get any ore they can. I keep an eye on both of them in case something happens, but surprisingly, nothing did.

After one side of the ravine was cleared of all the ores we made our way to the other side of the ravine, and just like before, it was loaded with ores. Stella and Skelly once again got to work, and I kept watch.

*GRRRRRAAA*

I hear a monster and I turn to see a few zombies coming out of a cave. I raise my hand in the air and summon a pickaxe, but like all my weapons, it is emerald, and very deadly, if used correctly. Once the zombies get into striking range I swing my pickaxe and kill all the zombies.

"Awesome Jay!" I turn to see Skelly and Stella smirking at me

*GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA*

I hear another zombie, but this one is louder than all the others. I see it coming out of the cave, but this one is not blocky, it looks human, so it must be powerful. I feel Skelly tap my shoulder and whisper into my ear "Jay, I think that is Rot, he is a very powerful zombie, and son of the zombie king, be careful," I nod and turn my attention to the zombie.

Once I can clearly see him he has on a full set of iron armor with a diamond sword in hand. "You.. must… die…" He spoke in a slow, gravely, and angry tone, and I could see that he was ready to kill, but he doesn't stand a chance against me.

"Sorry, but that won't happen," I charge him once he is in the open. He swings his sword at me, but he is slow and I easily dodge. I then jump and bury my pickaxe into his skull, and he falls to the ground.

I then pull the pickaxe out of his head and start walking off. "You… must… die…" I hear Rot behind me and I quickly turn and see him standing up.

"Jay! He can regenerate really fast, so we need to grab our things and leave before more zombies get here!" Before we grabbed our things I swung my pickaxe at his legs and chopped them off. This gave us some time to get out things and run back to the waterfall.

We start to swim up the waterfall while being followed by a few zombies. Once we got to the top I placed a block of dirt back so it closed off the water flow and all the zombies trying to follow us plummet back into the ravine. "Well that was close, how much stuff did you two get?" Stella and Skelly then started to dig into their satchels.

Skelly was the first to pull out her ores, "I have one hundred and thirty-eight coal, eighty-six iron, sixty four gold, one hundred and twenty-two redstone, twenty diamonds, and four emeralds," After Skelly said all of her ores, Stella laughed.

"That's all? I have two hundred and thirty-two coal, one hundred and eighty-nine iron, eighty-five gold, two hundred and five redstone, thirty two diamonds, and ten emeralds," Both of our jaws hit the ground at how much Stella had gotten, and she boasted her victory by puffing out her chest, "Looks like I win, I got the bigger breasts and now I have the most ores,"

Skelly was defeated, but this didn't stop her from fighting back. While Stella was boasting Skelly snuck up behind her and grabbed her breasts, "Yeah, but with these breasts come a few extra pounds and I don't think guys like heavy girls," Stella is completely caught off guard with that comment and Skelly fondling her breasts.

But this doesn't keep her down and Stella's lips perk up into a seductive smile. "Well, we have someone who can clear this up," Both girls then turn to me, with the same smile on.

I then caught on, "I am not getting involved with this," but it was already too late, they both start to walk over to me, swaying their hips, trying to make themselves sexier than the other.

"C'mon Jay, we need to figure out which you prefer," Stella then hugged my right arm, I could feel her breasts press against them, "So which do you prefer? Bigger?" I then feel Skelly grab my left arm and press her breasts against my arm as well.

"Or do you like a little smaller?" I was stuck in between two beautiful women that wanted to know what size bust I like, either answer I give had a good and bad side, and I was sandwiched between them, so there was no way out.

"Well depending on the mood, I am in, I could choose either size, and you don't need to have a competition," I then pulled them both into a hug "You both are amazing in your own way, so you don't have to go and compare yourselves to someone else,"

I looked at both of the girls expressions, they went from shocked to happy and they both hugged me back. Stella then whispered into my ear "I can't wait for you to get into the right mood," Her voice sends shivers down my spine "Hopefully it is soon," Stella then kissed my cheek.

A split second later I felt Skelly kiss my other cheek and I felt my face flush. Both girls started to giggle at this. Trying to change the subject "Well we should probably get back to the house, it will be dark in a bit," Still giggling they nod. We all start to make out way back to the mansion.

We then made our way to the outer edge of the forest and we were about to continue until I feel the same two sets of eyes. I quickly start to look for the eyes and I soon find two figures behind a dark oak tree.

I run over to the tree and I see the two figures get startled at my speed as when I get to the tree I see them both on the ground, but these two figures are familiar. "What are you two doing out here?" They both stand up and brush the dirt off their clothes. Stella and Skelly both catch up to me and have the same reaction. "Care to explain Esmeralda and Courtney?"

Both girls are blushing so much their faces look like tomatoes. "W-Well, we, we followed you," Courtney said the last part of the sentence very fast like she was embarrassed by it.

As curious as I was Skelly asked Courtney and Esmeralda "Why did you two follow us?"

Esmeralda was still red, but she still answered "We thought you two were going to get to know Jay better," but Stella and Skelly were not buying it "Ok, ok, we were afraid Jay would like you two better because you were spending more time with him,"

I get what they are saying, but… "Stalking us? Really?!" All the girls jumped at my sudden shouting, but they deserve it "Also, there will be no changing my love for you all, each one of you have an amazing personality and you are all beautiful as well. You don't need to worry about someone taking me away from you all, I will stay with all of you and even if I am a whole world away, I will find a way back to you all."

After I was done speaking the girls fell silent and they all had blushes on their faces. That was until Esmeralda and Courtney nearly tackled me in a hug. Both buried their faces into my chest, and I returned their embrace with my own.

I then felt two sets of arms wrap around me and I felt Stella and Skelly hug me from behind. All I could do it just stand there and hold the girls in my arms. We just stood there for a few minutes until I noticed the sky. "Ah, it is nearly sunset, we need to get home now!"

The girls also looked at the sky and started to panic. Then, almost simultaneously they all scream "OH GOSH WE NEED TO GET BACK!"

We then made our way back to the mansion, and on our way, we found ourselves in a dark oak forest, at night. Even with the thick trees, we were able to see the woodland mansion, but there was one issue. I could see many mobs in the path to the mansion.

*SSSSSSSSS*  
*GRRRRAA*

*CRACKLE*

I hear the mobs closing in on us and all I can think to do is… "RUN!" I grab the girls and quickly dash through the forest, past all the mobs. That is until a zombie grabbed Stella's arm. I let the others pass by and I quickly kick the zombie into a tree. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," I smile at her, but this is a short one for I hear the mobs right behind us. I then pick up Stella and start to run "Ooooohh, what a gentleman," I blush a little, but I still continue to run forward until I catch up to Skelly, Esmeralda, and Courtney.

We continue to run until we make it to the woodland mansion. We all run inside and I quickly close the door and block it off with two wood blocks. I then realize I am still holding Stella in my arms. "Well Jay, what are WE going to do now?" Stella nudged her head against my chest.

I then put Stella down and she put on a pouting face, "Oh c'mon, don't give me that," But Stella just continued to pout, I sighed and picked her up again. She then nudged herself against me again and gained an innocent smile.

Skelly looked at Stella with a bit of jealousy and I picked it up. Our eyes met and I gave her the 'what am I supposed to do?' look. Instead of an answer she just shrugged, 'Looks like I will need to stick through this'

We all gathered our things and made our way upstairs to our rooms to sleep, but there was an issue, I was still holding Stella. "Do you want me to drop you off at your room?"

"C'mooooooon Jay, I wanna sleep with you tonight, like we used to," I smiled at this and started to walk towards my room.

When I got to my room I opened the door and walked in. I then set Stella down on my bed and got in bed with her. She then wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. "I am so glad I am here with you, Jay," I simply put my arm around her and said

"I am glad as well, Goodnight Stella," I then closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber.


	28. New House

Chapter 28 – New House

Message from Goblin

Sorry about this chapter being so late, I am going through some tough times because of family issues. This is also a long chapter, the longest one I have made, it also has a lewd scene, so be prepared. I also got a great suggestion from a reader, and I will give that reader a special shout out when I add his suggestion to my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any ideas for my story.

Welcome to the goblin horde - Goblin

As I opened my eyes I looked around my room and saw everything exactly where it was, besides one thing. I looked down and saw Stella still laying on top of me, and as she did before, she was completely naked. "My goodness Stella," I started to pet her head "Whatever shall I do with you,"

"So you knew I was awake?" Stella's eyes opened and she looked up to me and smiled "Morning, Jay, we should sleep together more often, you are just sooooooo comfy," I smiled at her comment

"Well I am going to be making a little gift for everyone, so after it is done I promise that we will do this more often," Stella was pleased with this response as she had the biggest smile on and she snuggled up to me.

*BANG*

My door was smashed open again and I saw Cupa enter my room "JAY! WE ARE HUNGRY! Oh?" Cupa then saw Stella and I in my bed, "Oooooohhh, did you two bang?" Cupa asked

Stella and I said simultaneously "No," Cupa then frowned

"Damn, I wanted to hear juicy details, but anyways," Cupa ran over to me and yanked me out of bed "We need some breakfast," She then ran out of the room while she was still holding me.

"Slow down Cupa!" Cupa, however, did not slow down and dragged me all the way to the kitchen where the girls were waiting for breakfast. "Ok, let's get you all some food," The girls cheered and I started to make some eggs with steak, mostly because that is the only thing we have.

-Time skip – After breakfast

I waited for everyone to finish their breakfast, that is when I made my move. I quickly made my way down the hallway, down the stairs, and then out the door.

I walked into the dark oak forest and started to walk towards the plains. I walked past many trees that were big and some that were small, and there were even a few mushroom trees. I didn't notice them before when I was on guard or when we were being chased by mobs.

Before I knew it I was at the plains, "Alright, time to get to work," I raised my hand in the air and summoned an ax, I swung the ax at a nearby tree and the ax cut through it with ease. The best thing is that I didn't even need to get the rest of the logs, they all got destroyed after the ax hit the tree.

After chopping down several trees I was able to get more than two hundred logs. I took a log and crushed it into planks then into a crafting table. I then walked into a flat part of the plains and placed the crafting table, I then turned sixty logs into planks. I kept the planks in my satchel and held the logs in my hand.

I then started to place the logs down, making an outline.

-Time skip – Finished the outline

It is noon and I have already finished the outline. I then get the leftover logs and turned them into planks. I then start to make the floors. I cover the grass with the dark oak planks and create the first floor. I then start to make the walls with holes that will soon have glass for windows. I then make three doors for a front double door and a back door.

After I finished with the walls I start to work on the staircase to the second floor. There I started the walls, roof, and also a balcony. The second floor would have all the bedrooms, but I am going to do something different.

-Time skip – finishing the second floor

After the second floor was finished I made my way to a nearby river where it had some sand on the bottom. I swam to the bottom and summoned a tiny shovel, but it worked so well that once I touched a single piece of sand, all the others broke as well.

I gathered the sand and also went to a cave next to the river. I let go of the tiny shovel and summoned a tiny pickaxe. I then slammed the pickaxe into the stone and it seemed like a giant TNT bomb went off because the pickaxe obliterated the cave. I then collected all the cobblestone and there was also a lot of ores below the stone.

I made my way back to my creation and entered it. I then made a kitchen in the corner that had a few furnaces, a tiny table for quick meals, a lot of chests, and even a cauldron for washing their hands. I then started to make some glass by heating the sand in the furnaces.

I then moved onto the next room where I made a dining room table big enough for everyone. I then added a chandelier above the table.

After finishing the dining room I moved onto the biggest and empty room. I then made a lot of furniture, but I needed some pillows and some cushions, so I exited my creation and looked around, I saw some sheep.

I made some sheers from the iron and made my way over to the sheep and got a lot of wool from them. I then walked back to the house and started to make some cushions and pillows. I placed them on the chairs and rearranged them so it looked like a living room.

I then made my way to the stairs and walked up them. I then went to the crafting table and started to make some beds, but before I make them I start to think. 'Maybe I should add some color to this house' I go back downstairs and go outside and start to gather some flowers, I see a green, yellow, purple, red, blue, white, and black flowers.

I grabbed all of them and made my way back to the house where I turned the flowers into dyes and made one red, three yellow, four green, two blue, three purple, two black, and four white beds. I then placed them down and put a chest next to every one of the beds.

The house is almost done, but now I need to add some finishing touches, I place fences around the balcony and I fence in a large area behind the house. I then take the glass out of the furnace and put it into the holes in the walls to make a lot of windows.

I then look outside and see that it is sunset. I just need to do two more things, and one is to light the entire house up with some redstone lamps. After that is done I make my way to the backdoor and go to the fenced-in backyard. I then start digging with my hands, I only want to dig one block down so that I can get some water buckets.

After I finish digging I go inside to make some iron buckets and go to the nearest pond where I grab two water buckets. I then had to run back to the house because it was now becoming dark, I quickly got inside and closed the door on the mobs trying to kill me. I sighed in relief and I went to the backyard and placed the water buckets to make an infinite water source.

I grab the water and start filling the spot I dug out before, creating a pool. I then dug out the rest of the dirt and replaced it with cobblestone and also added a redstone lamp underwater to light up the pool. Next, I added some torches on some fences and I also placed a few saplings to make it look a little more natural.

It was now completely dark and I was really tired from working all day, so I went upstairs and plopped down on my green bed and went to sleep instantly.

POV Change – Kayda

"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME NO ONE KNOWS WHERE JAY IS?!" Everyone shook their head and I looked down in defeat. We have been searching for him all day and we didn't find any sign of him.

Wendy stood up "Ok, we looked for him today, we will continue the search tomorrow, we don't want to get stuck out there," Everyone agreed and headed to bed, most likely eager to wake up and start searching again.

I was the only one left in the meeting room, and I sighed "Where are you, Jay?" I then got up and also went to my room and fell asleep.

POV Change – Jay

I opened my eyes and got up realizing that I was not in the mansion. I quickly sprung out of bed and got back to work. I added some more details to the house including a nice roof, flowers around and in the house, some small furniture here and there, a storage closet below the stairs, a blacksmith corner, brewing stations, and even a secret enchantment table, but something was strange. When I placed the enchantment table down, my ring started to shine.

I then put my ring closer to the enchantment table and it grew brighter and brighter until the light grew so bright it could blind me. However I kept moving forward and I then felt my hand touch the enchantment table book, but right when I did the light disappeared. I turned to the table and saw that my ring had a slight purple glow to it.

'Did it just enchant my ring?' I decided to test this theory by summoning a sword. When I did I was shocked, it was the same sword that I used when those people broke into the mansion. 'Can I use the same weapon now?' I dropped the sword and summoned the sword again, and just like I thought, I can now summon the same weapon.

I got so excited I needed to try it out more, but right now, I had a more important matter. The house was finished, and I needed to get the girls. I quickly ran back to the woodland mansion where I found the girls standing in a huddle out front. I stood behind a tree and heard them speaking.

"Ok, we know that Jay is not in the woodland mansion, so we need to check the forest for him," Kayda was making the plan, but what they did not know is that I was closer than they thought. I start to sneak out from behind the tree and make my way over to them, and when I was right behind them, I felt like playing a little prank on them.

I got behind Alice and picked her up and held her bridal style. "Oh? Looking for little old me?" All the girls turned to me and saw me holding Alice, who was now red in the face.

"Let me down, Jay…" She looked away with her flushed face, then she realized, her eyes widened and she looked back at me, "Jay?!" I simply smiled back at her as she finally realized what was happening. She then hugged me while I was still holding her.

"JAY!" Kayda stood in front of me "Where have you been? We were so worried!" I could see that everyone was clearly upset, but I couldn't tell them exactly what I was doing. I still needed to move items to the house. I needed to think of a lie, and quick.

"Well, I kinda, went exploring and lost track of time," When I look around all the girls sighed, looks like I fooled them.

"Ok, but tell us next time you go out, we were really scared something happened to you," I nodded and Kayda smiled again. "Now, can you make us some breakfast?"

I start to laugh, "What would you do without me?" the girls and I go inside and I start to make them breakfast.

-Time skip – after breakfast

After everyone is done eating I start to gather things to move to the new house. I got wool for carpet in the wool room, the nether portal in the portal room, the anvil and lava from the blacksmith room, a bunch of chests from the storage room, and finally I got a few bookshelves from the library.

Before any notices that the items are missing, I should transfer them to the new house. Now that I am able to use a weapon more than once I need to think of a weapon that will give me immeasurable speed.

I then remember a game I used to play, I raise my hand and summon a dagger that gives you a speed boost. I test it out by running in the hallway, and it still works. I am able to speed down the hallway in less than a second. I then use the dagger and run to the house, place all the items where they belong and return.

'The girls will need their items in their chest, but they probably don't want to carry it' I then run to everyone's room and pick up their entire chest and run to the house.

After everyone's chest is placed next to their bed in the new house I think of what else the house needs. I then thought, 'Maybe I can make a basement so everything is not crowded on the first floor'

I got my idea and then ran to the house where I started to work on the basement. With the dagger in my hand, I was able to work ten times faster. I cleared out an area for the basement in a few minutes, but now I need to make it look nice.

I add a few cobblestone details in the corners and put up dark oak walls. I then ran upstairs and moved the enchantment table with the bookshelves, the anvil, lava, and the grinder for the forge, brewing stands, and I even added some storage chests in the wall.

Everything was working out, now the only thing left to do was show the girls. I ran upstairs, out the door, and to the mansion. I got to the meeting room and shouted "MEETING!"

After a few minutes all the girls were in the meeting room. "Hey, Jay? We all have an issue," I turn to see Andr standing in the doorway "All of our chests are missing," I let out a little chuckle at this statement, which made Andr blush, "N-Not those chests, our storage chests,"

I still chuckled at this statement, "Well I know where all of your chests are,"

Blazette questioned me, "Where are they and why did you take them?"

"Well, I set up a little surprise, since this mansion is so big and that causes a bunch of issues I have prepared something," They all tilted their heads at this "Follow me," I start to walk out of the meeting room and the girls follow behind me. We left the woodland mansion and started to walk through the dark oak forest. We walked for a while then we finally came to the plains. "Here it is, when I said I was out exploring, I lied, I was making this,"

The girls then saw what I was talking about and stared at it. "J-Jay," I felt arms wrap around me and I looked down to see Charlotte hugging me, and when she looked up at me she had a few tears welling up, "You made this for us?" I nodded and she buried her face into my chest, I then heard her faintly whisper "Thank you,"

I smile as I hold Charlotte close to me, and when I look to the others they just gaze upon the house with a smile and some had tears in their eyes. Charlotte let go of me then started to walk towards the house. Everyone else followed and when they go to the house they all stopped.

I made my way to the front door, "I now present," I threw open the doors, "Our new home," I walked inside with the girls following, "Well? What do you think?"

Cupa then started to run around like a kid in a candy store, "AMAZING, YOU MADE THIS IN TWO DAYS?!" When I tried to figure out where she was, she would run to another room, next thing I knew she was upstairs. "WOAH, IS THIS ENTIRE FLOOR A BEDROOM?!"

I get upstairs and the others follow as well, "I wanted to know what you all wanted before I made the bedrooms, so I didn't make the bedrooms yet,"

"Hmmm, I don't know," I saw Wendy looking around the room, "I like it like this," everyone else nodded at this.

"So you would all rather sleep in the same room? Don't you all want your own rooms?"

I heard a few giggles followed by Grace floating down to me, "Well we will all be able to sleep with you, Jay, so we don't really need a room of our own,"

"Won't you feel uncomfortable when you need to change?"

The giggles then became louder, "We don't mind if it is just you, Jay"

I sighed "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if another guy was in this house," Pima then hugged me

"We would still choose you over whoever it would be," I was so happy that I was here with the best people in the world.

"Wait, does that mean we are keeping the beds together like that?" The girls nodded and I sighed at this, "Looks like there is no getting out of it," The girls started to giggle at this, "Your items are in the chests at the foot of your bed, so you can move your things if you want,"

After everyone checked out the bedroom, everyone dispersed and checked out the house. "HEY JAY!" I hear Stella call me from the basement. I make my way down and see her with Pima Skelly and Irene, "Did you make this forge as well?" I nod "AWESOME!" Stella then tackled me to the ground and started to hug me

"Woah S-Stella? You have been very clingy lately, ah?" I then felt Stella's breasts rub against my chest and I can't help but blush.

"What's up, Jay? Why is your face red?" Stella then realized the position she is in and smiled "Oooooohh? does Jay like my breasts pressing against him?" I blush even more, "You blushed more, so you do like it. Guess you would like it if I did this," Stella then pressed her breasts against my face.

"STELLA!" Stella was then lifted into the air by Pima and Skelly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Stella just laughed and pulled Pima and Skelly close to her and whispered something I couldn't hear, but Pima and Skelly started to blush, and Stella started to giggle. "S-S-Stella w-we couldn't p-possibly d-do t-that," Skelly was still blushing while she spoke to Stella and Pima was covering her face, but I could still see her blush.

I got up and saw Pima and Skelly still trying to recover from Stella's teasing, Stella was still giggling, and Irene was standing near the forge. "Master Jay, are you going to make some weapons in this forge?"

"Yeah, after that supply run with Skelly and Stella, we have a lot of ores and with those ores, I will be able to make some tools and items."

"If you want me to, I will gladly help you, since I am an iron golem, fire does not hurt me unless it is as hot as lava." That is true since she is very powerful and made of metal, she is fire resistant.

"Sure, I will always accept help," I like helping people a lot, but having people help me is nice as well. I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw Pyra standing there, "Hmm? What's up Pyra?"

Pyra then pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "Can you make something for me? It is kind of a personal thing so I don't really want the others to know," I was intrigued and willing to help her out.

"Yeah, sure I can help out, just tell me what's up," Pyra then pulled me upstairs and into the kitchen. She then looked around, probably to see if anyone is around, and once the coast was clear she turned to me.

"Ok, so can you, umm, ca-can y-you, well I have a-an issue with my, my," Pyra then said the last part of the sentence under her breath so I couldn't hear it.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't hear what you said," Pyra blushed

"There is an issue with, w-with, my breasts," It took me a second to process what she just said

"Well if there is an issue with them, why not ask the other girls? They know more about that stuff," Pyra blushed and cupped her breasts

"But there is an issue with them, they feel heavy, and I know they are already big, but they feel heavier than normal." Pyra lifted her breasts and emphasized their size. I tried to keep eye contact, but she kept lifting her breasts.

"I think Courtney would know what to do, and she is from the nether so if it has to do with you being made of fire then she should be able to help," Pyra looked shocked, but then she smiled

She then placed her hand on her hip, "I gave you a perfect chance and you didn't take it," She then walked over to me and swayed her hips in the process, "C'mon Jay, I made this plan to get you alone, I even put on the embarrassed act." She then put her hand on my chest "Let's just have some fun,"

"Master? Are you in here Master?" I then see Zoe and Chloe turn the corner and they lock eyes with me, then they look at Pyra. "O-Oh s-sorry Master, we didn't know you were going to do that with Mistress Pyra," Zoe started to blush and looked away, but Chloe looked completely mellow.

"Master, next time you are planning to do that with a Mistress, please let us know so we don't interrupt you,"

"Oh no, Pyra was just teasing me," Pyra pouted and got off of me and walked out of the room, "Oh, you were calling me, is there something wrong?"

"If I may ask," Chloe bowed her head "Can you brush us, Master?"

"Wow, didn't think that you two would need to be brushed, but sure, I can brush you two," Chloe lifted her head and I could see the joy in her face and when I looked at Zoe, she had the same look.

Both girls bowed "Thank you, Master," I walked out of the kitchen with Zoe and Chloe by my side.

They then led me to the outside pool, "You want me to brush you here?"

"Yes Master, we like to be outside when we get brushed and with the pool here we can also get our fur clean." Well that makes a lot of sense, but something feels off, I have this feeling that someone is watching us, I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Is something the matter, Master?" I turn to see Chloe staring at me with a concerned look on her face. I quickly checked again and didn't see anyone, I turned back to Chloe.

"I thought I felt someone watching us, every time I get this feeling, we meet someone new, but I don't see anyone." Chloe also looked around, but it seems like she didn't see anything either. 'This is going to keep on edge until I find out who is watching us'

But now I had something to do, I grabbed the brush and faced the girls. Zoe stepped forward and asked, "Can I go first, Master?" I looked at Chloe and she nodded.

"Yes you can," I saw her face light up and her tail started to wag really fast. She quickly ran over to the side of the pool and laid on her chest. I sat down next to her and started to brush her fur. It was dirty, had hair knots, and was really messy. "Hey, Zoe? How long had it been since you were brushed?"

"Well, our last master would only brush us if we would beg him for it, but we didn't like him, he was a disgusting, rotten, greedy, old fart." I was a little shocked that Zoe said that, she was normally shy and a little quiet, but when she was speaking her mind she really let all of it out.

I looked at Chloe and saw that her face had anger, but also a little bit of sadness. "He would always touch us and make us really uncomfortable. If it was not for you, Master, he would have taken our virginity. He was starving us and touching us so that we would give in, but we didn't, and then he heard of the woodland mansion. Before we raided the mansion he told us that we would either give in or he would rape us." I saw tears welling up in Chloe's eyes "We were so scared, but then you saved us, we no longer have to feel that way again thanks to you, Master."

I saw Chloe crying and even though I couldn't see Zoe's face I could tell she was crying as well. "Chloe, Zoe, can you two look at me?" Zoe got up and stared at me and I could see the tears streaming down her face and Chloe was crying as well.

I then pulled them towards me and held them to my chest. I could feel their tears seep through my shirt and I then felt their arms wrap around me as well. "I will make sure that you two will live the life that you want, I will ask you two this again, are you sure this is what you want?"

Zoe and Chloe both look up and said simultaneously "Yes, Master," I smiled and pulled them back into my chest and they returned my embrace.

We stood there for a few minutes until we finally separated. "Ok, now let's get you two brushed. Zoe, if I may?"

Zoe's tail begun to wag again and she laid on her chest again and waited to me to brush her. I then got to work and started to brush her back, and the soon messy and dirty hair was pure white and glossy. Her tail was wagging so fast that it almost slapped my face, so I had to make sure I didn't get hit.

I continued to brush the top half of her body and I soon made it to her tail. "Ok, Zoe, your tail is next," I lightly grabbed her tail and started to brush it.

"Ah ah Master," I heard Zoe quietly moan, but I continued to brush her tail, but her tail was dirtier and messier than her entire body, so I had to brush it more than the rest of her body. One thing that didn't help was Zoe. "Ah, Master, Ahhh," she was constantly moaning whenever I brushed her tail.

Chloe then whispered in my ear "Are you enjoying yourself, Master?" I was a little shocked by this and I jumped a little, but that also made me pull on the brush.

"AHHHH, Ohhh, Master, ah," Zoe was panting from the sudden jolt. I turn to Chloe with a slight glare.

Chloe then seductively smirked, "Sorry, Master, please punish me," 'I know what she is doing. She is going to get it when I brush her' I turn back to Zoe and continue to brush her tail until it is clean and glossy.

"Ok, Zoe, your backside is done. Do you want to move on to the front?" Zoe nodded and flipped and laid on her back. I then started to brush her front side. I started with her arms, which we not too bad, but still needed to be brushed. I then had to move onto her chest, "May I?"

Zoe nodded and I started to brush her chest, I brushed everywhere besides her breasts first then I hover the brush over her breasts. "Are you sure it is fine, Zoe?"

"Yes, Master," I took a second before I started to brush her breasts and I hit a patch of rough hair. I had to brush a little harder to smooth out the area, but it didn't. "Ah, ah, Master, that's, ah," I was confused, then I lifted to brush and saw that I was brushing her nipple.

"AH! Sorry, Zoe, I didn't realize," Zoe was blushing and I also felt my face get a little hot.

"Smooth Master, can you do that to me as well?" I heard Chloe whisper in my ear, I turned to her and gave her another glare, "Oh, I guess I need to be punished more," I sighed and pulled Chloe closer and whispered into her ear.

"Why are you so obsessed with me punishing you? You weren't like this before," Chloe just seductively smiled at me.

"I was only acting before, I wanted to see if you were like our last Master, now that I know that you are not like him at all, I can be myself, and you shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be planning on different ways to punish me."

"If you keep causing trouble then I will have to punish you," Chloe kept the same smirk which made me a little worried.

I then went back to brushing Zoe, I was finished with one breast so I moved onto the other one. I did soft and long strokes, and I made sure to not make the same mistake. After I brushed her breasts I then brushed her legs. Then I realized the last spot I needed to brush, "Zoe, are you sure I can brush there?"

Zoe blushed "Yes, Master," I then started to brush her crotch, but I did it fast so that it could be over. When I was done Zoe was completely clean and her fur was glossy.

"Great now you are all clean if you want you can now swim in the pool," Zoe didn't waste any time and jumped into the pool. "That was fast," I turned to Chloe "Well, do you want to get brushed?"

Chloe then bowed "Yes, please brush me," she then looked up at me and smiled seductively "Master,"

I sighed, "Ok, do you want to be by the water when I brush you?"

"Can I be brushed over there, Master?" Chloe pointed to the trees I planted, and they all grew so large that it created a large shaded area.

"Ok," we walked over to the trees and found a nice open area. Chloe sat on the ground and just stared at me, "Something wrong Chloe?"

"So when are you going to punish me, Master?" I sighed 'Why is she so obsessed with me punishing her? What should I do? If I "punish" her then it will eventually lead to something else, and if I don't punish her then she will cause more trouble and annoy me. Maybe I should "punish" her, that way she won't cause any more trouble'

"Since you want to be punished so badly, I guess I have to punish you," Chloe's eyes widened, she smirked, and she was… purring? "Wow, you really want to be punished, but there is one issue… How do you want me to punish you?" Chloe gasped at this, she didn't expect that.

(LEWD MOMENT – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"If I may suggest a form of punishment, I would tie my wrists together and then bind it to a tree so I can't move. I would then tease my body so much that I start to get wet, but since my hands are bound to the tree I won't be able to finger myself. Then you can do whatever you want afterward. Is that a good plan, Master?"

My jaw hit the floor 'Man, she really wants this to happen' I look around and see that we are surrounded by the trees so no one should be able to see us, 'Well, I guess she wants it to happen, so I might as well give her this'

She is staring at me, waiting for my answer, but I don't give her one, I just grab some vines from the tree and make a rope. "Oh, I guess I know your answer, Master, don't hold back"

I tied Chloe's wrists together and bound her to a tree. I also tied a piece of rope around her ankles. I then spread her legs and took two thick and small branches and bound her to the ground so she can't move. "Now that everything is ready, time for your punishment."

"Don't hold back, Master," I then grabbed Chloe's breasts and started to massage them "Ah, oh, ahh, Master," Chloe already started to moan, and I haven't even gotten into it yet. Chloe has a large set and every time I grab them Chloe moans, but this should set her off more. I stop massaging her right breast and I start to nibble on her nipple. "AHHH! OH, MASTER!"

I kept teasing her nipple and massaging her breast, and when I switched breasts she moaned and arched her back. "Wow, you are really enjoying this aren't you? I thought this was a punishment, maybe you tricked me into doing what you wanted. You naughty girl, let's try this then." I grab both of Chloe's breasts and push them together, her nipples are even touching.

I then start to suck on both of her breasts at the same time. "AHH! MA- AH STER OH" It seems like I figured out her weakness. "AH, SO OH CLOSE, I AM AH SO CLOSE MA AH STER,"

"Oh if you are close then maybe I should stop, this is your punishment after all,"

"No, please, let me, Master, I am so close, please Master." Chloe was pleading, I guess she hasn't had any attention in a while, so it will be easy to get her excited.

"No, this is your punishment, so you are being punished, but I may let you if you beg enough."

"Please please please Master, I am so close, please continue, you can punish me even more, just please, I am so close!" Chloe was really excited, so I will give her this one. I start to suck on both of her breasts again and she starts to moan louder than before. Her back arched "AHHHHHHH!" Chloe then released all of her juices all over the ground and she was panting like a dog. "Ah, Master, please ah punish me ah more." 'Wow, she is really panting, but she said she wants more' I then felt a strain in my pants 'Oh? Looks like I found a way to punish her'

I pulled down my pants and pulled out my dick. "Hey Chloe, I found a new way to punish you," Chloe was still lost in her world, but when I grabbed her breasts she came back to her senses and she saw my dick between her breasts.

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it, "Master, your dick is huge, it must be around eleven inches, oh this is so exciting, please use it to fuck my tits,"

"Oh I plan to, and you will get to taste my cum, so if you are a good girl and suck the tip then I will let you swallow all of it, but if you are a bad girl, then you will get it all over your face and tits, so it is your choice where you want it."

I grabbed Chloe's tits and squeezed them against my cock and started to thrust. "Oh, Master, please untie me, I need to touch myself, please untie me ah,"

"Nope, this is your punishment, so you are going to stay tied up until I finish, I will let you touch yourself after you swallow my load." I continued to thrust and Chloe kept begging and moaning. "If you want to touch yourself so badly, then start sucking,"

Chloe was a little shocked at first, but then she started to open her mouth and I slid the tip of my dick inside. I kept thrusting and Chloe kept sucking the tip of my dick. It was feeling really good, but I had to keep my promise. I stopped thrusting for a moment and released Chloe's arms.

She quickly reached down and started to finger her pussy. I then started to thrust again with my cock going deep into her mouth. I could feel her tongue wrap around my dick and lick it as it left her mouth.

We kept this up for a few minutes until I started to get close. "Chloe, since you have been a good girl you will have to swallow every single drop," Chloe then started to suck and lick my dick faster than before and she was also plunging her fingers into her pussy at a rapid pace.

Then at the same time, Chloe jolted up and released all of her juices as I released my sperm into her mouth. I could tell she was having a hard time swallowing my cum. "Don't you spill a drop, if you do I will spank you until your ass is bright red,"

Instead of Chloe trying to suck up all of my semen right away, it seems like she was thinking of which choice to choose, but it seems like she decides because she gulped up all my cum. "Good girl, Chloe," but this was short-lived as she opened her mouth and let semen spill onto her breasts.

"Oh, Master, it seems like I was a bad girl," Chloe started to lick up the semen from her breasts as she shook her ass.

"Chloe, you did that on purpose, so that means you will get spanked until you cum," I then grabbed Chloe leaned her against a tree and stuck her ass out. "This is what happens when you are a bad girl,"

*SMACK*

"AHH, oh Master, I have been a bad girl, punish me more,"

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"AHHHH, ahhhh, oh Master,"

*SMACK*

"AHHH" Chloe kept getting her ass smacked and she kept moaning over and over. I could clearly see her getting wet because of this. She was enjoying this so much and with every slap on her ass, it made her entire ass jiggle.

I continued to slap her ass cheeks until her ass was bright red. "AHHHH, Master, AHH, oh it hurts, but it feels so good," with every slap she jolts up and she gets wetter. "MASTER AHHHHHH!"

Chloe then arched her back and she came so much, it was like a wave of her juices. "You are such a bad girl, I think you have had enough punishment for now,"

Chloe, who was twitching from her punishment was a sweaty mess. "Thank you for punishing me, Master," I stood next to Chloe and started to brush her head.

*PPPUUUUURRRRR*

I heard Chloe start to purr when I start to brush Chloe's head. "We should probably get you all clean and brushed, since that is what we were supposed to do," I continued to brush Chloe until her fur was clean and glossy and when we were leaving the little tree forest Zoe came running up to us.

"Where did you two go? You were gone for a long time. Wait, are you ok, Chloe?" Zoe looked at Chloe's trembling legs from her spanking.

"Yeah I am ok, it is just," Chloe looked over at me and winked "Jay was just a little rough with the brush,"


	29. Remembering a Past

Chapter 29 – Remembering a Past

After I was done brushing Zoe and Chloe I headed into the house and saw everyone relaxing. I was so glad that everyone was enjoying the new house.

"Hey, Jay." I turn to see Kayda "Thanks for making this house for us, it is really nice,"

"No problem. It actually didn't take long because I am now able to use a weapon more than once."

"Really? Can you show me?" I nodded and raised my hand and summoned a sword, I then dropped it and re-summoned the same sword again. "Woah, that is really amazing, you are like a knight."

I flinched at that word, "S-Sorry Kayda, could you say that again,"

"Hmm? I said you are like a knight," I started to have some flashbacks and I then heard them say those words again "Wow Jay, you are like a knight, as a knight, you need to protect her,"

I am then brought back to reality, "Sorry Kayda, I need to go," I dashed out the door and summoned a grappling hook and used it to get onto the roof. While I was running out of the house I heard her ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell her.

POV Change – Kayda

'Why did he run off like that, was it something I said, I don't think anything I said was mean or wrong, so why did he run off?' I walked out of the door and looked around, but I didn't see him.

I then used my wings and flew high into the sky. I looked around and found him, on the house? I flew down to the roof and landed behind him. It seems like he is deep in thought because he didn't even flinch, but when I got closer to him I saw he was… crying.

"Why… Why couldn't I be strong like I am now, I… I... wish I could save her" 'Her? Who is this? Why is Jay crying? Did I do this?' I reached out to Jay, but I couldn't touch him, I saw my hand trembling and I also felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jay flinched at my voice and slowly turned to me. I saw that his eyes had tears flowing out of them and I couldn't hold back anymore. The flood gates opened and I started to cry. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around Jay, "It's my *hic* fault you are *hic* crying *hic*"

POV Change – Jay

Here I was, on the roof, crying, with Kayda hugging me and crying into my chest. I couldn't stop myself from crying and I knew Kayda wasn't going to stop anytime soon either. The only thing I could do was hug her back, "It is not your fault Kayda, I just remembered something I don't like to think of,"

I could feel Kayda flinch at this and her head looked up at me, "It's *hic* not?" I saw that her face was full of sadness but also confusion.

"No, it isn't," I sighed 'I am going to need to tell the girls this, they will definitely notice that I am acting differently, "I need to tell all of you something," After saying this I gather everyone in our bedroom.

They were all sitting on the beds, floating, or hanging from the ceiling, and everyone was waiting to see what I had to say. "So I have something to tell all of you, and I can't keep this hidden," I looked around and saw how serious everyone was and that they were prepared for the worst. "When I was a teenager my parents went out for a meeting with their business, and I was in charge of protecting my… twin sister,"

The girls were all surprised and I heard them all gasp, and then there was silence for a solid minute. Until Andr broke the silence "T-Twin s-s-sister?" I nod.

"Yes, I have a twin sister, but that night when I had to protect her, people broke into our house. I grabbed her and we hid in my room, but they found us and tried to take us. I fought the intruders, but they were adults and I was only a teenager, they overpowered me and they also got my sister, but before they could get us out of my room a room came out of nowhere and blinded me, and when I opened my eyes I was in my room, the intruders were dead and my sister was gone."

"Jay, what does she look like?" I heard a voice call out and I recognized this voice. 'Are you finally all better, Herobrine?' I heard her chuckle "Yeah, Pyra did a number on me and I was knocked out for a while, but back to what I was saying. What does your sister look like?" 'Well, she has long blonde hair, light blue eyes, she is very athletic, and she has a Ruby ring, it is like my Emerald ring, but we never figured out what hers could do.'

I was then brought back to reality by Cupa wrapping her arms around me. "I am so, so very sorry, Jay," Cupa then backed off and pulled her Ruby ring out of her pocket, "I knew her, she was my friend, but… Rot got her,"

"R-Rot? That, he, no," I felt my rage take hold of me and I couldn't control it anymore "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" I raised my hand and summoned my speed dagger, grabbed the Ruby ring and ran downstairs and busted down the door.

I ran towards the ravine and looked down and saw him. I let go of my speed dagger and summoned a giant Warhammer and jumped down towards Rot. I could see the ground rapidly closing in and I swung the hammer right at his head and it crashed down on him and crushed his armor to pieces.

With the impact of hitting Rot, I jumped back and landed on my feet. I then dropped the Warhammer and summoned Flaming Dual Swords. I walk towards the smashed pile of flesh that is regenerating and I start to stab it, over and over the pile catches on fire and is burned, but I kept stabbing it.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER, YOU KILLED MY SISTER, YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" I relentlessly stabbed the pile of flesh until it was cut into hundreds of tiny pieces. I looked at what I had done, and Rot was no longer regenerating.

I sighed and looked around and saw no one. 'I need to find my sister' "I can help you, but she is dead, Jay," 'I know, but I may know a way to turn her human again' "Ok, give me a minute, I don't know where she is, so it could be a bit" 'Thank you, Herobrine'

I dropped the dual swords and summoned a grappling hook and shot it out of the ravine. When I got to the top I saw that it was getting close to night time. "I am not going to stop until I find her,"

"Jay, I found her," 'Wow that was really fast' "It is because she is close, you see that beach, she is there" I saw the beach and immediately summoned my speed dagger and ran towards the beach.

I got to the beach and looked around and saw many mobs, but there was only one that looked human. A blonde girl with a tattered blue shirt and jeans and her eyes were completely black. She had D Cup breasts and other zombies were clearly interested in her.

The zombies crowded around her, but I was not going to have it. I used my speed dagger and slashed through the zombies, all of them fell beside the human zombie. It faced me and I knew for sure, it was her, my sister, Bella.

"Ok, follow me, Bella, I am going to make you human again, no matter what," I led zombie Bella towards the house.

-Time Skip – Near the house

After leading zombie Bella to the house, I fenced her in and put a tiny roof over her head. I then walked to the front door, which was still a little busted up after I left. I opened the door and walked in. "JAY!" I was then tackled to the ground by Stella and Skelly.

"I should be used to this by now," I pat both of their heads "Guess you two missed me?"

"Of course we did, Jay, we didn't know if you would come back tonight, we were so worried," Stella kept her head in my chest and Skelly was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I was mad, but I wouldn't leave you all here, I would never do that to you girls, but I do have news, I need all of you outside," Both girls didn't move for a minute, but then they got up and helped me to my feet. I quickly pulled them both back into my chest and they returned my embrace.

We were then interrupted by Esmeralda and Courtney hugging my sides. "We are sorry, Jay,"

"Don't worry about it, there is nothing to be sorry for, but I need all of your help with this," It seems like I caught their attention because they all loosened their hug. "Follow me," I led them outside and showed them the zombie, Bella. "This is my zombie sister, Bella"

Skelly, Courtney, and Esmeralda all stood there with their mouths wide open, but Stella was just staring at her. Stella then backed up and went into the house. "ALICE, C'MERE!" A few moments later, Stella came outside with Alice right behind her.

"Jay! You are back and… A ZOMBIE!?" Alice was wide-eyed and frozen in place.

"Yeah, this is my sister, I need your help, Alice" She snapped out of it and nodded, "I need a weakness potion, the strongest one you can make and I will make a golden apple."

"Got it, a weakness potion is easy to make, so it will only be a few minutes," We all went into the house, Alice went to the brewing stations and I grabbed gold from the chest and an apple as well. I put the apple and gold into the crafting table and made a golden apple.

"Done, how close are you to being done, Alice?"

"Done, here you go Jay," Alice handed me a weakness potion and I quickly ran upstairs and right out the front door.

Zombie Bella was still fenced in, so I threw the weakness potion at her and she immediately went limp. I then shoved the golden apple into her mouth and she started to chew it.

After the golden apple was gone she just stood there, motionless. Then red particles surrounded her and started to swirl.

The particles continued to swirl around her for a while until they start to disappear. The more that disappear the more I can see, and I see that her skin has turned from the dark and dead green to living skin.

More and more particles disappeared and I could now see her blonde hair had now become glossy and clean. Sadly her clothes were not fixed, but they were cleaned.

Soon all the particles around her were gone and I could see that she was no longer a zombie. It took a few seconds before her eyes shot open and she started to gasp for air.

It took a few minutes before she was breathing completely fine, she then started to look around. She then stopped, "Cupa? Is that you?"

"Bella!" Cupa then ran and hugged her "You're ok!" Bella then slowly hugged Cupa back.

"Yeah, but I was bitten by a zombie, how am I human again?" Cupa backed off and she pointed at me.

"Well, Jay knew a way to turn zombies back to humans, so we got the supplies and we turned you back," Bella looked at Cupa like she had two head, then she looked at me and froze.

"J-Jay? I-Is that you?" Bella took a step forward and tried to get a better look at me.

"Yeah, it is me, Bella,"

"But, h-how! no, prove it!" I sighed 'She was always a little paranoid, guess I have to prove it'

"Fine, do you know anyone else with this?" I showed her my hand and on my fingers were the Ruby and Emerald rings. She gasped, "Believe me now? it is me Bella" I could see that she was starting to believe me, but she was still on the edge, "Ok, then let me show you this," I raised my hand and summoned the first dagger I ever conjured. "Do you recognize this?"

Her eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped, "J-Jay," I saw tears well up in her eyes "It is you, Jay!" Bella then jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and I felt myself start to cry.

"I am so glad that you are ok now, I was so worried, I thought I lost you forever," I held her close and didn't let go, now that she was safe I am going to make sure that she stays that way.

*GGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAA*

I turned and saw a pack of zombies heading in our direction. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I quickly let go of Bella and summoned my speed dagger and cut down all the zombies.

"Woah, Jay that is so cool, could you always do that?" I let go of my dagger and it went back into my emerald ring, I then turn to my sister.

"Yeah, but I just gained the ability to summon the same weapon, but now that we are on the topic, did you ever figure out what your ring could do?"

"No I didn't, but I do remember that dad was always good with blades and mom was always good with guns, so maybe since that is dads ring you gained the blades, so maybe I got the gun ring." 'Wow, that really makes sense, how come I never thought of that'

"Ok, let's see, I summoned my first blade right after mom and dad told me to protect you, then they went out and…"

"I know, but when those guys almost got us, I was blinded and next thing I knew I was here. I almost died a few times, but thanks to Cupa, I survived." Shocked I turned to Cupa to see her rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh it was nothing, I was just helping a friend." I ran to Cupa and wrapped my arms around her. "J-Jay?"

"Thank you for saving my sister, I owe you big time, Cupa,"

"No problem Jay, and we should probably get inside, more mobs are coming."

*TSSSSSSS*

*CRACKLE*

*GRRAAA*

I sigh and let Cupa go, the girls run into the house and I stand in front of a giant horde of mobs. "Hmmm, let's try a destructive weapon." I raise my hand and summon a giant scythe, one that would rival Deaths Scythe. I position the scythe and swiftly cut through the entire horde like butter.

*TTTTTSSSSSSSSS*

"Oh shit," I hear a creeper that is louder than anyone before "Great, so a human-like creeper," I look around and I spot it. I see that it is wearing a green hoodie, but that is all I got from it, well that, and its red glowing eyes.

"Boom… BOom… BOOm… BOOM!" I heard the creeper talking as it got closer to me, but I wasn't going to let it explode. I readied my scythe to strike, but the creeper started to sprint towards me.

"Oh you are really dumb," I jump up and bring the scythe down on the creeper. "Not even a challenge,"

*ttttTTTTSSSSSSSS*

"BOOM!" I see the creeper start to bloat and it exploded, sending me flying right through the window of the house.

"Ow," I could see that I went through the kitchen window and that I landed on the kitchen table. There was glass shards everywhere and when I got up I could see that the window was shattered. "Shit gotta fix this quickly. Andr?!"

"Yes?" Andr popped up right next to me and looked at me, then the room, and then the window. "Jay?! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I am all good, can you grab some glass and repair the window, I need to make sure that no mobs get in." I jumped out the window and released my scythe and summoned dual swords and prepared for mobs to attack.

*RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA*

I heard a giant roar come from the forest and I saw a giant beast knock down a dark oak tree. "What in the fuck is that?" It caught sight of me and immediately started to charge. Once it got closer I could see that something was riding it.

The beast was getting closer and closer and I needed to charge it as well, or else it would crash into the house. I started to run and got my swords ready.

Once I got closer the beast got up on its hind legs and was going to crash down on me, but I grabbed my swords, kicked off the ground, and spun in midair and cut right through the beast. I then focused on the rider, which was an evoker. It was about to use magic, but I closed the distance and cut it down.

I then ran back to the house and saw a few mobs trying to get in. I quickly took them down and went back to protecting the window, which was almost rebuilt.

A few zombies, creepers, and spiders defeated and the glass was re-built and I was able to relax for a bit. "Wow, that was annoying,"

"Hey, you're strong," I jumped up and looked around and saw nothing. "Up here," I looked up and saw a woman flying in the sky, she was not wearing any clothing, it just looked like she had scales on her body. She had dark blue hair with bright green eyes, and with those came E Cup breasts. I am guessing that she is a human Phantom, they can only come out at night, and I feel the same stare that I felt for the past few days.

"I am guessing you are the one who was watching me," I heard her giggle at this.

"Yeah, you got me, you are strong, I need that kind of strength, sooooooo,"

*SWOOSH*

*THUD*

POV Change – Kayda

"JAY!" I was watching Jay fight the mobs, but then this girl came out of nowhere and knocked Jay out. "GIRLS WE HAVE TO HELP JAY!" Everyone heard my cry and we all ran out the door and saw the girl carrying Jay as she flew away. "Oh no, you DON'T! Wendy!" I turned to Wendy and she nodded and we started to fly after this girl.

"Sorry, but I need this ones strength, sooooooo bye," The girl then dove right to the ground and went into the forest.

"No, NO!" I flew down and started to fly through the forest. Passing dozen of trees I didn't catch any sign of them. Even though it felt hopeless I kept flying, but still nothing. "NO, JAY!" I kept flying, but now I was punching down trees, I would punch one down and still not see them, "No, Jay, no NOOOOO!"

POV Change – Pyra

While looking for Jay, we all split up to cover more ground, but Kayda and Wendy went after the woman who took Jay.

*BOOM*

As I hear a loud explosion I look and see a giant wave of dirt fly into the air, stone, trees and gravel fly everywhere. I quickly ran to that spot and found Kayda in the center of a giant hole, with her fist in the ground.

"K-Kayda? D-Did you?" I see Kayda shake her head no, "No, but, b-but, NOOOOOO!" As I scream I can feel my body surge and I feel a tremendous power come from within me. When I look I see a giant tower of fire.

As the tower of fire dies down I feel back to normal, and I hear many footsteps coming towards me. When I look I see everyone running towards me, and they were all about to ask the same question, but I stopped them before it got out. "No, we didn't, w-we di-didn't." I see their faces drop into sadness and anger.

I could see everyone expressions clearly. Cupa hid in her hoodie, Blazette was making fireballs and had flames coming from her clenched fists, Andr had a blank look on her face, Courtney was on her knees crying, Skelly was clenching her fist but I could see tears, Stella grabbed her sword and started to stab a tree, Wendy was comforting Kayda, Charlotte went into a tree and balled herself up, Pima was looking at the crater and was twitching, Alice was hugging Emma, Irene was just standing still, Zoe and Chloe were sniffing the air but it doesn't seem like they caught anything, and Grace was floating high above us, probably still looking.

"I will not lose him again, I will kill that flying demon and save my brother," Bella had a look of revenge, but through that, I could see the same sadness we were all feeling. "I will find him,"

"Well how 'bout I make it easy for all of you," I could hear a voice, but it was different than everyone else's, 'is this the woman who took Jay?' "No I am not the one who took Jay, here, let's make it so you can see me, everyone looks in the crater," I turned to the crater and I saw two glowing orbs flowing in the crater.

The two orbs then gained a head, body, arms, and legs. "HEROBRINE?!" Wendy flew to this woman and examined her, "Is that really you? I thought you died!"

"Nope, I am alive and well, and I feel I should tell you that I have been in Jay's head since you girls met him, and once he regains consciousness, then I will be able to track him, so it is only a matter of time, and we may want to get back to the house, we have mobs incoming." We all stood there dumbfounded with what she just said, but the first one to make a move…

Kayda stood up and turned to us "Let's get back to the house, all we can do is wait," Kayda started walking towards the house, but a zombie came right for Kayda…

*POW*

But she punched the zombie into pieces and kept walking towards the house. We all followed and entered the house without a word. I stayed downstairs for a bit, and everyone else went to bed, they probably wanted to get to bed as soon as possible so they can start looking as early as possible.

I knew that Jay was going to be ok, he is strong and smart, so I shouldn't be worrying, but I can't help it. "Please return to us Jay,"


	30. A New Friend or Foe?

Chapter 30 – A New Friend or Foe?

"AHHHH!" I woke up and quickly looked around, but I didn't see anything. "Damn, why is it so dark?"

"So you can't attack me." I look around to find the voice, but I couldn't see anyone "See? Can't attack me if you can't see me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I then see two green eyes open and stare at me.

"I need your strength for something important."

"If you needed help, then you could've just asked." The eyes then closed and I lost sight of where they went.

"Not with all those females with you, they are always right next to you, and I need one person to do this."

"Ok, fine, can you tell me what this mission is?"

"I need you to retrieve a certain item from the Nether, a blaze stole it from me, and she is not the kindest person."

"Any idea on where I could be?"

"The Nether Fortress. Can you get it and bring it back?"

"Yeah, but I will need a Nether portal." I then felt her grab my arm and lead me through the darkness, but I saw a slight purple light getting closer. I could also see the girl that was leading me to the portal "By the way, what is your name?"

Without even looking back she responds "Phoebe and good luck."

She then let go and waited for me to go through the portal. "I know you gave me a few details, but how do I know which blaze I am looking for."

"She is like the Blaze that lives in your house, she is wearing a dark red bra and panties, her hat is golden and her breasts are the biggest in the Nether." She showed her toothy grin and pointed towards the portal "Now get going."

I then walk into the portal and find myself in front of the Nether Fortress. "Welp might as well get this done." I then make my way towards the Fortress and I get inside. While walking through the Fortress I saw many Zombie Pigman, but I didn't attack them, so I just peacefully made my way through the Fortress.

Then came the Wither Skeletons, I summoned a Cutlass and cut down the Wither Skeletons coming for me. I continued to make my way through the Fortress, but I didn't have to fight much, which was a surprise.

I didn't see any sign of this Blaze that I was looking for, but I kept looking.

*CRACKLE*

I got on the defense as I heard a Wither Skeleton nearby, and when I peek around the corner I saw that it was standing there, but it was a human-like Wither Skeleton, "Where did she go, I just saw her." I then turned the corner and he spotted me.

"Before we fight, can I ask who you were talking about? Was it a female Blaze?" He gripped his sword and scoffed and had a scowl on his face. "Guess I know my answer. Thanks for the help." He then charged me.

"DIE!" He then tried to bring his sword down on my head, but I cut right through it and cut him down. I then released my Cutlass and walked past his body and go deeper into the Nether Fortress.

I went through ten different hallways and rooms before I came to a room that was empty besides a bit of lava encased in Nether bricks. I entered the room, but…

*CRASH*  
*BANG*

Suddenly when I walked into the room the doorway was encased in Nether bricks and when I looked to the exit, it was also blocked off by Nether brick. "Oh? You don't look like you are from around here." I then see a female Blaze floating down to me, she is wearing a dark red bra and panties, and a golden hat, not only that but the bra is having a hard time containing her gigantic breasts. 'Looks like I found her'

She stayed above me and eyed me up and down. "Hi, my name is Jay and-"

"What mob are you? I can't tell, maybe a spider, or maybe a creeper, but why would you be here."

"H-Hold up, I am not a mob, I am a human, and I was sent by Phoebe to get something of hers." The Blaze blinked then started howling with laughter.

"HAHAHA! Oh, Phoebe, you had to send someone to get your thong? HAHAHA!"

"Wait, what? Did she send me to get a thong? You are kidding, right?" she shook her head. "Really?! Ok now I am mad, can you give them to me so that I can yell at her?"

She then smirked and put a hand on her hip "Hmmm. I don't know, you said that you were a human, but I have never heard of a human being in Minecraft, this is a rare case, so I can't just let you leave."

"I already have to deal with one Blaze at home, and now I have to deal with you?" She then gasped and her eyes widened.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Blazette, would it?"

"How do you know her name?"

"She is my sister."

"Huh?"

POV Change – Blazette

As I walk with the other girls towards a mountain I feel something coming on… "ACHOO! Huh? Is someone talking about me?"

POV Change – Jay

"Let me say this again, HUH?"

"Blazette is my older sister, and she would always talk no-stop about this human boy who wouldn't be blocky, guess that is you, but how are you here?" She floated down and got right in front of my face.

"I don't know completely, but I was forced into here by some guys, so I am not actually playing the game right now, I am here in person." Her eyes then widened then she gained an evil smirk.

"So that means I can do this?" Her face then got closer and closer until I felt her lips collide against mine. I pushed her off of me and she kept her evil smirk "Looks like I can… wait a minute…" Her eyes narrowed and she got right in my face "have you done it with my sister?"

"Woah Woah Woah, one, you just kissed me! Two, I did not 'do it' with her."

She turned around, "So that means I can one-up her, yes!" She muttered under her breath, but I could still hear her.

"Not happening, I am here to get Phoebe's thong, even though I didn't know it was that, so I am either getting it from you, or I am taking you back with me." She pondered for a minute then floated towards a pillar, she then grabbed a chest and pulled out a blue thong.

She then floated back and held them in front of my face "Here they are." I reach out to grab them, but then she immediately shoved them into her bra. "Oh no, looks like you are going to need to get them." She pushed her breasts together, they were a crazy H Cup, and she was only making them bigger.

'Really?' "Nope, I am taking you back." I then pick her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Phoebe can get her thong from you." I then started to walk through the Fortress

"Hey!" she then started to pound my back with her fist, but they didn't really hurt.

"I am not going to grope your breasts, I just met you and I don't even know your name." She kept hitting my back, but not as hard.

"My name is Amber, and why not? All the other guys here would jump at that opportunity."

"Wait, you let them grope you?"

"What, eww, of course not, I would set those pervy guys on fire or slap them before they got a chance." I sigh in relief "Why do you care?"

"Well, aren't you young? Also, you should only let your lover touch them."

"So does that make Blazette your lover?" I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smirking.

"Well… I guess that means I have a lot of lovers." 'Guess I should have figured that out by now'

Now she was intrigued, for I could hear the confusion "You mean you have… a harem?" 'I guess that is what you would call it'

"Yes." Amber then went silent, "Amber? Everything ok?" I could feel her body begin to tremble.

"Hehehehehe, a harem eh? Sounds like fun, but I think that I can take you all for myself." 'Oh no, I have a really bad feeling about this'

"I am just going to let you know that there are 18 girls in my 'harem' and I also have my sister in my house, but she is not I this harem. Actually, damn, I just realized how many girls are in this harem."

"You have eighteen?! Wow, guess I will have some hard competition, but I don't think it will be that… hard~" She said that so slowly and seductively that it sent a shiver down my spine. As I am walking I see a bunch of Zombie Pigman wandering the hallways, and just when I thought this was going to be a nice walk I see two human-like Wither Skeletons.

The male Wither Skeleton on the left shouted out "There she is!"

The other male on the right then looked at me. "Who is that?! Is that asshole is picking her up!"

The one on the left then drew his sword "Not happening, I am going to be her first!" He then ran towards me, and the other one was right behind him. I then placed Amber on the ground and I raised my hand and summoned a spear.

*SWOOSH*

I then stabbed the first Wither Skeleton and threw him into the other one. This sent them both tumbling across the ground, and when they stopped rolling they were on top of each other, but that did not last because I ran towards them and impaled them with one stab. I then released my spear and it went back into my ring.

I then turn around and walk up to Amber, who was shocked, "Woah, no wonder they like you so much, you are really strong." She then leaned forward and winked "And you are hot as well."

I could feel my face get a little hot, but I just picked her back up and threw her over my shoulder. I then continued to walk through the Nether Fortress, and thankfully, there were no more mobs trying to attack me and Amber.

There was one issue though, I got lost a few times and I was met with dead ends, but after the fourth time, I found the exit and the Nether portal. "Here we are, now you are going to have to face Phoebe, you know that, right?"

I picked her up and set her next to me, and she smiled "Yep." I smile and we both walk into the portal.

When I look around I see that we were in a cave that now had torches lighting it up, but that is when I saw a familiar face. "Hey Phoebe, I found Amber," I then gesture to Amber.

Phoebe then glared at her "Give. Me. Them. Now!" She held out a hand to Amber, and she just shoved a hand into her bra and pulled out her blue thong. Phoebe then grabbed them and put them on, "I swear if you take them again…"

Amber held up her hands in defense "Hey, hey, calm down Phoebe. You have them, so everything is alright."

"I had to fly around, my pussy was completely exposed!" Amber hid behind me and giggled.

I then turned my attention to Phoebe, "So you needed me to get you a thong… Really?" Phoebe blushed a little.

"Hey, I said that I needed someone strong, the Nether is no place for a weakling, and I couldn't fly around naked all the time! I won't let those pervy Wither Skeletons see me like that!" She turned around to look tough, but I could clearly see her blush.

"Ok, but I should get back to my house before the girls destroy anything."

*BANG*  
*CRASH*

*BOOM*

"JAY!" I heard Kayda scream my name and I instantly knew what the explosions were.

"Too late, they are here." I turned to Phoebe who was trembling "Don't worry, I just need to get to them before they get to you. Where is the exit to this cave." Phoebe opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, then she pointed to a certain cave system "Got it." I then started to walk down the cave, but when I turned I saw Amber and Phoebe standing still. "You two coming?"

Then both blinked then started to follow behind me. After walking for a few minutes I finally saw daylight, but I was stopped by Phoebe grabbing my hand. She then whispered into my ear "I never went into the sun, my species burn in daylight, so I never tested it."

"But I know a few mobs that are like you, but they are able to walk into the sunlight just fine, so just give it a try, here, give me your hand." She hesitantly gave me her hand "Now close your eyes." She followed directions and her eyes closed "Now when I say three, I will put your hand in the light." I inched her hand closer and closer to the sunlight "One." He fingers were mere centimeters away from the light "Two." Her hand was now in the sunlight "Oh, wait, first can you look at this?" Her eyes opened and then widened when she saw that her hand was in the light, and she wasn't burning.

"I. I am not burning. I can walk in the sunlight." She then ran into the sun and hugged herself "It feels so warm, oh I love this feeling!" She then ran over to me and hugged me "Thank you so much!"

Amber then giggled "Oh? Putting your bare breasts on Jay, you are a bold one, Phoebe." She then jumped off of me and turned her face away from me, mostly because it was bright red.

*BANG*  
*CRASH*  
*BOOM*

"Shit, they are going to bring the whole mountain down!" I grab Amber and Phoebe and run out of the cave. My eyes dart around until I notice a certain dragon-like girl flying above the mountain. "KAYDA!" I saw her stop, but then she was gone "Huh? Where did she go?"

"JAY!" I saw a flash of black and before I knew it I was in the air

"Woah!" I look up and see that Kayda picked me up "Why am I in the air?"

"The girl who kidnapped you is down there, and there is also another one." I looked up to see Kayda holding me by my arms.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they are fine." Kayda was glaring at the girls, but then she just looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

After Kayda placed me back on the ground she glared at Phoebe and Amber, "Kayda, they are fine, This is Phoebe." I point at Phoebe who bowed, but I could see her legs trembling "And then this is Amber, Blazette's younger sister." Amber then jumped over to me and hugged Kayda.

"Hi! From this moment on we are now love rivals, because I want Jay all for myself!" Amber started to giggle, and when I saw Kayda she lightened up when Amber hugged her.

"You are Blazette's sister? A pleasure to meet you, and just so you know, I won't let Jay go without a fight. Now," Kayda turned to Phoebe, who was still trembling "EXPLAIN!"

"I-I-I-I ah!" Phoebe then knelt on the ground with her hands on her head "Please don't hurt me!"

"Woah," I went over to Phoebe and comforted her "She won't hurt you, none of them will, she is just mad that you took me without asking them." I then gave Kayda a 'Really?' look

She then sighed "Sorry for yelling, but can you enlighten me on why you took Jay?"

"W-Well Amber took something of mine then went into the Nether, so I needed s-someone strong to get it back, and when I saw how strong he was last n-night I knew he would be able to do it. P-Please don't be mad!" She bowed her head.

"I am a little mad you took Jay, but I understand your reason." She put a hand on her shoulder "I am also guessing that you are staying with us from now on, so you may want to get on everyone's good side."

Phoebe looked up and then she realized that there were many others "Oh no, no, no, no! they are going to slaughter me!"

I then hug Phoebe "I won't let them hurt you, now that you are with us, we won't let anyone hurt you." I could feel her stop trembling, "When I introduce you I will make sure that they know that they aren't allowed to hurt you."

"T-Thank you." I helped Phoebe get to her feet.

"Wait, if you are here Kayda. Where are the others?"

"Oh yeah, one second." Kayda looked up and opened her mouth "ROAR!" Kayda then sent a spiral of purple fire into the air. A few minutes later I saw the girls quickly running towards us, but the first one to get here was Blazette.

"JAY!" She then tackled me to the ground "Thank goodness!"

Then Amber joined in the hug "Yay! I love hugs like this!" Blazette then looked at her sister in shock and also joy.

"Amber?!"

"Yep, I met Jay and now I want in on this harem action! Hehehe!" Blazette gained a look of determination

"So you think that you can best me, huh? Just know that I will be one step in front of you the entire time."

"Oh really? Then have you kissed him yet?" Blazette's face contorted and Amber knew what it meant "Looks like I bested you, and who knows, maybe I will have sex with him first."

"Not going to happen, I will be first." Both of them are still hugging me, but now they both look up at me with a look of determination.

"This probably won't end well, either way." They both giggle and hug me tighter. I then have all the girls surrounding me.

Charlotte jumped on my shoulders and hugged me from there "Thank goodness you are ok."

I then felt Esmeralda and Courtney hug me from behind. "Don't you scare us like that Jay!" "Yeah, we were so worried!"

Andr then stood in between the giant hug and Phoebe "Sorry, to break up this reunion, but we have two new faces here, and one is about to get her face bashed in!" Andr then took a step towards Phoebe who was clearly shaking with fear.

I quickly got out of the giant hug and stood in front of Phoebe "No one is hurting her, I know Phoebe took me away from all of you, but she needed me to get something from the Nether, and that is how I met Amber, Blazette's younger sister."

Wendy walked up to Amber and examined her. She walked around her and poked her breast "She is younger, but how is she so much bigger?" Amber giggled at this.

Grace immediately broke through the crowd and pointed at Phoebe "We are getting off-topic! This, Phoebe, took Jay away so she could make him get something from the Nether, what was so important to send him to the Nether!" Phoebe blushed before she turned to me for help.

"Amber took something from Phoebe and she needed help, so I helped her out, and the Nether is not dangerous at all, not while I have this." I hold up my ring

Grace was not satisfied for she pushed again "But what was so important!"

I looked to Phoebe and she nodded and hid her face so no one could see her red face. "Amber stole her thong, without it she was flying around naked."

"She is already showing her breasts to the world, and that thong does not cover much." Grace was really angry, I think I could see a bit of fire in her hands.

"C' mon Grace, she needed help, and I don't think she has a bra either. Do you?" Phoebe, keeping her hands in front of her face shook her head no. "I am also fine, I know you are worried, but it will take a lot to take me down."

Grace finally accepted it and held her hand out to Phoebe "If Jay says that you are ok, then I guess you are fine." Phoebe then shook Grace's hand "But just know that if you try anything funny with me…" She then put on a devious smile "I will make sure you can't walk for a week."

Phoebe then nodded rapidly and Grace let go of her hand.

-Time skip

After clearing Phoebe's name and also adding Amber to the group, we all make our way back to the house, where I am dealing with a slight issue… "C' mon Jay, who is prettier?" Amber holds onto my left arm, burying it in her cleavage.

"Just tell us, Jay, I already know I am prettier than her." While Blazette clings to my right arm also putting my arm in between her breasts.

"You both have very great features, but I won't downgrade the other one, you both are incredibly beautiful." Both girls hug my arms tighter and blush.

"We both have great features eh? What is one of my best features?" Amber moves her breasts up my arm.

"I think I already know what features bests yours Amber," Blazette then floats up and sits on my shoulder "And we both know that my ass is bigger, so don't try and say yours is bigger."

I then see Amber get a little jealous, so she floated up and rested her breasts on my shoulder "But I have the bigger breasts, and I know that Jay loves them."

"Before anything else happens I will agree with both of you, Blazette you do have a very nice ass, and it definitely bests Ambers, but Amber, you do have the bigger and better breasts. Also for the record, if you are wondering if I am a boob man or an ass man, I would say I am both."

Amber and Blazette both put on a sweet smile, but then they lock eyes and grin. Next thing I knew I was smooshed between Blazette's ass and Amber's breasts. 'This is either going to end really well or really, REALLY bad' "Ok, knock it off before something bad happens." I got both of them to back off, but they continued to tease…

"What kind of bad, the dangerous kind, or the sexual kind?" Amber kept her breasts near my face as she said this.

"Yeah, Jay, I am interested as well, you afraid of getting hard?" Blazette moved her hands across my chest.

"Blazette, Amber, you both are very sexy and I am not afraid of getting hard around you two, but right now we need to get back to the house, so if you wait till then, then you may get something in return." Amber and Blazette's eyes shined with determination as they both floated above me and started to whisper and giggling. 'Why did I say that!' I was slapping my forehead in my mind at this 'Well, I can't get out of it now'

-Time Skip – at the house

After walking for nearly half an hour, we finally saw the house. "Finally home!" Cupa then ran as fast as she could, kicking up a giant cloud of dust.

Amber floated down to me "She is excited."

"That is Cupa for ya, but I don't blame her, I am happy to be home as well." We continued to walk then we could see the entire house.

When Amber finally saw the entire house her eyes shot wide open "Whoa this house is so big, how long did it take to build?"

"It took me two days to build." Amber then stared in disbelief "I am not lying, it took me two days to build." Seeing no hint of a lie on my face her eyes widened.

"You built this whole house… IN TWO DAYS?! HOW?!" Amber was so surprised that she nearly made my ears bleed.

"Ow, and you remember when I pulled out that spear, well I can also make any other melee weapon, so I found this dagger that gives me enhanced speed, so I made this house with that speed to help me." Even though Amber was floating above me, her jaw still hit the ground.

"Woah. That is very impressive." She then floated up to Blazette and they were chatting, but something felt off…

POV Change – Blazette

Blazette looked confused, but I saw that she was interested "So you are saying that if Jay uses that speed dagger, he will thrust faster?"

"Yeah, since he built that house in two days, he will be able to move faster, and I know he will love to use that speed on my tits," I smirk and Blazette counters.

"Actually, my ass would take him way better than your tits."

POV Change – Jay

Suddenly Blazette and Amber start to point at each other, then they both look at me at the same time. "What is it?"

Amber and Blazette then snap out of in and Amber quickly recovers "Oh n-nothing, just can't wait to get to the house."

Blazette then adds "Yeah, where we will get a reward… from you." They both gain devious smirks 'Yeah this is going to turn out badly for me'

**Get cockblocked! Hahahaha I am so evil, but you already know what next chapter will hold, an Amber and Blazette lemon, and maybe something else will happen that will change the entire story, but I don't know just yet. I am still thinking about ideas, and also sorry for being late, I have started up school again and I am going to have to study A LOT, so chapters will be more spread out unless I have a lot of free time. Just want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy more chapters! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – A Fiery Competition

Once we finally got to the house everyone was pretty tired from the long trip, everyone besides me and two other fiery females. Amber then grabbed my arm "Lovely place you have here, can you give me a tour?" Amber smirked, and Blazette clings to my other arm.

"If you are giving her a tour then I am coming with," she then shot Amber a tiny glare "I don't want her to get any ideas." I smile and begin to show Amber the house, but it was a little hard when you have two girls clinging to your arms.

After showing Amber the kitchen, living room, and the basement. "Woah, impressive," She then looked out the window "You even have a pool!?" Amber screamed, "Yes, we have a pool, and there is also a tiny forest in the backyard."

"Woah, and you built this in two days, now that is amazing, but I think we are forgetting the most important part of this tour…" She then looked up at me with a smirk, "The bedroom." 'Shit'

I lead Amber and Blazette upstairs and she then sees the bedroom "Wait, why are there so many beds?" "Well, we all sleep up here, so this is our bedroom." Amber looks around and says "Wait, then how… we can't do it here…"

"If you want privacy then I can make that happen," Amber's eyes then began to shine and she got right into my face "Really?!" I then smirk "but it will cost you." Amber then raised an eyebrow "What will it cost?"

"An entire week, you must do what I say, and I will decide when this week starts." Blazette's eyes widened and Amber just thought for a moment.

POV Change – Blazette

'Shit, I completely forgot about that week, but I don't think Amber would do that'

"Deal." Amber stuck out her hand and Jay took it and they shook 'Or she would'

POV Change – Jay

Amber accepted my deal, so now I can choose to have Blazette and Amber do whatever I want for a week, 'But let's not start the week just yet' "Alright, now that we have that out of the way, follow me." I walk down the stairs and into the basement with the girls following me. "I never showed anyone this because it was going to be a secret spot for times like this." I walk past the forge and walk up to a huge painting, I then take it down to reveal a secret entrance.

"Secret passage, cool." Blazette added "Well? Go in." I gesture the girls to go inside and then both walk through the passage. I then prop the painting against the wall and then stand in the entrance and place the painting back in place. I then walk down the passage and enter the secret room where Blazette and Amber were looking around.

"Woah, now this is an impressive place." Blazette was standing in the center of the room and looking around. The room was on the smaller side, but it had a giant double bed in the center, and a chest on both sides of the bed. "Yeah, this is for special events, like this." Amber and Blazette smirked, "Now, how should we start?" The girls got a look of determination.

"Well, since I have been with Jay longer, I think I should go first." Blazette stated, but Amber was quick to respond "No, I should be first, I want to get to know him better, so I should go first."

**Lemon Scene **

The girls began to argue over who goes first, but they went silent after I said "We will have a contest. Whoever can get me harder, wins." Blazette looked shocked, but Amber immediately took off her top to reveal her golden bra that was barely containing her giant breasts. I could feel the tension begin to build in my pants, and Amber could see this.

"Ah, looks like I win!" Amber shouted, but Blazette didn't give up. "Don't count me out." I then saw Blazette, completely naked. Her tan skin was completely exposed, and I could see every part of her body. Amber then got jealous and she took off her clothes as well. Both of their tan bodies were exposed. "I am going to be completely honest… you both have made me super hard."

Both girls blushed, but then gained evil smirks "Well then…" Amber grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me. "Let's see it." Then Blazette grabbed my pants and quickly slid them down. I was standing there with my underwear on, but they could see how big I was. Amber and Blazette was shocked, but I surprised them when I took off my underwear. My length sprung up and both girls just stared at it.

Then Amber blinked and smirked, "Woah, now you are packing a lot of meat." Amber then got on her knees and placed my dick between her breasts "But I know that you won't last long against my Titjob." She then began to rub her breasts against my dick, but the tip was almost poking her in the face.

She then began to lick the tip of my dick and it felt so good, but there was someone who was missing out on all the action. Blazette was still a little shaken from the size of my dick, but right now, I was more focused on how good Amber was making me feel. "Keep going." Amber smiled and she began to suck the tip of my dick.

Then Blazette finally joined the party. "Now don't you forget about me." Blazette floated up to me and stuck her pussy right in my face. I didn't need anything else as I started to eat out her pussy. "Oh shit! Keep going!" Blazette's back was arching as I played with her vagina, and Amber began to speed up and suck my tip faster.

I soon got close and I could tell Blazette was close as well with how much she was moaning. "Ah, keep going! Oh shit!" Blazette's back arched and she released all of her juices, and I lapped them up. Then I felt myself get close and Amber saw this because she went even faster and I soon released into her mouth.

I came and all of it went into her mouth, but a bit of cum fell onto her breasts. After I came into her mouth she then swallowed it and licked the bit off of her breasts. "Wow, I might become addicted to this taste."

Blazette then grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, a kiss full of passion, lust, and love. She then invaded my mouth with her tongue, but I quickly countered her and overpowered her. She then tried to break away, but Amber held her head so she couldn't escape. I explored her mouth, but she tried to fight back but overpowered her again.

I then backed off and a trail of saliva was left behind. "Thanks, Amber, I think you deserve a reward." I then wrap one arm around her neck and pull her into a kiss, but she didn't put up a fight like Blazette did, she let my tongue invade her mouth. I also used my other arm to rub her pussy.

She then moaned into my mouth. I continued to rub her pussy and passionately kiss her, and I could see Blazette was getting jealous. I then pulled back from Amber and stopped rubbing her pussy, "Now we are getting to the real part, but who will go first?" Amber and Blazette traded looks, and I could tell this wasn't going to end well, "Before you two start to fight, I know a way to decide who goes first…" They both turn to me and waited for the method "Get on the bed."

They both complied and got on the bed, "Now, Blazette, get on top of Amber and place your pussy over her head. They both complied and were now in a 69 position, "Now, whoever cums first, looses, go!" Blazette was confused for a second then got it, but Amber was already ahead of her. Amber then buried her face in Blazette pussy and began to eat her out. "OH SHIT! Ah, you're not going to beat me that easily!" Blazette then followed her lead and began to eat out Amber's pussy.

Both were moaning into each other's pussy, which made them get closer and closer. Until I could see that they were both very close, but Amber then stuck one of her fingers in Blazette's asshole and that pushed her over the edge. "AH!" Blazette's back arched and her head flung out of Amber's pussy and she released all of her juices onto Amber's face. "Looks like Amber wins." Blazette collapsed next to Amber. Both girls were panting and sweaty from their battle.

I then picked up Amber and held her back against my chest and pulled her legs above her head. I then lowered her a little and my dick touched her pussy, "Shove it in already! I want your dick inside me!" I smirk and lower her onto my dick.

It penetrated her lips and I kept pushing deeper and deeper into her until "AHHHHH!" A bit of blood trickled out of her pussy. "Ah, I am no longer, ah, a virgin, keep going. I want to feel your dick ruin my pussy." I smiled and lowered her all the way down until my entire length was inside her. "Ah, so big, ah thrust, ah, do it, c'mon!" She moaned.

"Woah, aren't we eager? Don't worry, I won't stop until you can't stand for hours." I then began to thrust into her, but slowly "Ah, oh shit… fuck, why are you so big!" I kept thrusting into her and I started to speed up. Her head fell back and I could see the expression on her face, it was plastered with lust.

While thrusting into her I moved my arms, and I then started to grope her breasts, I then saw her reaction. Her tongue was out of her mouth and she was moaning and panting "Wow, you are like a bitch in heat right now." Amber kept moaning as I thrust into her.

"Let's speed this up." I then began to thrust into her faster and faster, "AH! Oh shit! Yes! Fuck me harder! Ahhhhhhh!" I then felt her juices cover my dick, but this only made me want to thrust faster. "Oh SHIT! Fuck me! Faster!" I smirked

I then whispered into her ear "You are a real slut aren't you?" She moaned as I thrust into her "Yes! Oh shit, fuck. Yes, ah, I am a, oh shit, little slut!" I kept thrusting into her but I soon felt myself get close. I then pull Amber off of my dick then place her on the bed, she flipped over to me and screamed "Put it back in!" but I just shoved my dick into her mouth.

But she started to suck my dick, and she tried to take all of it in. She almost got all of it, but she started to gag, she then tried to get off my dick, but I grabbed the back of her head and started to face fuck her until I was about to release.

I then pulled my dick out of her throat and mouth and released all of my semen onto her body. "Holy shit, you are like a god." She was panting and licking up all the semen that she could. I then felt Blazette grab me. "I have waited long enough, fuck me, Jay!" She then got on the bed and raised her ass in the air.

I smirked and pounced on her and shoved my dick into her "OH SHIT!" Like her sister, this was her last day of being pure, "Oh shit, ok give me a second." I smirked as I slowly moved my dick into her "Ah, oh fuck, ah, oh it feels so fucking good." I took that as an invitation, so I began to fuck her for real.

I started to ram my dick into her and she began to moan and scream in pleasure "HOLY SHIT! YES!" I then grabbed a big of her long golden hair and pulled it. "Yes! Treat me like the slut I am!" I slapped her ass as I pounded it with my dick and she screamed in pleasure. "Ah, fuck, do it again, ah" I then raised my hand again and slapped her other cheek and she cried out "Yes!"

Her tight pussy felt so good and her moaning was only turning me on more and more. I then got close, "C'mere you slut!" I took my dick out of Blazette's pussy and pulled her face onto my dick. I then began to face fuck her as well, and she was enjoying every second of it. I then released into her throat and I quickly pulled out and covered her face and the rest of her body in semen. "Holy shit, Amber was right, you are like a god."

**End of Lemon **

Both girls were panting and sweaty from the fucking I gave them, but the looks on their faces were both the same, complete satisfaction. "Are you two ok?" Both girls slowly got up and pounced and hugged me. "Thank you, Jay, that was amazing." Amber said and Blazette added "Yeah, I can't wait to see what will happen when you have control over us for an entire week."

I smirked and whispered "I will let you both know when that happens, but until then, you better get your rest." Both girls smiled and hugged me even tighter.

After a few minutes, we all got up and got dressed, we then left the room and moved the painting and exited the secret passage. I then placed the painting back and looked at the girls. Blazette then smirked, "Wonder what would happen if the other girls knew about how good you are in bed." Amber then gained the same smile.

"Well, that would probably be bad for me, and if they all knew then they would be coming for me 24/7, so that would be less time for you." I smiled at them and their eyes widened, now understanding what would happen. "Ok." Both girls were stumbling a bit while they walked off, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"JAY!" I then heard Cupa scream my name, I quickly ran upstairs and saw Cupa running towards me "I AM HUNGRY!" I sighed "Goodness, you screaming like that makes me think someone is attacking."

"I am hungry, this is a major issue." I walked to the kitchen with Cupa behind me, but when I looked in the chest I saw that we didn't have much food left. "Shit, I am going to need to go and get some food." I then saw Cupa's face, and she was not too pleased "But I am hungry!" "I know Cupa, but we need to have food for you to eat it."

She then sighed and nodded. "I will be back in a few, just hang in there for a bit." She nodded. I then raised my hand and summoned my speed dagger and quickly ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, out the door, and into the field. I then saw a herd of sheep in the distance. I ran over to them and stopped in front of them, I then dropped my speed dagger and summoned an ax. I then began to slay the sheep, and their meat dropped to the ground.

I quickly dropped the ax and summoned my speed dagger again, I then grabbed all the sheepmeat and ran back to the house. I then dropped off all the mutton in the kitchen and ran back out into the field, but I was shocked when I saw someone standing in the center of the field.

When I got closer I saw that it was someone with a brown hat and jacket and they were also wearing blue jeans. I walk up to them and ask "Who are you?" They then lift their hat and it was a man with a brown beard. "Hello, Jay. Can I speak with you?"

"How do you know my name?" He didn't respond "What do you want to talk about?" He then took off his hat and I saw the expression on his face, it was a stone-cold face. "You seem to have a great relationship with all of those women, but there is a slight issue with that."

"What kind of issue?" I was a little curious, but I was getting a little mad. "Well, I have a truce with all the mob kings and queens, but you being with the daughters of some of those kings and queens has caused me a few issues, so I am going to need you to either talk with the father of Kayda, Wendy, Stella, and Grace, and talk with the mother of Cupa, Alice, Esmeralda, and Courtney. If you do not, then I will have to take more, extreme measures."

"And what would that be?" He stared right into my eyes and said: "I will return them to their parents, and make sure they never see you again." 'Who the hell is this guy'

"Hmmm, and how do I know that you are telling the truth? You could be setting me up for a trap for all I know." He then put his hat back on "You do have a point, but how about I show you this." He then snapped his fingers and I then found myself in a white room "What the fuck? Where am I?" He then appeared before me "If I wanted to set up a trap, I could have done this, and before I send you back home, I will let you know my name." He looked at me and I could see the cold ice in his eyes "Notch." He then snapped his fingers and I was back in the field.

'Oh shit, Herobrine!' "I know, we need to talk to the girls, we can't have any issues with him, he is not someone you want to mess with" 'Fuck, but aren't the girl's parents going to want them home with them, and not with me?' "That might be, but you won't know until you ask them, so we need to gather the girls and go and meet their parents"

I ran back to the house and called all the girls "Alright, I need to speak with Kayda, Wendy, Stella, Grace, Cupa, Alice, Esmeralda, and Courtney in the kitchen." The girls followed me into the kitchen, but I then remembered that Cupa was hungry, so I quickly made cooked mutton. "Thank you, Jay!"

"Alright, now we all have an issue. Notch just talked to me." All the girls went silent and their eyes widened and their jaws hit the floor. "Yeah, I know, but he said I need to talk to your parents about you being here with me, if not, he would take you away by force."

"Shit, my dad is not going to be nice." Stella pointed out, and Kayda and Wendy both said "Same with me." "How did I know this was going to end badly? Alright, but who should I go to first?"

Esmeralda raised her hand "Either me or Courtney, our mothers are very nice, so they probably want to know what kind of person you are." "Yeah, my mom has always been nice."

"Alright, we will start with them, so where are we going?" Esmeralda thought for a moment and said: "My mom lives in the largest swamp, and I may be wrong, but I think Courtney's mom lives in a cave in the Nether." Courtney nodded "Yeah, she does."

"Perfect, let's get started, everyone else, stay here, we will be back." They nod and Courtney Esmeralda and I leave the house. "Alright, where is the largest swamp?" Esmeralda looked around and stopped on a mountain, she then pointed "Beyond that mountain."

"Alright, we will travel faster with my speed dagger, so I will need to carry both of you." They nod. I then raise my hand and summon my speed dagger. I then picked up Esmeralda and threw her over my shoulder, I then picked up Courtney and held her. "Here we go." I then ran towards the mountain at full speed.

In a few minutes, I got to the mountain and when we reached the top I looked down and saw a giant swamp "There it is, Do you see that giant tree? That is where my mother is." I look around and I then saw a giant tree in the center of the swamp "Alright, then let's get down there."

"Wait, you can't just waltz in there, we need to let them know who I am if we don't then they will attack." 'Of course' "Alright, then let's go." We then walked down the mountain and we entered the swamp.

We walked through the swamp and I saw many slimes get near us, but then back off. We were then in front of the giant tree, but there was an opening in the tree Esmeralda walked in first and Courtney and I followed behind her. "MOM! I AM HOME!" Esmeralda called, we kept walking, but then we came into a giant area where there was a giant throne with a slime woman that looked like Esmeralda, but older and bigger.

"Ah, welcome home my daughter, and I see you brought your friend, Courtney, and…" She then looked at me "Ah, you must be the boy my daughter talks about. Come closer, I want to get a better look at you." I took a few steps forward, then she leaned forward and put a hand to her chin.

"Ah, I see, you are handsome, you have well-developed muscles, and you have eyes of a caring and kind person." She then leaned back on her throne "But I want to know, my daughter, how has he treated you?"

"Mother, he has always defended me and protected me. When bandits broke into the house we were living in, I was almost captured and raped, but he saved me and made sure that I was ok, and not only that, but he also saved everyone else that was in trouble. He always makes sure everyone is ok, and whenever I am with him I feel safe and happy."

"Ah, seems like you found a special one. I will let you stay with him, but just know one thing." She then turned to me "If you hurt her in any way, I will make sure that you will die in the most painful way."

"Yes ma'am, I wouldn't ever think of hurting her." She smiled and nodded "Ah, you have found a good one, however…" Her nice and welcoming face turned into one of business "I will have one of my highest guards watch over you and my daughter, come forth, Jellie." She clapped her hands than a woman that looked taller, bigger, and stronger than Esmeralda appeared.

She then kneeled before Esmeralda's mother "Yes, my queen?" "I am putting you in charge of watching over my daughters and this man." She gestured towards me, but when she looked up and her eyes met mine, she glared. She then turned back to Esmeralda's mother "My queen, are you sure about this man? He looks just like the rest of those savages."

"Jellie, you defy my orders?" She sat up in her throne and sent a slight glare towards Jellie, "No, my queen." She then bowed "Good, now go with them, and return to me once you are done observing them for one week. I want you to tell me every little detail. You may now leave." She raised her hand and gestured us to leave.

All four of us then leave the giant tree, "Well, we now have one issue, I can't carry all three of you, so we are going to have to walk." Courtney and Esmeralda look a little disappointed, but Jellie was confused.

"Alright, now where does your mother live, Courtney?" "We have to get to the nether portal and once we are in the nether we need to find the giant cave next to the portal, it should have magma blocks on the outside that form a magma cube."

"Alright, but I think we should leave Esmeralda and Jellie at the house, the nether is dangerous." Esmeralda nodded, but Jellie intervened "And where are we supposed to stay while you are away?"

"At the house, with everyone else." Jellie stared at me then narrowed her eyes "Everyone else?"

We walked until we got to the house and when I opened the door Jellie saw everyone "We are back, and we have a guest!" The girls crowded around and examined Jellie "Jellie, here, is going to be staying with us for a week, so everyone be nice to her." I heard a few whispers then Emma asked: "So why is she here?"

I was about to answer, but Jellie answered first "I am here to observe this man by order of my queen, I will also need to ask all of you questions about him." All the girls were a little shocked but it seems like they understood.

"Alright now that everything is all cleared up, I do have to go to the nether with Courtney to meet her mother, Kayda, Wendy?" She stepped forward "Can you two watch over everyone while I am gone?"

"You can count on us." "Yeah, we got this." I nod and smile "Alright, we will be back." We then walk out of the house and begin to walk towards the woodland mansion.

"Hey, Jay, why didn't you place the nether portal at the house?" That was a good point, but I had a reason "Well, mobs can go through the portal, and if it was near our house, then they could attack us, so if it is in the woodland mansion, then we can still access it, and we will be safe if mobs travel through the portal."

"Oh, that makes sense." We continue to walk towards the mansion and when we get there we walk in and head towards the nether portal.

Once we get to the room we stand in front of the portal and stare at the portal, "Well, here we go." Courtney nods "Yeah, let's go." We both walk through the portal and when I blink I see that we are surrounded by nether rack, fire, and lava. "And here we are." I look around and try and find this giant cave. "Hey, Courtney, I don't see it."

She then started to walk towards the nether fortress "We have to go through here first, there is a pathway in the fortress that will lead to the cave. C'mon." She called and I quickly caught up to here and started to walk beside her.

I raised my hand and summoned a longsword "Just in case." Courtney just smiled and kept walking. We went down many hallways and through many corridors. I had to stop a few blazes and wither skeletons from attacking, but there were no human-like mobs.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." Courtney felt it as well because she nodded and was looking around. "Courtney, get behind me." She quickly got behind me and I then heard someone laughing.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" A few tall wither skeletons appeared and formed a crowd in front of us. Then their two human-like leaders stood in front of us, one male wither skeleton that was tall and very muscular, and a female leader that was also tall and very built and had F Cups like Stella. "What do you think Olivia? Think we got a big score this time?" The guy spoke to female-like wither skeleton, "Oh I know we did, that is Courtney, the daughter of the Queen of the Magma Cube's, we have definitely have a big score here." His eyes widened then he gains a smug look on his face.

"Perfect, we get to have some fun with her, then we get some ransom money. Get them." The wither skeletons then charge us, but I am prepared. I quickly drop my sword and summon a giant scythe.

I then slash through the attacking wither skeletons, but more are right behind them. I quickly switch up my grip and I swing again and cut down the wither skeletons advancing. There were a few wither skeletons that were a bit slow, so I dropped my scythe and summon a sword. They were then in front of me and I sliced through their swords and attacked them.

Every one of them fell, and there were only the two leaders left. "H-Holy shit, Drew, we should get out of here." The girl leader started to back off, but he wasn't backing down "Years of building my army, and they all get killed by this bastard, if you won't stay, then you can consider yourself out my army!" She winced and he turned to me and charged.

But I easily stopped his attack and cut him down, I then turned to the girl "Do you intend to cause any harm to us?" Her eyes widened as I raised my sword "Do you. Intend. To hurt us." She then fell backward and tried to shuffle back, but she wasn't going far.

I then ran up to her and put my sword to her throat, "If I don't have to kill you, then I won't, but if you try to hurt me or anyone I love, then I will hunt you down, and kill you. Are we clear?" She quickly nods and I smile "Good," I stand up and turn to Courtney "Alright, how far away are we?"

"A few minutes and we should be there." I nod "Alright, shall we get going?" She nods and walks past Olivia, who is still shaken up from what she just witnessed. I follow behind her and we walk for a few minutes until we came to a hallway that led to a giant cave opening.

"What would happen if you didn't have that ring?" Courtney chuckled "Well, I would still protect you, no matter what." Courtney smiled and hugged me "You are the best, now let's get this done." We let go of each other and walked into the cave, and just like in the giant swamp, there were many magma cubes, but each time we would get close, they would back off.

We kept walking until we entered a large area that looked like the throne room in the Slime Queen's giant tree. I then saw the Magma Cube Queen on the throne "Hello, daughter and her betrothed."

"Mooooom, I told you not to do that!" Courtney whined, and her mom responded by chuckling "Sorry, sorry, but this is the one, I can tell, and from what I have heard, he is very strong as well."

"Yes, he is very strong mother, and he is also a very kind person as well, I have always felt safe with him, no matter what the danger." However, the Queen's expression changed to one of worry and she sat up in her throne "Danger?! What danger?! Who attacked you?!"

"It's ok mom, it is ok, I am fine, I was never hurt because Jay was always there to protect me." She sighed and relaxed "But what kind of danger? Who attacked you." Courtney recalled all the moments when she was in danger and told them to her mother. Each time her expression changed from worry to relief. Then she finally mentioned the fight I just had with the wither skeletons.

"You defeated an entire group of wither skeletons, and you let one of their leaders go because she didn't attack you, and she was afraid of you and you could have killed her, but you spared her." She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Yes ma'am, if they don't attack me, then there is no need to kill them, but if they plan to harm anyone I love, then I will kill them without hesitation." She then got up and walked up to me. She held out her hand and brought my face closer to hers "I see. You are a keeper." She then let go and smiled "I approve him," Courtney then jumped up and said, "Thank you, mom."

"On one condition." Courtney then groaned "I want to see how capable he is." She then clapped her hands and a few human-like magma cube's walked up to me, but they also had someone with them. "Is this the wither skeleton leader that attacked you?" They then threw Olivia onto the ground in front of me.

"Yes, she is. How did she get here?" One soldier spoke in a low and gravelly voice "She tried to break in here, most likely to attack the queen." "No, no, no, I was just following him!" She pointed up at me.

The queen then stared down at her "And why would you do that?" Olivia stuttered "Because he is strong, I want to get strong like him. I would never think to attack you after what he did to all the wither skeletons."

"All of them, but you." The Queen then turned to me "Kill her." I was speechless until "Mom! Why would you do that?!" "I want to see if he can do it." 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' I reluctantly raised my hand and summoned a sword and held it above Olivia, but I couldn't bring it down.

My hand trembled and I couldn't move my arm, "No, never." I lowered my sword and helped Olivia to her feet "I won't kill her." The Magma Cube Queen stared at me for a second then smiled "You passed."

Courtney blurted out "Huh?" "I said, he passed. I wanted to see if he would do this, but he spared her, once again. He passes, you really picked a great guy, daughter." She then leaned forward and winked "And he is quite handsome as well."

"Mooooom! Stop that!" the Queen then laughed and returned to her throne. "You may leave now, but I do expect to hear news of marriage soon." She smirked and Courtney groaned and turned to leave, "Alright, I will stay in touch mom, love you!" She waved goodbye and all three of us left. "Now we have another one living with us, we may need a bigger house, Jay."

"Yeah, definitely." We walked through the nether fortress back to the nether portal, and I didn't have to fight a single mob since they were all zombie pigman. We then entered the portal and were in the woodland mansion.

We then walked to the house and when I opened the door I saw Stella eye Olivia. I then heard Olivia silently say "Oh shit." Stella then walked up to Olivia "Olivia, why are you here?" "I saw him fight and I want him to train me."

Stella narrowed her eyes "That all?" Olivia nodded, but Stella leaned forward "I call bullshit, every time I get a boyfriend, you are there to steal him away. Last time you said you weren't doing it on purpose, and HERE YOU ARE!" Stella glared at her.

"C'mon, this is a complete coincidence, and the guys before were guys my dad chose as well, I couldn't control that. Please don't be mad, please." Olivia hid behind me, and Stella kept her glare. I then walked up and whispered to Stella "C'mon, you know that I will never do something like that, I have an idea." Stella turned to me.

"We are going to see your father next."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Meeting the parents

"We are?!" Stella was shocked and wide-eyed "Yes, we are going to see your father. Let's go." I start to walk outside and when I turn to Stella still standing in the house, and when I walk back in…

"No, w-we can't." She didn't move a muscle, but I grabbed her hand "Don't worry, it will be fine, I swear it will." I then hug her "I won't let anything bad happen to you, and I won't let any harm come towards you."

She then whispered into my chest "That is not what I am worried about. If we go to see my father, then he will hurt you." I held her closer to my chest and said: "It takes a lot to hurt me, but thank you for worrying about me, but I will be fine, and we have to do this."

"I know… ok, let's go." We separate and then make out way out of the house and towards the woodland mansion. "We should go back." Stella turned to go back to the house, but I quickly picked her up and continued to walk toward the house. "No turning back, we are going. I will be fine, and I will make sure that you are ok as well." Stella was going to say something back, but then she thought for a second and accepted that we were going.

We then got inside the woodland mansion and we went to the portal room, and once we were there Stella grabbed my shirt. "I know that you won't change your mind, so I just want you to know that my father will try to marry me off to some strong wither skeleton. He was always going to do that, so just be prepared for that." Stella frowned.

"I won't let him do that, you will stay right next to me the entire time." I smile and hug her. I felt her put her head into my chest. "Alright, let's do this." I put Stella down and she held out her hand. I held it and we both walked into the portal.

I then blinked and once again saw the scenery in the nether and I saw plenty of mobs as well, a lot of zombie pigman, a few blazes in the distance, and I saw three ghasts flying. "Alright, now where do we have to go." I turned to Stella and she looked around and then stopped on a cave "There, when we exit that cave we will have to walk for a bit, but then we will be at my father's house." I saw the cave, it was a small one, but we could still walk through it.

"Alright, let's speed this up." I raised my hand and summoned my speed dagger. "Alright, let's go." I picked up Stella and ran through the cave, and we were out in mere seconds. 'Cool, now where is this house?' I look around and my eyes caught a giant house with many wither skeletons training outside of it. "Is that it?" I asked.

Stella jumped out of my arms and responded: "Yeah, it is, my father is a general of a giant wither skeleton army, so the house is so big because the soldiers live here as well." 'Huh, cool, but there is a slight issue' "If you are wondering how we get in, just hold my hand and the soldiers will not touch you."

Stella then held her hand out and I took it, but I took extra precaution and dropped my speed dagger and summoned a hidden hand blade and held it in my fist. We then began to walk towards the building, and a few wither skeletons saw Stella and me approaching. They raised their swords and cautiously approached us.

Every single soldier was a human-like wither skeleton, and they were all eyeing Stella or glaring at me. "Oh damn, that's her." "Who is that with her?" "I don't know, we should kill him." I clench my fist as I heard them whispering "Wait you, idiot, she is holding his hand, he is with her." "Oh shit, so is he her prisoner?" "What else would he be, she wouldn't date anyone other than a strong guy, and he looks like a little bitch."

I felt my head twitch as I heard them talking, but I kept walking with Stella until we got to the front door. Stella then opened it and we walked in, but it shut behind us, and when I looked I saw two wither skeleton guards, and they had their swords pointed at me. "Lady Stella, who is this man?"

"He is with me, and I should tell you that if another one of your soldiers out there insults him again, then I will have to speak with my father about it." As soon as she said 'father' both wither skeletons shuddered and lowered their swords. "Good, now where is my father?"

"He is in his office doing paperwork for the newest soldiers." Stella nodded and we both walked down the hallway, still holding hands. The hallway was completely empty, no furniture, no pictures, the only thing was a door that had numbers and names on them.

Then, after a few minutes of walking, I started to see medals, many of them, and I saw that there was a wooden door that all the medals were surrounding. "Ok, before we talk to my father, he will talk to you, and try to insult you, don't react to it." I nodded and she opened the door and we both walked in. "Hi, Dad." Stella smiled and looked towards a big man sitting at a desk. He was currently writing something down on a piece of paper, and he didn't even lookup.

"Hello, Stella, have you finally come to your senses?" Stella sighed "No, but I do have someone who I want you to meet." Then he slowly looked up from his paper and spotted me. His eyes were completely black and I could practically feel the amount of strength he had. He then placed his pen down and looked at Stella, "Who is he, and why is he here?"

Stella then placed a hand on my shoulder and said: "He is my boyfriend, Jay, and before you say anything, please hear me out." He then slammed his fist on his desk and glared at me "You run away from home because you don't want to marry Felix! Our strongest fighter! Then you come back with… THIS?!" He pointed towards me "Dad, Felix is a douchebag, and he doesn't care for me or my feelings, he just loves me because of my body!" Stella shouted back.

"You did this the last time with Ralph! He is the strongest fighter we have! And you should be having children with him so that we gain stronger troops!" 'Wow, does he only care about his army?' Stella was getting mad and she was trembling "I don't want anything to do with that asshole! Why can't you agree with that?!"

"I am not speaking about this anymore. You!" He then looked towards me "How strong are you? Have you fought in any battles? Can you take down a pillar of nether bricks with a single punch? How good are you with wielding a sword?" He then finished and looked towards me.

"I cannot say how strong I am, but I have fought in many battles. For the nether bricks, I have never tried. One thing I can say for sure is that I wield a sword better than anyone." He then smirked and stood up "Then we shall see how well you are." Stella then stood in front of me "No, Dad, you can't!"

"Oh I will, we will see how well your 'boyfriend' here, does against a REAL fighter!" He then pressed a button on his desk and said into a mic "Prepare the circle, and get Felix prepared to fight." He then smiled as he looked at me "You will have your choice at a weapon, and you will have to fight against our strongest fighter, Felix."

"Any restrictions on weapons?" He shook his head "None, and I will even let you use your own weapon." I smirk and said, "Then where is this, circle?" His laughing nearly shook the room and he smiled down at me "I like your determination, but you will be cowering in fear soon. Stella, please take him to the circle."

Stella nodded and we left the room, but the moment the door closed behind us I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder "You big dummy, why did you do that?" Stella punched my arm, and I only smirked: "Don't worry, beating this Felix will mean you don't have to marry him, and your father will see that I am stronger than him." Stella pondered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, but please, please, PLEASE, be careful." I smiled and hugged her "I will be, but just remember, I will not stop fighting until I win." She nodded and we separated and began to walk down hallways, and downstairs, until we came to a giant hallway with a metal door at the end of it.

"Ok, we are here, but I need to go to my father now, I need to start the match." Stella frowned "Please be careful, I know you are strong, but Felix is a giant wither skeleton, I swear he is related to a wither. Not to mention, he will be determined to beat you since he wants to marry me."

"Sounds like I have quite the fight ahead of me, but I told you." The giant doors began to open and I walked towards them "I won't stop until I win." I then walked through the door and I saw a giant circle arena, and then I spotted him. A giant wither skeleton that was a few inches taller than me, but he was built like a white rhinoceros.

His muscles were huge, and he was wielding a giant berserker sword. "This is him?!" His low voice asked "What a waste of time, and Stella chose you over me!" He glared at me. "Guess this match will show her I am better than you!" He put on a smug grin and then looked up. Once I looked at what he was looking at I saw a giant glass box hanging above the arena.

In that glass box was Stella, "Alright, today we have Felix!" She pointed at Felix, and suddenly I heard a lot of cheers, and when I looked around I saw that there were many spectators. 'Oh damn, guess I have an audience'

The entire time Felix was flexing and making the crowd cheer more, then with a final flex he looked a Stella, his smug grin still on as he took his index finger and stuck in a circle he made with his other hand.

I glared at him and Stella rolled her eyes, "And the challenger," She then pointed at me and the crowd turned into boos and insults being thrown at me, "Jay!" I gave a slight wave to the crowd and got into a battle stance.

"Where is his weapon?" "He doesn't have one? Is he an idiot?" "Haha, he is so going to get killed. Serves him right!" "Hey, fuckhead! Stop being a dumbass and throw the match!" The insults were being thrown at me like I was a giant target, which I was.

Then I looked back up at Stella, "These two will be fighting for the right to marry me! Approved by my father by the way!" She sent a look at me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

POV Change – Stella

'I know you can win this, that douchebag has nothing on you' I then looked back at Felix and he was air humping and looking up at me. I rolled my eyes 'Douchebag' "Now, fighters, you have chosen your weapons, and when the horn sounds, you may begin fighting!"

I then held a device in my hand and it had a giant red button on it "Fighters, are you ready?!" I looked at Felix and he air humped again and screamed "Hell yeah!" I then turned to Jay "Are you ready?!" He smirked and screamed, "Let's do this!" The moment was now upon me, this fight would decide my fate, I then pressed the button and the horn sounded "FIGHT!"

POV Change – Jay

I walked forward and saw Felix running full speed at me with his berserker sword ready to swing. The entire time I heard him talking to himself "After I kill this pipsqueak I can fuck Stella all night long. Damn that will feel so good, aww yeah!" He then swung his sword at me, but I jumped over the sword and Felix.

"Why don't you focus on the fight." I then raised my hand and I summoned a berserker sword. The entire crowd and Felix gasped at this and stared in confusion "H-How did you do that?" Felix questioned.

"I wouldn't focus on that right now, because I am about to kill you with the same weapon you use." He then glared and charged me "Oh yeah?! LET'S GO PIPSQUEAK!" He then slashed at me, but I once again jumped over the blade and swung mine at his left arm.

It made contact and it cut his arm clean off. "AHHHH! YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" He then randomly swung at me with his right hand, but one strike hit me and sent me flying into the nearest wall.

POV Change – Stella

"hahaha- Hahaha- HAHAHA! I WON!" Felix then looked up at me "LET'S GET IT ON SEXY GIRL!" He air humped and kept his smug grin on, but I felt something different. 'J-Jay. N-No' I felt tears begin to well up.

"I WOULDN'T COUNT ME OUT YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Suddenly the wall cracked and Jay came flying out of it and he quickly spun in midair making himself into a drill. He then cut into Felix and landed perfectly on the ground.

POV Change – Jay

I slashed my blade and all of Felix's blood flew off, and I head his body collapse behind me. The entire crowd went silent, until… "WE HAVE A WINNER!" I look up to see Stella smiling down at me. The crowd was still silent until I heard footsteps approaching me, and when I turned I saw Stella's dad.

"Oh shit, it's the chief! He is going to kill him!" "Yes! Get him chief, avenge Felix!" "That bastard is going to pay for that!" "He must have used an enchanted sword, there is no way he is that strong!"

Stella's dad then raised his hand and everyone immediately shut up, he pulled out a mic and tapped it. "One two, one-two." He check the mic and he then looked back down at me "We have our winner. Just like I said, he has earned the right to marry my daughter." He looked down at me with a cold stare.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT CHIEF!" "Yeah, he doesn't deserve your daughter!" "YEAH, LET'S KILL HIM NOW!"

Stella's father then clenched his fist and screamed into the mic "YOU DARE DISOWBAY MY ORDER?! He won fair and square, he has earned the right to marry my daughter. Not to mention, he defeated many of our soldiers with ease, and he defeated Felix. If you disagree with my decision, THEN TAKE IT UP WITH ME!"

His voice boomed through the stadium and everyone went silent, he then threw the mic away and turned to me "You have proven yourself. You beat our strongest fighter, and you don't even have a scratch on you. I will allow you to marry my daughter. Just know, if I hear that you are going soft or you aren't making strong soldiers, then I will personally rip your spine out of your ass."

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and walked out of the circle. I walked out of the other entrance and I was met with a squealing Stella, who wrapped her arms around me right when I was out of sight.

"YOU DID IT! You defeated that asshole and gained my father's approval. You are amazing!" I smiled and hugged her "I told you I was going to win, but I don't know about everyone else, seems like they hate me." Stella chuckled a bit "Oh those are just the jealous guys, the females are already fawning over you. I overheard two of them planning to jump you and fuck you."

"Wow, ok, that is a bit much." Stella laughed "Ok, we got everything all done, so are we all good to go?" "Yeah, you got my fathers approval, you defeated that asshole, and you won over half the wither skeleton population, I say that is perfect. Now let's go home and get to business." Stella smiled and we both walked through the hallways and I saw a few doors slightly opened with a few eyes looking at me.

"Shhhh, there he is." "That is him, wow, he looks so hot." "Calm down girl, he is with Stella right now." I looked over my shoulder to see three pairs of eyes looking at me, and then I heard many whispers following "Holy shit, he just looked at me." "No he was looking at me, now way he didn't" "Oh please, both of you should get a grip, I am the sexiest, so he was looking at me."

I tapped Stella's shoulder and she looked over at me and I whispered into her ear, "Should we do something about them? I feel like this will get out of hand if it is left alone." "Yeah, those girls won't stop until you notice them" The next moment, I swear I could see a lightbulb above her head "Kiss me."

I was shocked for a moment then I overheard the girls behind me "Did Stella just say 'kiss me'?" "No way, did she? I thought he was free?" "You mean they are dating?" I smile and then lean into Stella and steal her lips. I heard a few gasps and I knew Stella did as well because she placed her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

"No!" "They are dating!" "We can't compete with Stella." I heard a few sighs and then a door close. Stella and I separated and she smiled "We should do this more often." I smile as she begins to walk down the hallway "Yeah." I follow Stella as we walk through the hallways.

Then we finally make it to the front door, and when we open it I see the same human-like wither skeletons training. Stella grabs my hand and we walk out the front door and through the training grounds. It only took a few seconds for them to notice us then gather around. "That him?" "Yeah, he defeated Felix." "No way! Our strongest was defeated by him?" "Yeah, I saw it, and he also gets to marry Stella now!" "No fucking way." "That is bullshit!" "Wait, does that mean if we kill him, we get to marry her?" "YOU IDIOT!" "Don't challenge him!" "He is with her right now." "Not only that, but he defeated Felix, and he doesn't have a scratch on him!"

I smirked as we got to the end of the training grounds. I then whispered to Stella "One second, I am going to do something." She turned and smiled "Do it."

I then faced all the human-like wither skeletons "I defeated Felix and earned the right to marry Stella, if you have any problems with that, I will gladly resolve those issues right now!" I raised my hand and summoned my giant scythe and raised it above my head "LET'S HEAR IT!"

My words echoed through the entire area and all of the wither skeletons went silent. No one moved a muscle, and no one uttered a single sound. "That is what I thought, you idiots should think before you say something that could get you killed." I turned around and continued to walk forward with Stella walking next to me, smiling the entire time.

I then heard Stella mumble softly "So hot." She then giggled and kept her giant grin. We kept walking through the cave and finally made it to the end of the cave and to the portal. "Alright, let's go home, Jay." "Yeah, I want to get some rest before tomorrow."

We walked through the portal and found ourselves in the portal room, we then left the room, and the mansion and made our way back to the house. Once we got close I saw the front door open and Olivia, Jellie, Phoebe, and Bella running towards me. "JAY!"

"Whoa, what happened?" The girls ran up to us, and they were completely out of breath, but Bella quickly said "What is wrong with Cupa?!" Stella then grabbed Olivia and stared right into her eyes "What happened?"

"She s-suddenly started to, do things, to us." Stella narrowed her eyes "What kind of things?" "She s-started to grope my breasts, she slapped Jellie's ass and made it jiggle for ten minutes, and she also started to finger Phoebe. Why was she doing that?!"

"Was she doing it during a thunderstorm?" Olivia nodded "That explains it, alright, I will take her to see her mother next." The girls stare at me like I just gained another head, but to clear it up I said once again "I will take her to see her mother, that way if another storm comes, you all don't have to deal with it."

I was feeling tired so I just walked past everyone and entered the house. When I got inside I saw a bunch of girls groaning and rubbing their breasts and butts. "We should really prepare for this." Pyra said and Cupa quickly blurted out while bowing "I am so sorry!" She kept repeating that over and over to every girl.

Then came the one rare case "I didn't mind." Amber smirked as she massaged her breasts. "You are crazy Amber, but Cupa, can I speak with you for a moment?" She nods and follows me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and said: "We are going to see your mother tomorrow."

"W-We are? B-But, the storm. There will be another one soon, and my mother will be just like me. The guys are always locked in a giant cell so that they don't rape the women, but they will still be able to get you."

"Wait. Why would it be rape, wouldn't the females want the guys to have sex with them?" Cupa shook her head "No, even when our lust becomes unquenchable, we will refuse to have sex with someone we don't like. Basically, if a male creeper was in the house during the storm, I would not have any feelings towards him, even when there is a storm."

"Oh, wow, but what if one of those guys get out or hide?" Cupa responded, "They get thrown in the dungeon, and starve to death." But she said it so casually that it seemed like a normal thing. "One guy hid and when the storm hit, he revealed himself and tried to go after my mother, but he was taken down before he even got the chance, and when the storm passed he tried to lie, but he was found guilty."

"Wow, serves him right, and it also seems like you have a lot of strong females that can take down the males." She nodded and asked again "So we are actually going tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't care if a storm hits when we are there, we are going. I will be fine, so don't worry." Cupa smiled and ran around the table and hugged me. "Thank you, Jay." I wrapped my arms around her and whispered "No problem."

We kept hugging for a few minutes until… "Hey, Jay?" "Yeah?" *GRUMBLE* "I am hungry." I sighed and we separated. I then got up and started to make some food for the girls. Soon, everyone caught the scent of me cooking some mutton, chicken, steak, and porkchops they gathered in the kitchen. "Alright food is almost up." I heard the girls cheer as I put all the food on plates and placed them on the table.

Everyone quickly grabbed food and began to eat. I just chuckled and grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it. Everyone was so caught up in eating, that no one said a word until… "Master, we need a place for the new females to stay." Everyone then looked at my sister, Jellie, Phoebe, Amber, and Olivia.

"Well, since we have so many people in this house, I am going to need to expand it. I will most likely add another floor that will be the bedrooms, and I will make the current bedroom into another area to hang out and I will also add some other things as well." Everyone nodded in agreement "But that does not solve the current issue, so we are going to need people to double up in beds."

Then everyone stopped moving, and the entire atmosphere changed 'Oh shit, bad idea' Kayda then stood up "As the strongest, I nominate myself to share a bed with Jay." Instantly all the girls shouted their objections

"My Master should sleep with me so that I can keep him warm." "I am way better at keeping Jay warm." "I think he would enjoy sleeping with me." "Think? I know he would enjoy sleeping with me!" This went on for a few minutes until I got up and said "ALRIGHT CALM DOWN!" All the girls went silent and turned to me.

'Herobrine, do you have any idea of who I should choose?' I heard a few 'hmms' after my question than "Ah! You should pick Andr." 'Andr?' "Yeah, didn't you notice how she didn't scream out her objections, she is still shy, even being around all of her friends."

'Alright' "I have chosen, Andr." Everyone looked towards Andr, who was completely shocked, but then she went red and hid in her hood. "This decision is final, so don't try to change my mind." The girls sulked a bit, but then Stella got her devious grin.

"So who will be sleeping on the other side of Jay?" Then the all-out war started again and the girls all stated why they would be best, but I had some help of my own. 'Herobrine? Another issue.' "Yeah, I see it, this time you should choose, hmm, Chloe." 'Any reason?' "Nope, I just want to see if she actually is like a cat when she sleeps." I heard her chuckle in my head and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, I have chosen again," The girls all looked at me, waiting for the answer, but then I saw Chloe and smiled "Chloe." She then jumped up, ran up to me and nearly tackled me to the floor with a hug. Once again, all the other girls groaned and sighed in defeat. "I have an idea to solve this issue." With Chloe still hugging me, I spoke to everyone "Every night we will have a game to see who gets to sleep next to me if you want to play then you can, but if you don't then you can watch."

All the girls pondered this for a moment then Emma asked: "What game would it be?" "That will be the catch, we will need to make a game because I don't have any games." The girls thought for a moment then Kayda blurted out "Since Jay has his magic ring, he will choose a weapon then whoever guesses what he has wins." There were a few nods, followed by whispers, and then everyone agreed.

"Alright it is settled, we will start this routine tomorrow night. Now is everyone done eating?" Everyone nods "Alright, can you all give me and my sister a moment?" Everyone got up and left the room, I then started to grab plates and placed them on the counter. Bella was patiently waiting "What's up Jay?"

"Have you figured out how to use your ring?" Bella looked down and she slumped her shoulders "No. Jay," She then fiddled with her hand then held out her Ruby Ring "Take it, I am not a fighter, and you figured out how to use your Emerald Ring. Please take it."

"B-Bella, but it is yours, and it was moms. Even if you don't fight you should have it." Bella shook her head "Stop, I know it is from mom, but I just feel like you would use it more and better than I would. I am not asking you, I am telling you to take it." She grabbed my hand and placed the ring in it.

"Bella, I really shouldn't." She raised her hand to my face "This is final, you will need it to protect your girlfriends. Since you attract danger wherever you go." I look at the ring for a few moments, but then I gave in and put it on my other hand. I then wrapped my arms around Bella and whispered: "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, bro." We separated and she walked out of the kitchen. I, however, stood there, looking at the ring. 'How can I activate it? I was able to activate my emerald ring, but why couldn't Bella activate hers' I pondered this, but then I caught a glimpse of my emerald ring with the slight purple shine on it.

"The enchantment table." I run out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down into the basement. I then got to the enchantment table and held the Ruby Ring out. The book then opened and I was blinded by a bright light.

After a few moments, I could finally, see again and when I looked down at the ring, it had the same purple glow my emerald ring has. "Well, that is strange." Then a bright red light blinded me, and the next moment, a green light joined it, both completely cutting off my sight until…


End file.
